


Fake Smiles

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: Harem stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Neglect, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: one mistake is all it takes, just one, and this mistake happened right before he was born too.Naruto Uzumaki, a bright young thing that takes life's bitter lemons, then turns it into sweet lemon aid. He take the good with the bad and hinds it behind his mask. Why you ask? well read on and you'll find out.





	1. Birthday Wishes

Naruto laid on the floor of his kitchen as he stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't move, he didn't want to feel anything. All he had ever wanted was someone to come home to, to say "welcome back" as soon as he walked through the door. He wanted someone to want him because he was simply alive and well... but that's not what he got. It was his birthday again and now all he wanted was to stop breathing. He wanted to close his eyes to fall into a deep sleep that he'll never have to wake from. If he could fall asleep and dream whatever he wanted, he would choose to stay in a dream land for the rest of his life, because his life was the nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

 

**"Wake up, Naruto, it's time to go...."**

 

He heard a deep voice in the back of his head, he wasn't sure if it was real, but this wouldn't be the first time he had heard the voice. He slowly got up from the floor, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine from his lower half. It hurt to move but he knew that he had to. Walking into his bathroom, Naruto turned on the shower, wishing he had warmer water for once as he stripped. The water was always a cold reminder of his life and all the things he couldn't have, like a mom and dad, a family that cared for him, friends... love... but he couldn't have it, and no one would tell him why. He didn't take long in the shower, knowing that the person who controlled the water, whoever they were, would turn it off soon. He got out out and got dressed in his usual school uniform, for once he was happy that he was going to school, this year he was in 4th grade. This means that he would be able to stay after school a little longer without someone having to come and pick him up, now that he was eight years old, he could also walk to and from school by himself. This at least made him feel better that it was his birthday, he didn't have a soul to celebrate it with, but that was fine, would rather be alone all his life than to be in bad company all day. To bad he couldn't have that wish either.

 

He checked himself out in the mirror, his white button up shirt and navy blue pants still looked as clean as it had when the 3rd Hokage had given it to him two years before, and it fit better now too. He nodded approvingly and went to gather his things, he looked into the fridge to see what he had to eat for lunch. there was still some left over noodles from the night before, along with some mile and an apple, other than that, the fridge was bear. He closed the fridge deciding to skip lunch again today since the noodles would serve better as his dinner anyways, grabbing his school bag and putting on his shoes, he left tiny apartment that he called home.

 

He was the first on in class again today, just like every other day, however today he was extra early so he could have a few moment of peace to himself before the day officially started. Taking his seat to the far back corner of the classroom, next to the window, he began to drift of into a day dream. The teachers never bothered him as long as he was quite and din't say anything, they didn't even care if he did his work or not as long as he didn't bother the other students. They all thought he was too stupid to understand the lesson other wise.

 

The day began like normal, students filled into the room and got ready for class, they all ignored him. The teacher started his lecturer and ignored him. The students took notes and ignored him. It was the same thing over and over again, it was like one whole day was meant to play over and over and over again on an eternal loop, never ending, no brakes, just kept rewinding again and again. Yet today was different, Naruto could feel it, he couldn't shake the feeling of it either, today the cycle would brake.

 

As the day went on, he took note, there was this on teacher at the school that payed attention to the blond, he was an odd one too, silver hair, one eye showing, and he always wore a mask over his face. He wasn't always there, he only came to the school once or twice a week, three if the school was holding an event. Naruto never knew his name, but this guy knew him. Today being one of the days that the silver haired one eyed man came to visit, he made sure to stop by Naruto's class before doing anything else. So there he was, standing in the back doorway of the classroom while the teacher taught the class up front, he would stop looking up front for a few moments to just stare at Naruto. It gave him the creeps whenever he saw the one eyed man staring his way. He did his best to ignore the man, but it was no use, thankfully by the time the one eyed man had visited Naruto's class today, it was already the end of the day. As soon as the bell rang, Naruto quickly packed up his stuff and almost ran out the door like his butt was on fire, he made it half way down the hallway when someone called out his name.

 

"Uzumai, can I talk to you for a moment?" Called the one eyed man.

 

"Naruto inwardly groaned at his bad luck, but turned to face the cyclops anyways, putting on one of his famous smiles. "What can I help you with sir?" He asked with practiced ease.

 

The cyclopes stared at the blond for a long moment before speaking, "come to my office, we'll talk there..." he said and stalked of down the opposite end of the hall.

 

Naruto inwardly huffed as he followed the man, the same un-easy from before coming back to him.


	2. The mission

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm sending you on an S-rank mission."

 

"An S-rank mission sir? What is it that you would like me to do?"

 

"I would like you to keep a close eye on someone that is very important to this village, a child."

 

"Is this child from the Daimyo's palace?"

 

The 3rd shook his head, "no, he's not, actually he isn't anybody's child... at lest not anymore."

 

"May I ask who this child is that needs my protection..."

 

The 3rd got up from his desk and walked over to the window behind it with his hands behind his back, for a long time he didn't speak. Kakashi was beginning to think that he would never get an answer from the elder man until he sighed, "do you remember the night that the 4th died?" Asked the 3rd.

 

"Yes, I would believe that everyone in the village would know that night very well, sir."

 

The 3rd nodded his head, "good, good... ah well, since you know that much, then you should know about the 4th's son and what happened to him as well, yes?"

 

"He died, along with his mother during birth," Kakashi said solemnly.

 

The 3rd turned back to face the silver haired man, "I see, so you don't know then..." he said as he walked back over to his desk. He sat down and reached behind his desks, into one of the draws then brought up a file that he then placed onto his desk, "read this, it will help fill in some of the gapes in your story. Things that you should know before you take on this mission."

 

Kakashi nodded and went to pick up the file, he read through some of the documents, everything in it was the same as the memories he held of that faithful night. He looked up at the 3rd with a questioning look, that is until he saw the 3rd reach behind his desk to retrieve another file, which he handed over to Kakashi to read. Kakashi was starting to wonder what was going on, he picked up the file and read, then he re-read it it a second time, his mind bring up more questions faster than his mouth could as them. He looked up to the 3rd again, hopping that he could answer some of the questions that he now had, only to see the other man holding out yet another file, "sir?" He asked, not taking the file.

 

"This one is the final peace of the puzzle, you must read this one before I can answer any of your questions," said the 3rd.

 

Kakashi nodded after a minute as he hesitantly took the 3rd file from his leader, he read through the file and noted that it was completely different from the first two files. When he looked to see the Hokage, he half expected him to hand him another file, but he didn't. Instead, he was back standing at the window looking down onto the sleeping village. Kakashi stared at the man's back for a few moments, he was trying to think of how he was going to ask his questions, or more accurately, which question would go first. He was getting ready to ask when the 3rd spoke first.

 

"It's a lie," was what he said.

 

"Sir?" Kakashi asked unsure if the man was talking to him or not, "what's a lie? What's going on? What's with these files?" He was trying his best from not sounding too desperate for answers, but he couldn't help it, Kakashi Hatake doesn't fly into a mission blindly.

 

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything that you need to know," said the 3rd, "please take a seat and I'll start from the beginning."

 

Kakashi did what he was told, taking a seat on the couch on the far right of the room, he put the files on the seat next to him as he waited for the Hokage to fill him in. The 3rd waited until Kakashi had stilled his movements before he started his tail, "this mission that you're about to go on has a lot to do with that night. While it's not a story that I like telling, it's a story that must be told, and the events of that one night alone began years before that actual night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hangers suck don't they? yeah i know, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up before you can say noodles.


	3. The frown we hide

It's been almost 3 years since that night, Kakashi still feels the weight of the 3rd's words from that time. However, since that night, his view of the village has change drastically. What he once thought was the most peaceful village in the Land of Fire, he now considered to be nothing more than a place filled with idiots and fools.

* * *

 

Naruto stood in the office of the one eyed man, he didn't like the way the man was being so quite, it gave him the creeps. He was on his way to sign up from some possible good, or maybe bad (knowing his luck), after school clubs, but then this man had stopped him. He hardly even knew who this guy was, but yet here he was being told to sit in his office. 

 

"So, Naruto, how have you been, how was your day?" Asked the one eyed man casually.

 

Naruto looked at the man who was now sitting behind his desk,  _"why does this guy act like he knows me or something"_ he thought as he continued to stare at the man. 

 

"Not very talkative today I see, well that's fine," said the man. He pulled out some paper work and started looking it over while Naruto continued to stare at him, "I see you've been doing well in your classes, even though most of the time you sit in the back of the room doing your own thing. However, I must ask what was with all the pranks that you've been doing lately? They seemed to have gotten more frequent recently, don't you think?"

 

Naruto was surprised for a second that this man knew about his recent pranks, but then he remembered that he was at school and the principle himself had dished out his punishment for each of his recent pranks. 

 

Naruto still wasn't talking, Kakashi was starting to feel a little awkward about this whole thing,  _"maybe I should have approached this little meeting differently"_ he thought to himself. He sighed, "hm, so you do-"

 

"You some kind of pedo or something?" Naruto finally spoke, which startled the man a bit.

 

"Wha-no, what woul-"

 

"I've seen the way you look at me in class," Naruto interrupted.

 

"Y-you have, have you..." the man sat back in his chair.

 

 "Yeah I have, and I just want you to know that I don't go that way, ya hear me?!"

 

"Loud and clear," said the man. They fell into a long silence then,  _"well this could have gone better,"well better now than never I suppose ,"_ he thought. He sighed as he leaned forward, "Naruto, I'd like to make you a proposal."

 

"A proposal! Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought I just told you that I don't go that way, mister, y'know!" Naruto said holding up his hands like a shield.

 

The man eavesdropped, "uhm, no, this isn't a marriage proposal, it's more like a deal."

 

"A deal?" Naruto put down his hands as he stared at the man to make sure he heard right, the man nodded.

 

"Yeah, that's right, a dea- uh why do you have your hand out like that?" The man looked at the young blond with his hand out expectantly.

 

"You said you hand a deal for me right?" Naruto asked, the man nodded once, "well if you want me to do anything, you gotta pay me first. A deal is like a favor, a favor means that you want me to do something for you, which is work, and work means money." The man was now looking at the young boy with a lost look in his eye, Naruto sighed and put down his hand a little. "If you've heard from everyone else at this stupid school already, then you would know that I'm just another poor kid who need to buy his close from a second hand shop or something, and I don't eat in the lunch room too often," then he looked up at the man in front of him with a new found determination, "but I don't care! I've been poor all my life, so I don't care what they think about me," he lifted up his hand up to the man again, "you want me to do something for you right? That's work, and I don't do things for free."

 

"Uh, uh, r-r-right, um, okay I'll pay you," Kakashi said stunned. He took in a deep breath, "alright, I'll get you your money, but first let me tell you what you'll be doing first, would that be okay with you, Naruto?"

 

Naruto stared holes into the one eyed man before putting his hand all the way down, he nodded, "alright, that's fine."

 

"Good. Now first off, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I would like for you to be, um.... how do I say this?" Kakashi looked away from the blond, unable to look at him any longer,  _"man, this is way harder than I thought it would be,"_  he thought to himself. He sighed, he was about to give up when he finally found the words he'd been looking for, "how would you like to come and work for me?"

 

"Work for you?" Naruto asked skeptically, "you sure you're not a pedo, or something pervy like that?"

 

"No, no, no I'm not a pedophile or a pervert," Kakashi said,  _"why can't people ever stop asking me that? Icha Icha is not perverted it's just grown up"._ He thought to himself, he sighed, "let me explain, I would like you to be one of my student, more or less, I have one already, but I wouldn't mind if you joined me."

 

"Hmm... when you say more or less your student, what do you mean?" Asked Naruto, still unsure if he should trust this man or not.

 

"Well, what I mean is that you would be more like my assistant than my student, but that doesn't mean I wont take the time and teach anything, I will." Kakashi said, "you'll still need to come to school and all that, but after school, or whatever club activity that you're in, you will be working as my assistant, understand?"

 

Naruto had a look of deep thought before he nodded, "yeah, I got it, but how much does this job pay? I can't do somethings like reaching things in high places or drive a care because of obvious reasons, but I can do other things like make tea, or filing and other things like that y'know."

 

"Uh right, well I don't think that you'll be needing to do anything too difficult, but I'll find something that you can do so you don't get board." Kakashi said, he was happy that the blond was being so mature about this, "so is that a deal?"

 

"Yeah, I guess it's about as good as I'm gonna get it for now, it's a deal," Naruto said with a smile.

 

"Grate, I'll meet you in the lunch room tomorrow to discuses the finer details of the deal." Kakashi said reaching out his hand to shake the blond's hand.

 

Naruto shook his hand and nodded, "I'll see you then," then he got up from his seat and left Kakashi's office.

 

Kakashi watched him go, letting out a sigh once the door closed behind the blond, "I can't believe I just gave an eight year old boy a job as my assistant to keep him safe. What was I thinking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: come on Kakashi, let's be real here. 
> 
> Kakashi: I am, I'm not a pervert, no mater what the fans think! 
> 
> me: riiiight


	4. Forming deals

Naruto snuck into the library to find one of the public computers, he found one and quickly started to go through the programs on it to find the one he wanted, He started typing on it, every so often he would up from the screen to make sure no one caught him there, he usually never goes into the library right after school's out, especially when there were still people around. But this was a special case. He luckily didn't have to duck under the desk too often since the only one he came by was the librarian and she was one of the staff that actually liked Naruto. When Naruto was done doing what he needed to do, he printed out a few papers and left.

 

Naruto had spent the rest of the day signing himself up for all the clubs that was still available and had space on the sign up sheet. Now that he was eight, he was also going to see about another matter that had been bothering him for quite a while now, more so in the past year alone.

 

Making his way out of the school without getting caught by the usual bullies and mean willed teachers, he make his way off school grounds and over to a bus stop. As he waited for a bus to come, he pulled out a long sleeved trench coat and a hat, both were a little big on his small frame, which was what he wanted. The bus came and he got on, sitting all the way in the back away from the other passengers, he got off on at his stop and walked all the way down the street to the tall building at the heart of Konoha. He walked up to the front desk and waited for the person behind it to notice him, when they did hi said, "he's expecting me," the person nodded and told him that he cold go right in. Naruto nodded his thanks and went into the room he was to have his meeting in.

 

The 3rd walked in from a few minute after, he looked over to Naruto and smiled as he walked over to his chair and sat, "Naruto, thanks for coming, but we could have had this meeting at your house."

 

Naruto took off his hat and coat, "that wouldn't have would, you know how that man is," he said when his cover was off.

 

"I suppose you're right, however, he's still your father," said the 3rd with a sigh.

 

"Adopted father," Naruto countered, "I don't belong to that family."

 

"...Did something happen between you two again?" Asked the 3rd after giving the boy a long look over.

 

Naruto huffed, folding his arms as he throw his back on the couch and looked away, "I don't really want to talk about it, but in some works, yeah, you could say he tried a few things this morning."

 

"A few?" Asked the 3rd as he dreaded the answer, Naruto nodded, "how bad and what did he do, exactly?"

 

Naruto still wasn't looking at the old man, he didn't want to say the words out loud, but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice if he was going to get answer. "He beat me up last night... and again this morning before school," he said in a low tone that was close to a whisper, "and... and he did something else too, but I... I don't want to talk about it."

 

The 3rd let out a heavy sigh, his hope in the village was deteriorating more and more every time Naruto came to his office, it wasn't spoken in words, but he could see it in the boys eyes as well. He was losing hope in the village as well, if this was to continue, he would resent the village even more than he already did. Hiruzen wasn't going to let that happen. if he could find a way to stop this, he was going to look until his eyes went blind! He looked over to Naruto as he was sitting on the couch, it had been nearly 4-5 months since the boy last come to see him. It was a week day so the sight of him in his uniform was not anything new, however, the way the uniform slightly hung on him was worrying in its own right. He had given that uniform to the boy personally a little over a year ago, it should be fitting him a little more normally now, but as Hiruzen continued to look at the clothing, he realized something... Naruto was smaller. Yes Naruto was small for his age, he knew that much, but as he looked at the boy he could tell that, somehow, Naruto had gotten smaller that he already was. Naruto was eight, 8 years old, but his clothes hung on him like he was about 5-6, his skin was paler than before, since the boy was naturally tanned it was noticeable, his golden-blond hair was now very light, almost like a washed out look (think of Ino's hair). Not only that, but from where he was sitting, Hiruzen could tell that he lost weight, his once chubby whiskered face was very slightly sunken in, his arms, the part that wasn't covered by his sleeves, was thin, almost looking like it was bone covered with skin. All in all, Naruto just looked very sick.

 

"Um... Naruto, uh...hmm," the 3rd began as Naruto turned to face him, when he did, Hiruzen could see that his eyes had small bags under it, making them look almost sunken in. Seeing this the 3rd hokage was trying hard not to stare, very hard indeed, but failed all the same when he didn't continue his sentence. 

 

"Yeah, what?" Naruto asked in wonder after sitting silently for a minute or two.

 

"R-right, well, um... actually I was wondering if you would like to have some dinner with me at my house? It's Asuma's turn to cook and I'm sure that Konohamaru would love to see his big brother figure again, what do you say?"

 

Naruto was surprised, he wasn't expecting to be invited over to the old man's home, especially if when his family was going to be there. He felt like he was intruding, almost like like he shouldn't accept in fear of offending them some how if he did show up, "I don't know if that would be a good idea..." He said, the 3rd looked a little disappointed by that answer, "I-I mean it's not like I wouldn't want to go, it's just, I don't know...if it would... be allowed, y'know?"

 

The 3rd looked at the boy for a moment before laughing, "nonsense! Of cause ot would be allowed! Why wouldn't I allow you into my own home if I'm the one to invite you?"

 

Naruto had a downcast look, "because I'm a demon..."

 

Hiruzen's face turned serious then, "who told you that?"

 

"...Some people in town. I was walking home one day over the summer when two men saw me and threw a rock at me, it hit me in the head really hard and I started to bleed." He put his left hand up to the side of his head where he had been hit as he remembered that day, "he called out to me and said 'try not to contaminate the village with your evil again' and then he walked away with his friend. They both gave me these mean looks as they watched me run away," a few tears slid from his eyes, "ever since that day, I always try to take the back road whenever I can every time I need to go somewhere alone."

 

The 3rd walked over to the couch and sat down next to the now crying blond, he put a and hand on his shoulder as he pulled the boy into a hug. He said some words to calm him down, when Naruto was calmed down he spoke again, "listen to me, Naruto, you're not a monster, you're a young boy who'd been dealt a bad hand that's all." Naruto looked up at the old man as he continued to spoke, "you are not a demon, you're a human boy who lost both of his parents, that can't be helped. However, if you come to dinner with me and my family tonight, I will answer any questions you may have about your parents, does that does that sound like a good deal?" Naruto nodded as he dried his eyes, "good, now lets go before my assistant comes in and tries to pile some more work onto my desk," he said earning a smile from Naruto, "good, now hold onto your stuff, I'm going to teleport up to my house."

 

"Okay," said Naruto as he grabbed his bag and disguise before they both disappeared into a puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be posted tomorrow since i'm too lazy to do it now until next time ja ne


	5. Truth

It was a little past dinner time now at the Sarutobi household, everyone had eaten their fill of the delicious meal made by Asuma, with cake for desert. He was having so much fun just sitting there at the Sarutobi dinner table, hearing stories from their past, telling jokes, then finally he felt relaxed enough to actually enjoy his time with them. It was more often then not that Naruto had found him self wishing for a family like them, a happy, kind and hard working father like Hiruzen, a laid back big brother, kinda like Asuma, and an active little brother like Konohamaru to play with. But he didn't, that was why times like these were always hard to walk away from, it hurt a little inside to remember that his reality wasn't anything like the Sarutobi dinner table was almost every night. The laughing, the playing around, just the sheer joy of the hole thing was like a dream to the orphaned blond... so it was hard to say goodbye why the time came, it was the reason why he hated goodbyes in the first place, because of moments like these.

 

Thanking everyone for the food, Naruto got ready to leave shortly afterwords, but not until he remembered the 3rd's promise to him. He looked around at everyone who was now in the living room playing board games or watching tv and noticed that at some point after dinner, the old man had disappeared on him. He asked Asuma where the old man could have gone and was pointed to the direction of the study, he followed the directions until he came to the room in question, not too big, not too small, and in no way very formal. Bookshelves lined the walls holding different subjects and such, a coat hook stand thing next to the door, a small fireplace a few feet away from the desk that was in the enter of the room, as soon as Naruto walked into the room, he was hit with the coziness of the whole room. The fire was on making it the perfectly worm temperature that someone could curl up onto the couch with a good book until they fell asleep, in front of this very fireplace was where Naruto found the one man who held the key to his locked past.

 

"Hay old man, what'cha doing in here all by yourself?" Asked Naruto still standing in the door way.

 

Hiruzen turned a smile onto the young boy as he beckoned him over, they both sat in front of the fire just staring into it for a moment before Naruto broke the silence. "Um... I... I mean, uh..." the only problem was that he didn't know what he was going to say, he had been looking for someone to tell him the true. About him, his parents, his past, if he had any real family left out there that shares his blood, everything... but he couldn't put those feelings into words, now that he had finally found someone who was actually willing to tell him the true about who he was as a whole. As a person even, he couldn't found the right word to speak them into existence to portray how he felt. 

 

Hiruzen, being as wise and observant as he was, picked up on this, "your parents were..." he began, catching Naruto's attention, "your parents were... no, they are hero's." He nodded to himself, now knowing what he wanted to say, he continued, "your parents are hero's to us all, to this village, to me, to my family, everyone. They were ninjas with kind harts and strong wills, your mother was known as 'The Red Hot Habanero' and she had a temper that served her well at times when needed, and... sometimes when she needed to make a strong point. She was beautiful and kind, understanding, she always tried her best to put a good foot forward even when she wanted to turn and run. Ah, and your father, he was 'The Yellow Flash', considered to be a genius even by the people of today. He was able to come up with strategy that some wouldn't even think of, he also was very kind and understanding, it was said that when he was on the battlefield you wouldn't see him until it was too late." He chuckled, "I still remember the day your mother came to Knonoha, she started off as a shy little thing, only to turn into the Red Hot Habanero, and your father.... well whenever I saw them together, I just knew that they would stay together for as long as time went on."

 

"How did they meet?" Asked Naruto finally finding the will to speak.

 

Hiruzen put his hands behind him andleaned back as he thought, "well lets see, it was your mother's first day in the village, school hadn't started back up yet since it was still winter brake and all. Oh yes, it was actually in this very room actually."

 

"What! Really?" Naruto asked, the 3rd nodded, "how?"

 

"Well to say the least, your was the sole survivor of the Namakaze massacre, it happened in a village not too far from our village, when it did happen, thankfully we had some of our shinobi stationed there on patrol or else he would have died along with them. It was a shame what happened to his village and his clan," the 3rd had a sad look on his face then, he breath a sigh before glancing at Naruto's hopeful face and continued. "But our ninja was there, even though he had just lost his home and family all in on fell swoop, he didn't cry, yes I'm sure he was sad on the inside, but he did it well... if I didn't know what had happened, I too would have fallen for that mask of his." He shook his head, a small grin appearing on his face, "you actually remind me a lot of him, actually, you remind me a lot of both of them," he watched as Naruto's eyes brightened. "Anyways, after he came to live in the village, he was enrolled in Leaf Academy so that he could become a ninja one day, then a couple of months later, your mother showed up as well under a peace agreement. She was staying at my house here, it had been a full week since she had arrived, so I had asked your father come by to show her around her new home, ever since that day, they were always together."

 

"What were their names?"

 

"Minato Namakaze and Kushina Uzumaki," said the 3rd proudly. "When they got married, I was very happy, not only did they find love after being up-rooted from their own lives to live in a new place, but they also had you, which made a few other people happy for them as well. If only for a different reason," he said the last part mostly in a whisper to himself."

 

But Naruto heard him all the same, "what do you mean?"

 

"Hm?" Asked the 3rd

 

"What do you mean that they were happy for a different reason?" Asked Naruto confused, "what other reason would they be happy for?"

 

Hiruzen sighed, he wasn't surprised that Naruto heard what he said, even if it was a whisper, they were still sitting right next to each other so of course he would hear him. However, he didn't like the fact that the blond did hear him because now he was going to have to answer his question weather he liked it or not. He turned away from Naruto's questioning gaze to look deep into the fireplace, as if it would have all the answers that they both seek, putting his hands in his lap, he leaned forward and spoke, but more to himself than the boy. 

 

"Power, that's all, they all want power.... back then, that was what seemed to matter the most, especially during times of war."

 

**Flashback**

**_The day before Naruto was born..._ **

 

_Minato was just about to head home for the night when an ANBU showed up in his office, "yes, what is it?" He asked the ANBU in the dog mask._

_"You are needed for a council meeting," said the ANBU._

 

_"Thank you, I'll head over there now," said Minato, the ANBU nodded once before poofing away. Minato sighed as he got ready to head over to meet the soul stea... I mean,_ _the council members._

 

_He walked into the council room, there waiting for him were all the members of the civilian and shinobi council. The civilian members sat on the left of the room, shinobi members on his right, which consisted of : Tsume Inazuka, Choza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Hiashi Hyuuga. At the head of the table, where the Hokage usually sat, which would be him, sat Hiruzen Sarutobi to Minato's surprise. Behind him stood his old teammates, Homura and Kohura, they both seemed to have rather pleased faces on, which Minato instantly took as a red flag, after taking a minute to look around the room he asked, "well, I don't suppose you all gathered here to talk about the weather."_

 

_"No, Minato, I'm afraid not," Hiruzen said in a serious tone, "_ _this meeting is about you."_

 

_"Ah I see, is there something that I did wrong?" Minato asked coolly._

 

_"No, actually, it's not what you did wrong, it's more like what you are about to do,"  answered Kohura._

 

_"Oh?" Asked Minato, "and what may that be?"_

 

_"Why, rebuild your clan, of course," said Kohura with a sweet smile, and when I say smile, it's more like a smirk._

 

_"My clan? ...I'm not sure what you're talking about," Minat was officially confused by the old woman's words._

 

_"Allow me to clarify this for you, Minato,"  Homura spoke up, "you are about to become a father very soon, correct?"_

 

_"Yes," Minato nodded, still not sure what they were getting at, he had already told them that he wasn't marrying anyone else after Kushina, so what where they on about now?_

 

_"Well, we have come up with a way to help you rebuild your clan with out you having to marry anyone other than your current wife," Homura said._

 

_"Not only that, but we have also come up with a way to bring peace to the elemental nations," finished Kohura with a her smirk._

 

_Minato thought for a moment, if they weren't going to use him to rebuild his clan, then the only other person with his bloodline would be.... Minato shot a glare at the two old bats. "What are you getting at, explain," he said with well hidden anger, he was hopping that his suspicions were wrong._

 

_"It's just as Kohura and Homura had said," Just then the door behind him opened to reveal a new face, one that was half covered by bandages, it was Danzo, if Minato remembered correctly. Donzo walked into the room with his usual cane and one arm attire, he mads his way to stand a few feet away from Minato before continuing to talk, "we're not going to use you to rebuild your clan. However, he would like to use your child, a boy if I'm not mistaken."_

 

_"How would you know that?" Minato ask still not liking the situation, "and what is this plan of your to rebuild the Namakaze clan?"_

 

_Donzo smirked (for him it's a smile), "you see, while you have your wife, he can have whoever he wants, and with a bloodline like your and Kushina's in his veins, his children will be twice as strong. As for how we'll bring together the elemental nations, well, that will be through marriage and-" he explained but was cut off by Minato._

 

_"No"_

 

_"...hm, excuse me?" Donzo asked._

 

_"I said, no," Minato folded his arms and stared at Donzo, "I'm not going to force my UNBORN SON into a loveless marriage just so everyone can be happy."_

 

_Up until then a few of the shinobi council members, namely Tsume, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, and the 3rd, had disapproving looks on their faces as Donzo spoke. While everyone else, namely Hiashi, Kohura, Homura, and the civilian council, had approving looks, but when Minato refused to hear anymore of Donzo's plan, that all changed. "What?! How, why would you refuse such an offer?" Asked Kohura, "even if the boy is still young, he will grow into the position and restore your plan to the power that it once was, if not more so given time, plus he wouldn't be tied down to just one woman for the rest of his life."_

 

_"That's true," said Homura, "if you will agree, then your son will have not one, but three or four wives to choose from to continue your bloodline in. Not to mention those wives will most likely come from a Kage's recommendation of their most highest ranking elite jounin or even their own family, think of the..."_

_"Enough!" It was Tsume that spoke up then after slamming her hands down on the table, she had had enough (clearly) of the situation and wanted her voice heard, there was no way that she was going to go along with such bullshit. T_ _he civilian side were nodding along approvingly until Tsume spoke out,_ _She leveled a hard glare at them which made some of them jump and shiver, she then turned that glare on,Homura and Kohura, who also just but then started to glare back, the fools. "Look, I want peace to be brought to the Nations too, but to put a child in that kind of situation before it's even born is asking too much," she said  sitting back down in her seat once all eyes were on her. "this type of thing, even though it is well practiced to bring back dying out clans and to bring two clans together, what makes you two think that it will work for five NATIONS?"  
_

 

_"Yes, it's more than likely that some of the other Kage wont consent to sending their daughters off to marry into a harem with an untold number of women in it," said Inoichi thinking of his own new born baby girl._

 

_"I would have to agree with that logic," said Shikaku with Choza nodding his head, even though they both don't have daughters to speak of, they still wouldn't like the idea of a harem. A harem had a lot of women with only one guy to share between them all, even though that would be most guys dream, it was mostly a dream of an erotic fantasy, a passing fancy even, NOT a lifetime commitment. Plus it would be a headache trying to please a bunch of different women, so that they don't kill you in your sleep, on a daily basis, konoichi or not._

 

_"Even so, a treaty such as this would go down history as memorial occasion, normality would not be expected to solve an age old conflict," said Hiashi, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started._

 

_"I agree, Lord Hiashi, does make a valuable point," said one man from the civilian council._

 

_"Same here," said another civilian._

 

_"And I do as well," said yet another nameless non-shinobi type person._

 

_"Very well, if we're all in agreement then I say we-" Homura was interrupted by Minato promptly losing the very last of his patience with the idiocy of the situation._

 

_He let off some steam by turning to all of the council members that were seated at the table talking as if the decision was already made, and punch the table with Tsunade-like strength, where ever that strength had come from was unknown. The table, from where Minato had punched it, cracked violently all the way through before splintering off in many directions and shattered as if the whole thing was made from glass. This of course caught everyone's attention, the civilian council was so caught off guard that they barely had time to get up from their seats, while all the shinobi in the room moved quickly to avoid getting hit by the splinters and other debris. The civilian side of the table were shocked and frightened, Hiashi, Kohura, Homura, and the 3rd were mainly shocked, although Hiruzen was shocked by the fact that it was Minato who did that to the table, but he quickly got over it. Hiashi stared at the table that he was just sitting at, thanking whatever grater power there were that he had the skill set of a shinobi and not an ordinary man, he glanced over to Tsume, Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku just as shoked_ _by the most recent braking down of their council table, he then rid himself of the shock ans straightened up. He was a Hyuuga after all. Donzo had moved to a far corner of the room to avoid getting hit, but since he was the one sanding right next to Minato when it happened, he did manage to get a small scrape from from the attack since he was busy agreeing with the civilian side and Hiashi to get away sooner. Everyone else remained unharmed._

 

_Straightening himself out after the tables demise, he took a good look around the room to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone too badly, when he saw that there was no injures from when the table was broken to now he nodded. He let out a long breath to calm himself down father, "you all that wish my son well, who will stand by my diction to not push my child into political harem farce, raise your hand."  No one moved at first, "unless you want to join the table, you will all answer me truthfully and without hesitation, understand?"_

 

_The civilian side stared at each other for a moment before one brave (or foolish, i'm not sure which yet) stepped forward, "and if disagree?"_

 

_Minato leveled an Uchiha worthier glare at said man, "then you can leave-"_

 

_"Well if that's all,"_ _he man who stepped forward made to had for the door._

 

_"-the village,_ _"_ _Minato continued, the man looked at him, "if there is anyone here that doesn't like the way I do things around here, then they can leave the village and never come back." He said as he looked around the room and saw mostly_ _the civilian members get angry, while everyone else's face was natural, "now... those in favor of bringing up this marriage talk when our kids get older, say aye."_

 

_"Aye," said Tsume, Shukaku, Choza, Inoichi, Hiruzen. A very reluctant Hiashi, Homura, Donzo_ _and Kohura said it a little while after._

 

_"Good, now, those in favor of the marriage and leaving the village, say aye."_

_"Aye," said two of the civilian council members, other than that, no one else said a word, as if a third option would be know._

 

_Minato smiled, "alright, majority rules, those of you who didn't vote please let me know how when you've packed your stuff, because you leave in the morning."_

 

_Before either of his teammate could speak up and reclaim their vote for the marriage, Hiruzen spoke up for the first time that meet, "since that's all, I say that this meeting is done with, all of you are dismissed."_

 

_"Thank you, Lord 3rd, since that's all, I'll be heading home then," said Minato with a bow at the end._

 

_As the 4th was exiting the room, Kohura called out, "you're making a mistake! The time to do this is now, while we've still got the time."_

 

_Minato had paused mid exit, the door in his, he was practically out the door already, but upon hearing Kohura's words he just had to stop. He released some of his killing intent (ki from now on) at the old woman, he turned his head enough so she could see him place a sweet smile on his face, "do please try something, Kohura, I would love to send you on an all expense paid trip to Cloud and Stone. I hear that your genjutsu had killed many a man from both of those villages," Kohura bristled._

 

_"Y-you wouldn't," Kohura said, silently cursing herself for the stutter._

 

_"Mess with my family and I will," said Minato as he fully exited the room._

 

_The room was deadly silent as the occupants in the room stared at the door that Minato just left through, the silence was broken when Hiruzen started chuckling. "And what's so funny Hiruzen, have you failed to see the weight of this situation?"_

 

_"No, no, I was just thinking of when to get Minato to congratulate him on finally putting Kohura in here place," chuckled the 3rd as he walked around the rubble of the broken table. "I must admit that his strength surprised me, but it's too be expected, knowing who his teacher was."_

 

_"What are you talking about, Hiruzen, everyone knows who's his teacher is, it's Jiraya of the Sannin," spoke Donzo._

 

_The 3rd turned around to look at Donzo with a knowing look, "yes, his first teacher was Jiraya, however, his master was Tsunada." He said loving the surprised looks he got, "I don't expect any of you to know when he started training under her, but he did none-the-less, now excuse, me, I have better things to do than wast my time deciding a child's future for him." Then he left._

 

**Flashback end**

 

"The next day your were born and the Kyuubi attacked, you're parents tried their best to protect the village. Although in the end they both died protecting you, they ended up sealing the Kyuubi inside of you," Hiruzen said. He could see that the boy was trying to take in all that he had just learned at once, yet he was still just a child and something like this wouldn't be easy to ear.

 

The fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him alone made him pause, his dad protected him even at the caused of his own life, then sealed the thing that attacked the village inside him as well. He didn't know what to say, it was a lot to take in, "did they really love me that much?" He asked unsure of himself.

 

"Of course, they loved you so much that they gave both their lives for you," said the 3rd. He lifted Naruto's chin so he could look at him, "don't ever let anyone tell you that your parents didn't love you, because that will be a lie, they loved you more than life itself."

 

Naruto started to cry, the old man pulled the boy into a tight hug and held him until he fell asleep. He picked up the young blond and carried him out of the study, he brought him to the room that Kushina used to use when she first arrived in the village. As he was putting the sleeping child to bed, genteelly as not to wake him, he took a good look at him. It was true, Naruto had lost weight since the last time he had seen him, about 40lb or more, which wasn't healthy for a boy his size, he was nearly skin and bones in the old man's arms. He sighed, "oh Naruto, Minato would be rolling in his grave if he only knew what this village had done to you," he laid Naruto down on the queen sized bed and pulled the covers over him before exiting the room him self.

 

Once back in his study room, he sat down behind the desk, an ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared before him, "report."

 

"It's as you thought, Lord 3rd, it's happening with this family as well, I have all the evidence on camera," said the ANBU.

 

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair with a mighty sigh, "I feared that this would happen, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't find a good home for the poor boy."

 

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" Asked the ANBU.

 

"Go a head," nodded the 3rd.

 

"Why don't you just adopt him?" 

 

"I would if I could, but seeing as I am the Hokage, that would be hard. I work all day and very late into the night, most times I have to sneak away from the office to have some dinner with my family, if I adopted him, I wouldn't get to spend much, if at all, time him." The 3rd closed his eyes, "honestly, I've tired putting him in a good home hoping that people could see past the Kyuubi inside him, but even so, I have no such luck. I'm running out of places to put him, families without their own children, families who didn't lose anyone in the attack, even some families that had family members that only got injured in the attack, but it's still no good. Not even the clans would take him."

 

"The clans, sir? What do you man?" Asked dog mask.

 

"Just as I said, I went around to some of the clans heads to see if they would take him in, but none would," answered Hiruzen.

 

"The Hyuuga's?" Asked dog mask.

 

"Hiashi hated the fact the Minato declined the marriage proposal the day before the attack, but when Minato and Kushina died, he was the first to ask for the boy," Hiruzen said.

 

"If he was the first, why put him though this process?" Asked the ANBU.

 

"Because after the first week in the Hyuuga compound, I got word that some of the main branch members had killed a few of the side branch members," the 3rd explained.

 

"But wha..." the ANBU  was confused so Hiruzen explained.

 

"The reason why the side branch members were killed, was because they had to stop most of the main branch members from killing the Naruto when he was only two months old. That in turn got them killed, mainly because the main branch found it disrespectful for their side branch to protect the boy in the first place, it was then that Hiashi came up with the idea to tell the members about the boy's parentage. Of cause then the other Hyuuga council members came up with the idea to use Naruto for their own gain, I couldn't allow that to happen, so I had to get the boy out of there."

 

The Anbu took this information in before asking, "what about the Inuzuka clan?"

 

"Even though Tsume was ready to accept Naruto with open arms and raise him as her own, the elders of the clan made threats on the boys life," the 3rd said solemnly, opening his eyes.

 

"Surely one of the Ino-Shika-Cho clan's had..." the ANBU tried but Hiruzen shook his head, "why?"

 

"Shikaku's wife didn't want Naruto anywhere near her or her child, Choza's wife had lost her father in the attack and blames Naruto for it, and Inoichi's wife didn't want to take care of a 'demon brat' since both her parents had lost their lives in the attack. Donzo on the other hand had tried many times to clam the child, but I feared that he would only corrupt the poor child, so I declined his offers." He leaned forward in his chair, "Kakashi, take off your mask, you don't need to use it anymore."

 

The ANBU stood up and removed his mask to reveal a two eyed Kakashi, "what would you have me do, sir?"

 

"Since you've already made contact with him, I would like for you to keep a closer eye on him. If you see any potential ninja skills rare it's head while you're with him, report back to me right away with the details, after that, I'll make sure to enroll him into Leaf Academy. We'll take it from there," said the 3rd.

 

"And as for his home situation?" Kakashi asked.

 

"I would like you to keep an eye on that for the next week or so until I can find a better solution other than the ones I've had before," said the 3rd, "that's all, you're dismissed."

 

Kakashi nodded, "understood," then poofed away.

 

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair again, looking up to the ceiling, "it's only going to get harder from here."


	6. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some longer chapters in the future but not very often, mostly short-ish chapters for now

There was a scream in the darkness.

 

A loud cry for help, filled with pain and sorrow.

 

It was a lone cry, filling the night with emotions.

 

Fear, sadness.... "alone," it cries out.

 

"I don't want to be alone!" The voice screamed.

 

The cries got louder and louder the closer she got, "I don't to be alone! Someone, please, I don't..." the voice was scared, that much she knew.

 

"Someone, anyone... I don't want to be alone anymore, please!" The voice screamed out followed by low sobbing.

 

Temari was getting worried, this sound of this person's voice made her want to cry for company as well, but who would come? Who from their village would come to their aid, to comfort them, to be with them?  _"No one, that's who, no one at all,"_ she thought, answering her own question. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them, she had to be strong and find the source of that voice. 

 

"It hurts!" Cried the voice this time, "I'm alone and it hurts! Someone please take away this pain from me!" 

 

Now Temari was running, running towards the sound of that voice, she knew she wasn't going to be able to do much to take away the pain from that person complete, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She was lonely too, she was crying too, she was weak right now, she knew it all too well, but she wasn't going to stay that way. 

 

"Help me!" Cried the voice, it was closer now, so Temari continued to forward, following the sorrow filled cries to the source. 

 

She ran and ran in the darkness of the night, not knowing where she was going, not caring where she would end up. She just had to find the that voice. She was breathing hard as her feet hit the ground harder with each step she took. Running faster than she had in all of her twelve years of life. She wasn't sure of how long she had been running, she lost track of the time ages ago, but she kept on running, even when her legs felt like jello, even when her lungs were burning and begging for more air, she still ran. She was getting closer now, she was going to find that person who was calling out to her from so far away, she wanted to find them, no she needed to. If not for herself, then for that person.

 

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Said the voice, it was much louder now than before and Temari couldn't take it anymore, the pain in those words just broke her hart. 

 

There was a small bit of light coming out over the horizon now, which meant that it would be morning soon, there was no time to rest now. In the distances she could see the entrance to her village, but no guards,  _"what's going on here, where are all the gurad's?"_ She thought to herself as she ran through the opening,  _"well no time for that now, I need to-"_

 

**"AAAAARRRHH!!"**

 

Suddenly she had to stop herself from running into a crowd of screaming villagers,  _"what the?"_ She looked around at the people who were running in front of her now, blocking her path, they were in a panic. Screaming and crying and yelling all together malting into one loud, noisy mess,she wouldn't be able to get through them without being trampled, the ground root was effectively cut off to her now, but that wasn't going to stop her. Not now, not when someone needed her. She took a few steps back, bent her knees a little, ignored her urge to fall from exhaustion, and lipped to the nearest building, she repeatedly lipped from building to building until she got closer to the Kazakage building. She was damn near close to being drained of chakra, but her adrenaline and will-power was the only things keeping her going, she continued to forward until a sight in the distance made her stop dead in her tracks.

 

**"AAAAARRRHH!!"**

 

There it was, the source of the voice that was calling out to her, she couldn't believe it. Shukaku the sand demon, the one tailed beast beast sealed inside Gaara... and the source of all his pain. Towering over building, destroying homes, Shukaku was on a rampage! Temari was filled with fear, she knew that her youngest brother was the holder of the one tails, but never in her life did she think that the demon would get out his back was to her but it was a scary sight all the same..

 

Shukaku stopped his rampage for a few seconds, suddenly he turned to her like he just noticed that she was there, she turned his full body round, taking some buildings out as he did the movement. Temari then realized that she was much closer to the beast than she originally thought she was, her mind told her body to run, to get out of there and go where it was safe, but she couldn't get her legs to move one inch. She looked Shukaku in the eyes while he did the same to her, they stayed like that for a few minute before she heard a voice, it was small and sad, just like before.

 

"Sister?" It said, "sister, help me."

 

It was Gaara's voice, she realized this, but yet her body still refused to move under the monster's stare.

 

"Big sister, please, help me! Save! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Gaara said.

 

Temari could see the top half of Gaara small body coming out from the top Shukaku's head, he wasn't moving, it was like he was did and this thought scared Temari the most. It scared her so much that she was now completely frozen in place, just staring at the one tails. 

 

It smiled at Temari then, the lines curving up into something crud enough to be close to one at least, **"awe what's the matter little girl? You're going to try to save the little brat now, huh? What, is he no longer your little bother, now that you've seen me!?"** Shukaku yelled the last part and began to laugh, which shook Temari out of her frozen state a little.

 

"W-wh-wha-what do-o you m-me-e, of-f h-h-he's st-still my-y littl-le brot-her," stuttered Temari, still scared and still very much rooted to the spot she was at. Shukaku then roared with laughter at Temari's stuttered statement, "wh-what's so f-funny?" She asked, slightly shaking after hearing the creature laugh.

 

 **"Oh nothing much, just the fact that you expect me to believe that load of bullshit will have me rolling for days!"** Roared Shukaku, continuing to laugh,  **"and to think, here I was just telling poor little Gaara how I'm going to have a little fun around here before anyone tries to come alone and seal me away. But then you came, and the brat's been calling out to you this whole time, but what are you doing now? You're fucking standing there like a fucking weakling, unable to save the little brat!"**

 

"What, Gaara-" Temari's shaking subsided after hearing the mention of her brother's name.

 

Shukaku started to turn away from her at this point,  **"actually, the brat can't stop talking about you, some times it gets really annoying, but I guess despite that, I wanted to see if you were as grate as the kid said. Yet you stand there looking at me like you're going to wet your pants! Its disgusting!"**  He turned his enough to look back at her,  **"you're a real disappointment to us both, I hope you know that now."**

 

"TEMARI! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Yelled a voice from behind Temari, she jumped a little and turned to see who yelled, it was her father. He ran over to her just as Sukaku's tail smashed down just inches next to her, Temari closed her eyes as she felt the world around her tilt and shake violently. When she opened her eyes again, she was in her fathers arms being carried away from the angry Shukaku, who had started up his rampage upon the village again, "are you alright, Temari?" She heard her father's voice come from over her head, but she couldn't look away from the demon's form, so she just nodded. 

 

Her father, the 4th Kazakage, wasn't always so nice when dealing with his kids, knowing this told Temari just how serious the situation was. Her father, Raza, handed her off to one of the jounin before looking her in the eyes, "Temari, listen to me, that thing is no longer your brother," he said in his usual cold tone of voice, "he is a weapon. All weapons  are used to defend the safety of the village and it's people, not put them in danger. Now while I'm out taking care of that beast, I want you to look after your brother, Kankuro, do you understand?" Temari nodded her head dumbly, "good," Raza looked to the jounin that was with them, "take good care of them, Baki, make sure that all the other villagers are taken care of as well. I'll be back as soon as I can once the Jinchuriki is under control."

 

"Leave it to me, Lord Kazakage," Baki said in a serious voice.

 

Raza nodded once before jumping away from the two of them, as if time had finally caught up with her, Temari yelled out, "father, wait!" But it was too late as Raza had already gone out of range to hear what his daughter was saying, she wanted to go after him, to tell him not to hurt Gaara, but she couldn't. As soon as she took one step her body gave out on her, Baki went to stop her from going after her father, but instead had to stop her from hitting the ground. He picked her up in his arms and carried her off into the evacuation center, once inside, a young boy resembling the Kazakage ran up to them with a worried look on his face, he followed Baki over to one of the medic ninja's that was there healing people's injures. Baki laid Temari on one of the unoccupied beds they had and called a medic over to look her over.

 

"Is she okay?" Asked Kankuro as he looked at his sister's un-moving form.

 

Baki turned to him for a second before watching the medic get to work, "she'll be fine soon, I'm sure she just needs to rest a little." Kankuro nodded and sat by his sister's bed side, waiting for her to wake up.

 

Meanwhile in Konoha

 

Naruto sprang up into a sitting position on the bed and proceeded to look around the room, it was a little dark with light from the sunrise coming through the window. He knew that this wasn't his room, mainly because the bed he was laying in was an actual bed and not some lumpy old thing with just enough cotton in it to look like some large, flat pillow. Plus the sheets wasn't an old worn out and ratty excuse for covers, in fact, they looked brand new, they even felt soft to the touch like it was made from clouds or something. Not to mention the walls, the walls in this room had color and decorative pictures and paintings, while his own  walls remained bare. The pillows were actual pillows, much to Naruto's surprise, this room, no this bed, was the bed that Naruto had always wanted: soft, comfortable, and of course inviting. He wished his bed back "home" was at least half as nice as this one, he would sleep in it all day long if he could, yet he couldn't. He wished that he could either take this bed with him, or lay back down to sleep in it much longer, forever, if possible, but he couldn't.

 

With a reluctant sigh, he got up from the heavenly bed and started looking for his stuff. It was still yet another school day and he needed to get going, today was the day that he would know if any of the clubs had let him in or not. If they hadn't, they he was going to make it an effort to look for an actual job so he can get some money to live off of, the money that he was supposed to get from the council wasn't getting to him, and he needed that to stop. Plus he had to see that one eyed man again, Kakashi something was his name, if Naruto remembered right.

 

With all of his things packed up and ready to go, she made up the bed, left the room, then tried to exit the house itself all in a quick and quite manner. However, before he could leave, leave, he got caught. "And where do you think you're going young man?" Asked the 3rd in a stern tone with one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

 

"Oh I was going to go to school," Naruto said turning to the head Sarutobi.

 

"Is that so? Hmm, do you always go this early?" Hiruzen took his hand away from Naruto's shoulders to fold them over his chest.

 

"Uh yeah, I do, I like to get there early enough so that I can finish any homework that I didn't get to finish the night before, y'know" said Naruto with a big smile.

 

"Hmm," Hiruzen gave him a long look, "well that's all well and good, but how about you stay for breakfast? I'll even make sure that you get to school on time."

 

Naruto didn't like getting to school on time, although he's never been late for class before, he just liked the idea of heading off to school early. You know, before the crowd of students and teachers fill the hallway with their morning chatter, it's like the quite before the storm as some people might say. Yet seeing as the 3rd Hokakge was inviting him to another meal, two meals that he's barely able to have in his own "home" before leaving, well, that's just one offer that he couldn't refuse. "Okay sure, what're we having?"

 

Hiruzen chuckled, "anything you want, but first I would like you to start waking everyone up while I get started on the food."

 

"Okay!" Naruto dropped his bag in the corner before running half way down the hall before turning back, "wait a minute. Old man, you know how to cook?" He asked looking up at the 3rd.

 

Hiruzen turned to face the young boy with a proud look on his face and both hands on his hip, "well of course I do, boy, when you're as old as I am, you pick up a thing or two along the way." Naruto looked at him in awe, "now quit standing around and wake everyone up, by the time you're done, I should be half way through, now go."

 

"Sir, yes sir!" Naruto saluted and continued to run down the hall to wake up people.

 

The old man chuckled to himself as he watched the blond go, "that boy's just too much like his parents to be real, oh well, it's good to have him around," he said and walked off to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i forgot to post the official couples in the 2nd chap so i'll do that now
> 
> Gaara x Naruto  
> Sasuke x Naruto  
> Sakura x Sasuke  
> Kakashi x Iruka  
> Kakashi x Naruto (onesided)  
> Kyuubi x Naruto  
> Kyuubi x Sasuke (slightly onesided)  
> Jiraya x Orochimaru
> 
> i'm not sure of the main couple just yet


	7. Jobs

 

 

A normal day for Naruto Uzumaki would be the favored routine of uneven-fullness. Wake up. Go to school. Get ignored by all the teachers and students kinda like the classroom plot for "Another". Then at the end of the day, if there was nothing left to do at school, he would wonder about the streets and back allies in the shadows, like the ninja he is, until it got really dark out, that's when he start his going home routine. You know the basic "teenage sneak-in" with out getting caught on the way to the safety of his room. Usually he would wait for his foster family to all go to sleep before attempting the tiring mission, then barricade his door and set traps in order to wake him when his foster family was awake so he wasn't caught off guard. Yep, that's the  _was_ the usual order of things that went with the usual day, with any foster family since he was 4-5, however, not anymore.

 

Why? Because Naruto Uzumaki wasn't 4-5 anymore, Naruto Uzumaki was now 8 years old, and unbeknownst to him, that was when Uzumaki boys start their "change cycle" as it was named years ago. What is the "change cycle", you maybe asking, well to put it into simple terms, it's almost like puberty. 

 

Keyword:  _Almost_

 

I could explain that how this change cycle is only unique to the male section of the Uzumaki clan. I could explain how this cycle, since it only happens in young male starting at the age of 8-9, changes their body into a more effeminate form later on in life. I could also explain how this change, being unique in nature even to the Uzumaki as one of their known bloodline traits, remains unknown to even them. Why it happens, what makes it happen, what triggers it, or even what other effects it has on the male body. No, that part is still a mysterious secret that wish to keep. And because of this well kept secret, Minato Namikaze had no idea that Kushina Uzumaki was actually male by birth until they just after he told her that he loved her for the very first time. And because the Uzumaki's head family  _always_ had the strongest effects in their blood, it gave poor Minato the shock of his life, even after they had sex for the first time. _and_

 

Now I know you're wondering,  _"wait... if Kushina was just a really girly trap, how did they have Naruto?"_ Well that's where both the Namakaza  _and_ the Uzumaki bloodlines come in, because both bloodline can cause male pregnancy, but let me put that into simple terms.

 

Namakaza's:  _Seme_

 

Uzumaki:  _Uki/Seme (depending on how feminine they look)_

 

BUT aside from all that, now that Naruto Uzumaki is 8 years old, it's time for his own change cycle to begin and because of that... things will happen.

 

Naruto walked into the lunch room and looked around, the 3rd as promised, delivered Naruto to school just before class would start. The young boy thank the old, for dinner, breakfast, and dropping him to school with just enough time before class to slip it unnoticed, then ran off to class before the halls had time to be half full. Sinking down into his usual seat in the back row, he went through his usual routine of not being there when he actually, and listened to the teacher taught the class. 

 

Lunch time came with a slight change for him, that change being the fact that he was actually in the lunch room for it, usual he would be in the library reading some book or doing homework that was due the next day. his teacher(s) would never, I mean ever, admit that his work was honor roll worthy, no not in a million years. Yet they would always leave notes on the back of his assignments to secretly tell him how good he did or what he should work on. It was always pleasing to him to get these notes, even though he cant show it in class else he might attract unwanted attention.

 

But today he was in the lunch room, even though he never ate lunch at school (cause his food money never makes it to him it should), he had to be there. 

 

"Did you eat lunch already?" Asked a masked figure coming up to the table that Naruto was at.

 

Being brought out of his wondering thoughts, he had already finished his homework (which will be hw from now on cuz I'm lazy like that) so he had nothing to do. He looked up at the masked man now sitting next to him. "Huh? Uuuh,yeah, I did," he lied, since he didn't like people knowing all his problems, plus now ever asked.

 

The masked man, Kakashi, nodded, "oh, did I keep you waiting long? I had just came back from my lunch brake a little early."

 

Naruto shook his head, "nah it's cool," he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand as he faced Kakashi, "so what's up?"

 

"Well, since our talk yesterday, I thought about some stuff that you can do as my assistant. It's nothing much really, but you will mostly be taking notes of the training sessions that I do with students. Monitor their progress and such, you wont be able to go on missions with is for obvious reasons, however, if later on I see you develop any ninja ability of your own, then I can consider teaching you some of my skill set." Explain Kakashi, "what do you think?"

 

Naruto shook his head, "no," he said sitting up straighter and turning to go into his bag.

 

Kakashi was a little surprised, "no? But I thought you would like the idea, ninjas get paid to go on these missions when they turn into genin."

 

Naruto nodded once as he looked through his bag on the table, "yeah, I know, but ninjas also die, I'm not looking for something like that right now." He took out some papers from his bag that had been stapled together and slid it in front of Kakashi, "dying in  the line of duty is all fine and stuff for some but not all."

 

Kakashi blinked at the blond next to him for a minute, letting the words he said sink in fully, before looking down at the papers now in front of him, "uhm, what's this?" He asked dumbly.

 

"A contract," Naruto said putting his head back on its resting position in his hand with his elbow back on the table. Seeing as Kakashi was going to need more info than that, he continued, "this a contract that says that you and I will be working together and you're going to pay me for my services. Since I'm only eight, I've already taken care of the legal stuff, but if within a few years we're still working with each other, then I'll make sure to up date the contract were it's needed. My terms and conditions are on page three of the contract, and page four is an information form that you will have to fill out so that I can update appropriately. Since you didn't have a pacific job description for me to put down, you'll need to fill out page four and explain what exactly you would like or need for me to for you, I've also put in a price range that you can pick from that wouldn't put too much of a strain on your wallet. My requested days off are also in the terms and conditions, but it's only one day a year so there's nothing to worry about, if you have anymore questions for me then my contact information is on the fifth page. I also have a small list of things that I can do on page five too, any questions?"

 

Kakashi stared at the blond as if he dad grown a second head, he stared longer still when Naruto had actually finished talking, he held up on finger, "just three."

 

"Okay, shoot," said Naruto holding back a slight yawn, he was running out of steam because of the early hour he had gotten up that morning.

 

"How old are you?" 

 

"Eight"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"How do you know how to right you a contract?"

 

"Mostly through books in the library, it's kinda boring but it's useful."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"When did you have the time to write this? I mean..." Kakashi flipped through the contract attentively, "this is very well thought out."

 

"Thanks, I have a friend in the Nara clan that helped me get books on this type of stuff, plus some others."

 

"The Nara clan? Really?" Kakashi asked," _I thought that Yoshino didn't want her son around Naruto,"_  he thought to himself.

 

Naruto nodded once, he was getting really sleepy now, " _if I hurry I could make it back to class and grab some shut eye before the teacher back,"_ he thought to himself. 

 

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the paper, he really was impressed by the extent of the work and detail went into it, it was a contract and a resume all i one. "Alright Naruto, I'll take a look at this in my office," he started to get up with the papers in his hands, "swing by for it after school when you have a chance before you leave for the day."

 

"Will do," Naruto said as his eyes stated to droop.

 

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto when he saw how tired the blond boy was, _"he must have stayed up really late working on this,"_ he thought. " Why don't you get some rest before the bell rings, you've still got 30 more minutes before class starts back up," he said and walked away.

 

Naruto hummed, "sure thing," he said before Kakashi was completely gone, once he was alone at the table, he got and stretched before going off to catch up on some Z's. Ever since he had gotten to class that morning, he had been feeling rather off, not just because of how early he woke up that day, but it was something else, a.... feeling? ,,,,Was it a feeling? He wasn't sure, or he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was feeling... off?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plans for a bit of a yaoi harem sometime in the future. let me hear your thoughts on that, paring ideas and suggestions welcomed.


	8. The art of smiling

One month...

 

It has been one month since Kakashi Hatake signed the contract and gave Naruto Uzumaki a job. It's been one month since the blond turned eight. It's been one month since the 3rd has been in contact with Naruto Uzumaki, one month without hearing anything from or about said blond, and he's a little more than worried. Its been one month since Naruto was taken- no, that's not the word, when someone's taken then that means that there is a trace of them somewhere out there. When someone has been taken, that means that the people that took that person has demands that they wont filled. When someone is taken, that means that there is a chance of that person is still alive for the moment. 

 

But Naruto Uzumaki wasn't taken, no.

 

You can't even say that he was kidnapped or stolen, not at all. This news came as a shock to Hiruzen when he first got the report. He checked everywhere for the boy, every where he knew of, found out about, even places that he wouldn't even want the boy knowing about until he was at least 18 years old. Hiruzen Sarutobi searched the village for days and weeks on end without finding hid nor hair of the little Naruto. Now it's been a month and still no word of the blond, Hiruzen was getting nervous, even some of the villagers were starting to take notice of his state. He was on edge constantly, barely getting an hour of sleep in his search, he was starting to get a little desperate.

 

Now there was a reward.

 

"Lord 3rd, why do you wast your time looking for that demon brat anyways? I'm sure that he'll just come back in a few more days, I really don't see anything to worry about." said Koharu after one council meeting.

 

But Hiruzen wasn't convinced, "oh? And what about the all that talk about giving him the CRA contract all those years ago, Koharu? Don't tell me you've changed your mind now."

 

Koharu huff indignantly, "of course, how could I even think about giving the act to such a... a-a creature as that!?"

 

The Sarutobi head resisted the urge to smack a bitch, "I'm afraid you'll have to explain that to me."

 

"The Namakaze and the Uzumaki bloodline is thought of as a treasure to many people, when the new spread that those two died, there were many a sad face in Konoha for months after. However, treasure or not, that blood has been contaminated with by that demon, thus I retract my opinion to give him the Clan Restoration Act," explained the old woman.

 

Sarutobi sighed as he continued to look out the window over the lively village,  _"Naruto... wherever you are, please be safe."_

 

 

Two months...

 

It's now been two months since the blond jinchiriki had disappeared from the hidden leaf village, Hiruzen is trying his best but he still cant find where the boy had gone. He extended his search out to the other villages to see is he had any more luck. So far nothing has come up.

 

"This is all my fault," said a moping Kakashi, "I should have looked out for him more. Should seen the signs, but...I-"

 

"Enough Kakashi, moping about isn't going to help us find him," said the 3rd sitting at his desk.

 

"I know, but there's just this feeling that I keep getting that says that I missed missed something. Something big and really important, yet small at the same time."

 

This peeked the 3rd's curiosity, "I didn't think Sharingan Kakashi missed much in the way of details," he said lacing his fingers together.

 

"I know and it's been bugging me ever since it happened, when I noticed, it was too late to ask. Yet even if I asked, he probably wouldn't tell me," Kakashi leaned his head on the back of the couch, "that was a mystery some times."

 

"...Would you like to tell me about his mysterious ways?" The 3rd asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"...I'm not sure, but... it always felt like HE was the grown up and I was merely the child that followed him around..."

 

 

Four months came and went, then five, and then six. The 3rd was at his wits end, he wanted to find Naruto so bad that he dreamed about it.

 

The council, shinobi and none, showed their indifference around the fourth month, always saying that he would come back when he was tired living in the woods or something. They laughed off Hiruzen's worries and made jokes about the missing bold, however, when they came into the fifth month, the jokes started to die down. By the fifth month, all jokes and laughter hauled all together about the Kyuubi holder. The council was starting to worry about the safety of the village if the blond ever decided to take revenge on the village for "giving him all the power he'd ever want". They were afraid that if the blond did actually come back, he would release the demon locked inside him and destroy the whole village.

 

These fears were of the foolish council members that hated the Kyuubi holder with a passion, because of this, they feared his return. Either it be alive or not.

 

Donzo, being one of the council that hated Naruto, went out of his way to make sure that the "demon boy" never set foot in the village again. He did this by sending out his ROOT soldiers on a mission to find the missing blond... and kill him... on sight. He did this in secret since the 3rd had already disbanded his ROOT organization.

 

 

 

It's now been one whole year without Naruto being seen or found, there for he was most-likely alive still. This belief was proven true-ish when a young blond boy was found at the west gate of Konoha, bruised, with broken bones and an untold amount of damage. This boy was recognized as the missing boy Naruto Uzumaki, he was found by both a undercover ROOT agent and the 3rd Hokage himself, and since the 3rd was present to stop him, the ROOT agent couldn't carry out his mission. Because of this, Naruto was saved and brought back to the village.

 

Yet when Hiruzen brought the unconscious to be looked at in his privet underground medical room, he was told that the boy was in a deep coma. It seemed that he had been in that state for a while now for an unknown amount of time, the medical ninja that looked the boy over didn't know when the boy would wake again.... or if he ever will.

 

The Sarutobi head was brought down by that new and wasn't sure what to do, but whatever the case, he was just happy that Naruto had returned home again. Even if he wasn't awake, at least the old man could have peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for now, but don't worry, Naruto will wake up in the next chapter.


	9. Lost memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, my brain became very dangerous and thought up a very weird medical report. read with caution and a slight understanding that a mind can get very dark real fast.

"He looks so.... small and helpless just laying there like that. Are you sure that he'll be alright doctor?" Asked Kakashi as he looked down at Naruto's sleeping form.

 

The doctor nodded, "yes, it will take some time for him to regain some of his former weight, just laying here wont make that go any faster, not that he weighed much more than he does now than when he left." he sighed, "however, I've known this boy all his life and if I can say one good thing about him, then that is that he's a fighter."

 

Kakashi nodded his agreement, "yes, he's quit the fighter, that I know... what about his appearance? Will it change back to what it was before?"

 

The doctor looked at the boy laying in the hospital bed, "that, I don't know, but I have been made aware that he holds the Uzumaki bloodline quite strongly. That in it's self makes treating him a little more... different than what I'm used to."

 

"...Different? How so, doctor?"

 

The doctor handed the silver hair jonin a folder, "when I first saw him, I asked had asked Lord 3rd if he might have miss took a little girl for Naruto, I'm sure that you can see why I had to ask." Kakashi nodded as he took the folder and looked through it, "when I examined his outer appearance, I'll be honest when I said that I felt like weeping for the poor boy."

 

"It say here that you found very clear signs of starvation and malnutrition, along with a wide array of bruises and contusions...." Kakashi looked up from the file, "but this is only from looking at him, isn't it?" The doctor nodded as Kakashi went on to read more of the doctor's report, when he was done he closed the file and threw the file on to a near by table and sighed heavily before looking back at the doctor, "where's the rest of it?"

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "well I wasn't expecting to fool a jonin so easily," said the man before walking over to a chair by the door and took a seat.

 

Kakashi kept an eye on him all the while, "usually doctor's would tell me that there is nothing with a little corporeal punishment, but to this extent? No, you're hiding something, aren't you?" The doctor was silent for a long time, which wasn't helping keep Kakashi level headed, "what are you hiding?"

 

The doctor grunted, he folded his arms, "alright, alright, you whant to know what happened? I'll tell you, you're a jonin, right? Kakashi of the sharingan?"

 

Kakashi waled over to the man sitting by the door, he stopped a few feet away from him with his hands in his pockets, " just to the point already, just because people call me that, doesn't mean I've got a big head over i-"

 

"That's not what I mean."

 

"Oh... then in-lighten me..."

 

"You've been through war as a kid, I've read your file, I saw you hanging around the kid before he went up in thin air, so I'm hoping that you can take what I'm about to tell you." The doctor leaned forward in his chair and put his head in his hands, hiding his face, "some times I wonder how a human being could do this to another human, and a child no less."

 

**Flashback**

 

_**The day they found Naruto** _

 

_Privet hospital room under the Hokage building._

 

_"Doctor, I'm so glad that you can make it here," said the 3rd cheerfully._ _A Medical ninja walked into the room and closed the door before the 3rd's face became serious, "you weren't followed where you?"_

 

_The medic shook his head, "no, I was a pretty good ninja in my day before I became a medic, Lord 3rd, but no, no one followed me I can promise you that."_

 

_The 3rd nodded his head, "good, good."_

 

_"What can I do for you Lord 3rd? It's not every day that I get called to this location, so it must be gravely important," said the medic._

 

_"You where the medic that went with my wife to help with the birth of Naruto Uzumaki, if I'm not mistaken, correct?" Asked the 3rd._

 

_The medic nodded once, "yes, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about that day."_

_The 3rd nodded and walked over to a drawn curtain, he pulled back the material to show a bed with someone laying on it covered by the white sheet that was associated with hospital beds every where. The medic looked at the bed, whoever was covered on it had to be a small child, around 4-5 was his guess from what he could see from where he stood by the door_ _. He looked at the the 3rd, the old man was standing right next to the person laying on the bed, looking down at them with solemn eyes, "sir...." his sentence was cut off when he saw a single tear roll down the old man's cheek._

 

_"It's been one year since Naruto disappeared from the village, a whole year of searching and waiting, then he finally comes back to us. He comes back... only to look like this?" The old man's words were filled with heart break and sorrow._

 

_The medic stood still, he knew what happened to the blond, he knew that there had to be a very very very slim chance that they would find the boy again. But to find him at all, and alive at that, well, he was more than happy that he was happy that he was able to be one of the first few people that got the news first. He was also happy that the the 3rd Hokage remembered his being there at the boy's birth and trusted him enough to check the boy over, whatever he found, he was sure that Naruto will over come it and go back to being his self once more. "Lord 3rd, thank you for allowing me to be the one to c-"_

 

_Hiruzen looked at the man with a hard glare for a moment, "why don't you check him over first before he thank me for anything." With that, the 3rd walked away from the bed to the door, he stopped with his hand on the handle, "when you're done with you're report, I want you to make a false report of what you found and bring that to the hospital to put in his files. Bring the original report to me so I can file it away in a safe place.... I don't want any news about the true nature of the boy's injures to get out to the public," he turned his head to look at the medic, "do you understand me?"_

 

_The Medic could feel the ki rolling off the Hokage right then, it was heavy and it was suffocating, he could barely breathe, nodded, "yes...understood, s-sir," he crocked out. Sarutobi glared for a moment longer before finally opening the door and left, one the air was ki free, the medic took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, "man, that was intense," he said as he closed the door. With the door to the room now closed, the medic walked over to the bed that Naruto was on and drew the curtain back some more to look at the person behind it, what he saw didn't look like Naruto Uzumaki. The last time he saw the Uzumaki, he had short spiky hair, tanned skin, and just enough baby fat left on him to make him look like he was just under a healthy weight. But the person he was looking at could only be described as... as a_ _tinny,_ _dried up, wrinkly old version Goldie Locks!_

 

_This person didn't have naturally tanned skin, their skin was an unhealthy looking gray._

 

_Their eyes were sunken in, with dark circles around them (like Gaara's)._

 

_Their cheeks were hollow._

 

_There were wrinkles all over their face, making them look hundreds of years old._

 

_Blond hair was almost as white as paper grown long so that it spread out all over the pillow it was on._

 

_But what was worse were the bruises. There were bruises every where. Cuts. Scraps. Half healed scars. Bite marks. Any kind of wound that you could imagine being on the body, it was there. Not to mention the lack of wait, if the medic didn't know any better, he would say that he was looking at an out right corpse! But he did know better, the body was so still that if he didn't know to look at the slightly moving chest under the covers, he would almost say that this person was truly dead. There were no words to tell how shocked he was to see the state of this person, the sight was like a splash of could water on his nervous system, it froze down to the bone._

 

_It took a hand on his shoulder to wake him from his shock, his body started shaking violently one he was brought back to reality, he gasped taking in air that his lungs need. He didn't even realize that he had stopped breathing just then He looked at the hand dumbly as he continued to shake, he followed that hand to an arm, the arm had a shoulder, and eventually he registered the 3rd's face standing next to him. Or more like sitting next to him, he them came to the realization that he wasn't even standing next to the bed anymore, he was sitting by the door now, with the the 3rd looking at him with sad eyes, "do you understand now?" Asked the 3rd with a light shake of his head, it took the medic to register the words that the 3rd had spoken, he nodded his head, unable to speak._

 

 _The 3rd sighed and removed his hands away from the medic, "your reaction_ _tells me that you actually care about this boy's well being, that's why I chose you, I've actually kept an eye on you since that night all those years ago. You didn't turn your back on the boy, didn't follow the villagers in their hate and narrow minded ways, it's all about how much you care. To want to get off your ass and give a damn is was separates you from the others who only_ say  _that they care, instead of actually caring."_

 

_"W-wh-who i-is-s tha-t w-w-wom-man_ _,"  asked the medic, finally finding his voice, but still shaking as he said it._

 

_The 3rd looked over to the person in the bed, "that, my friend, is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Yellow flash, Minato Namaikze, and the Red Hot Habanero,, Kushina Uzumaki. He disappeared when he was eight and.... now he's back after his ninth birthday." He stood up and walked over to a small set of suitcases he had brought and set down by the bed, "if you're unable to continue I will-"_

 

_"N-no, I'll be fine now," said the medic as his shaking subsided._

 

_Hiruzen nodded, "I bought these in while you were in your shocked state, I know that his appearance is not what we're used to, however, we can't let that get in the way of finding out what happened to Naruto while he was ...away. To be honest, I nearly had a heart attack when I realized that this person was Naruto." he gestured to the suitcases by the bed, "these are the things that you'll need to check him over," he walked over to the door again, "I'll be waiting for the results. I will be in my office tomorrow, let me know what you find."_

 

_"Yes sir" said the medic as the 3rd closed the door behind him._

 

**_The day after Naruto was found_ **

 

_Hokage's office._

 

_The medic stood in front of Hiruzen as he waited for the old man to speak, "well, what have you found?"_

 

_The medic began, "I found that he was malnourished, and severely dehydrated, his stomach content shows that he hasn't eaten anything in a while, how long is unknown. He has bruises all over his body, that's clear to see, but due to some of those bruises, he has some internal bleeding in his stomach. There are signs of multiple strangulation marks around his neck. There are also signs that suggest that he had been strapped down to something for a long period of time around his wrists, ankles, and thighs.There is also evidence of  of multiple beatings from several different blunt objects on his back and rare." The medic took in a deep breath, "he has five broken ribs with three fractured ones, a broken collar bone, fractured hips and skull, along with a dislocated shoulder and a broken right arm. there are fresh stab wounds in his pelvic area as well as some old ones. Apart of kidneys are in the process of growing back," he swallowed the bile coming up his throat before continuing. "His uh.... his spinal cord looks to have been severed in a few different places, from what I can tell, this wasn't the first time it happened, but the Kyuubi's chakra is healing him the best it can." He cleared his throat, " multiple contusions alone the back and top of his head seemed to have caused some internal bleeding in those areas at one point but but it seems that Kyuubi had gotten rid of most of the physical damage already, we have yet to know the mental damage from those wounds."_

 

_The 3rd was dumbfounded at the report, however he had the feeling that it was still far from over, "did you do an x-ray?" The medic nodded, the 3rd could see the beginnings of tears in the medics eyes being held at bay, "I almost don't want to ask what you found."_

 

_"When I looked at the results of the x-ray, I can say with out a doubt that this boy should be dead," said the medic._

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"When I looked at the results, I could see that not only was most of his ribs broken and fractured, they had the appearance of being repeatedly smashed in, as if someone was trying to see how lone it would take to heal. His skull still had the imprint of a hammer in some places. His hip bones was not just fractured, they looked like they had shattered many times before the Kyuubi could heal most of it, and his pelvic are doesn't even look like it belongs to a male anymore. With the lack of nutrition, his bones were brittle, nut that was only the bone part of the exam. The other parts of the exam showed that he had had given birth multiple times within the past year that he had been gone. The results of the rape kit proves that whoever did it was a little more than rough with Naruto," the tears started to fall even those he was trying damn not to show his emotions."The worst of all was that the x-ray also showed that there was some type of metal inside his abdomen."_

 

_"Can you remove it?"  The 3rd asked, holding his emotions back better than the medic was._

 

_"With a few surgery I believe its possible to help the Kyuubi with the healing process."_

 

_"...When you said that his pelvic area didn't look like it belonged to a male, what did you mean?"_

 

_The medic whipped his eyes, "usual when I take an x-ray of a male's pelvic area, it's narrow with some what of a heart shape in the middle, that's normal for any male. Yet when I looked at Naruto's x-ray, it was different, his hips were bigger and more wide, like a woman's. I looked into it and it showed that he had a womb there close to his anal cavity, it was quite odd, I was at a loss for words until I remembered who his mother was."_

 

_"Very well, when can you do the surgery?"_

 

_"As soon as this evening sir, when I'm down, I will give you a report on how he's recovering."_

 

_"Please see that you do," said the 3rd as the medic bowed and left the room._

 

**Flashback end**

 

Kakashi stood there staring at the medic in shock behind his mask, he turned to look at Naruto, he still looked lightly like the medic had described him to look, although not as bad now. He turned his attention back on the medic, "and the surgery? How did that go?"

 

The medic shook his head, "the first surgery I did on him, I had the best on my team, it helped a lot that Naruto didn't look like himself at the time. He almost died five times, he actually did die three times, we had to call in for two emergency blood transfusions and he needed a defibrillator once after we actually got the got the damn thing out of him. The surgery took nearly the whole day and some of the night to get through, but we made it. When we wheeled him back into the room, I asked one of the guards to watch him for a few hours while I went to take a rest." the medic stood up and walked back over to stand by Naruto's bedside, "one hour was all it took for this kid's heart to give out and he almost died on us again. Luckily most of my team was just down the hall when it happened so we got there just in the nick of time to revive him temporarily."

 

"Temporarily?" Asked Kakashi as he stood next to the sleeping blond.

 

"Yes, during the surgery, we were all too focused on keeping him live and keeping him from losing blood that he didn't see the irregular heart on the monitor until after. He hooked him up to some machines that would keep him alive until morning came so we could actually get some sleep. Then the next day he died..."

 

"WHAT! But-" Kakashi turned pale.

 

The medic chuckled a little, "yeah that's the reaction we all had when it happened, but what makes it a little funny, or creepy I should say, was that he woke up while he was dying. It was God or whoever it is up there, decided to play a sick joke on up, but I'll never forget what he said while he was awake."

 

"W-what did he said?"

 

"He said 'can I have some ramen' and then he was out like a light." The medic chuckled a little more.

 

"That wasn't funny," Kakashi said getting angry.

 

"You're damn right that wasn't funny, but that's what gave us all the courage to get our asses in gear and try ten times as hard to keep this kid's heart going. He ended up being clinically dead for two whole minute afterward before his heart started pumping again, it took him another two and a half weeks woke up again too." The medic laughed a little bit longer before calming down and looking at Kakashi's stunned face, "you know, during that whole time, there were people on my time that still hated Naruto for being the Kyuubi's container. Although after a little event like that, they didn't really hate him as much as they used to, some of them even brought in some food for the kid to eat to build up his strength, they bought in food for the kid every day for a whole month without even knowing who he was. They spent time with him, laughed with him, and when one person took the initiative to cut his hair, they where stunned to see that it was 'the demon brat' that they hated so much before."

 

"Did they... try anything?" Kakashi asked.

 

The medic nodded, Kakashi tensed, "they gave him a big bear hug and started throwing weepy-eyed apology at him, it was a sight to see."

 

Kakashi was revealed, "so he's just sleeping now, huh?" He smiled under his mask.

 

The medic's smile turned sad, "no... I don't know what happened, but for some reason, after the whole apology thing happened, the next day I came in to check his heart and I notice his room door was opened. I went inside and found him like this, it's not a vegetable, I'm sure of that, however he is comatose, I'm not sure when he'll wake up again."

 

Kakashi looked down at the blond, there had to be some reason why he had fallen back to sleep like that.

 

Later that day Jiraya walked into the room where Naruto was, he found a sleeping Kakashi sitting by the boy's bed side. He tapped him on his shoulder to wake him up, Kakashi jumped when he saw his favorite author standing next to him, "J-J-Jiraya!" He stuttered out, "wh-what are you doing here?"

 

Jiraya chuckled, "it's nice to see you too, Kakashi, I just came by to see if I could be of any help."

 

"You? I thought you were a seals expert, not a medic," Kakashi said getting to his feet.

 

"That I am, Kakashi, that I am," Jiraya said nodding his head, "although I got a call from my old sensei saying that I should come over and try to help. You know, look for any chakra irregularity that might be causing this boy to sleep so much." He then moved closer to the Naruto's bed while doing a few hand signs and scanning the blond's body with it.

 

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked when Jiraya's hand stopped over Naruto's forehead.

 

"Hmmmm, I do believe I found the cause of what's happening to Naruto," Jiraya said as he removed his hand from the boy's head and pulled out a small slip of paper from his robs. 

 

"What's wrong with him, it's just in a coma, isn't he?"

 

Jiraya scribbled something down on the paper, "yes and no, yes because he is in a coma, but no because it's not a natural one."

 

"Huh? You mean some thing or someone is forcing him to sleep? Why would they do that? What's their purpose for keeping him in this state?"

 

"You'll be surprised at what some simple sleep seals can do when the person uses the right kind of ink," said Jiraya as he put the paper away. He did a few hand signs and summoned a frog, he told the frog to watch Naruto while he and Kakshi left the room. They walked up the stairs to the top level and made their way to the hokage's office, "sensei, I've found what I'm looking for on the boy," he said as he walked into the office unannounced. 

 

Hiruzen looked away from Koharu as Jiraya entered the room, the old woman didn't like the toad sage for reasons unknow and was fixing to make a lot of noise when the Sarutobi head politely asked her to leave. She huffed in hanger but left the room eventually, "Jiraya, please tell me what you've found."

 

"Three seals, there were 2 of them for deep sleep, an 1 for a memory wipe. The two sleep seals were different from each other, one was meant to leave whoever wore it in a waking dream, while the other was to cause nightmares that could very well leave mental scars on the victim's psyche . The memory wipe seal is usual meant to take away all the victim's memories from before the seal was removed, however, I noticed that that seal wasn't finished so instead of wiping the person's memory. If that's the case then I can finish the seal in a different way so that Naruto's memories are stored not wiped." Explained Jiraya. 

 

Hiruzen thought for a moment, "you can remove those seals without harming Naruto?"

 

"Yes I'm sure that I can."

 

Hiruzen stood up them, "very well, lets go take care of this problem."

 

The three went back down to Naruto's room where eye found the frog there, but there was something wrong, the seemed off, Jiraya went over to it and checked. He cursed loudly, "what's the matter Jiraya?" Asked Kakashi ans Sarutobi.

 

"He'd in a genjutsu," said Jiraya snapping the frog out of the jutsu, "what happened?"

 

"I was watching the kid like you said when I had this bad feeling come over me, the next thing I know, I'm in a genjutsu so strong that I couldn't brake it until you came around."

 

The 3rd's face became stone, "what kind of genjutsu was it?" 

 

"It was filled with these flowers that gave off this funny smell, like the smell of a sink bug or something, then a black hole appeared and I was being sucked into it," said the frog.

 

"Hmmm."

 

"Is there something wrong, lord 3rd?" Asked Kakashi.

 

"Yes, that genjutsu is actually one of the many genjutsu's that made my teammate well known in stone during the 3rd grate shinobi war." Hiruzen said then looked over at where Jiraya was standing by Naruto's bed again, "find anything."

 

"They didn't finish the seal, but it looks different now," Jiraya took out a brush, "I'm going to finish the seal so that Naruto's memories won't be wiped, after that, I'm going to remove the two others before removing the last one."

 

Kakashi and Hiruzen nodded and Jiraya began to work. He finished the memory seal so that when Naruto woke up, his memory's will still be intact so they could bring in Inoichi later to look at them. He did some hand signs and the two seals meant for sleep glowed green and light purple, he did another set of hand signs, this one being slightly different from the first set, and began removing the memory seal. The memory seal glowed a light blue, then got darker, and then turned red before a scream was ripped from Naruto's lips.

 

"What's happening, why's he screaming?" Asked the 3rd in a panic as he walked over to Naruto's side with Kakashi.

 

"Did something go wrong with the memory seal?" Asked Kakashi.

 

"Yeah, those bastards put a second seal under the unfinished seal, once I changed the first seal, the second one was activated." 

 

"Well can you do anything about it? What's happening to him, he's crying blood," Kakashi said as Naruto continued to scream with blood coming from his eyes, and some dripping from his ears.

 

The sage shook his head, "I don't know what what that other seal looked like before it activated, but I can tell you this, if we don't cool this kid down now, his brain is as good as toast." 

 

"Alright everyone stand back, I'm going to do a water jutsu that should help, Jiraya do what you can with the seal, Kakashi, I know that you don't know anything about seals, but I would like for you to help Jiraya." Said the 3rd as he ran through hand seals, so fast they could barely be seen, "Chilling Breath," he said and took in a large amount of air, when he let it out is breath came out in a could fog aimed at Naruto's screaming form. The room's temperature dropped dramatically and the walls stated to freeze over with frost going every where, it felt like winter inside the room, the only thing missing was the snow. 

 

Naruto's ear piercing scream died down, "alright Kakashi it's show time, here, take off Naruto's covers and put these on him, they should help keep him cooled while I make a seal to stop whatever damage that's being done to his brain."

 

"Right," Kakashi took the small stack of seals from Jiraya and did what he was told, by the time Kakashi was done putting the papers with the seals on them on Naruto's body, Hiruzen was done spraying the cold fag at the young blond. They both stepped away from Naruto's body as Jiraya walked over mumbling some words and made some hand signs before touching Naruto's forehead, the blond started thrashing around wildly. "Hold him still, I can't complete my seal if he keeps moving like this," Hiruzen and Kakashi stepped forth and held Naruto down while did his thing. A few minutes passed before Naruto's body went still, Jiraya removed his hand from the blond and looked at him, the other two took that as the cue to let the boy go.

 

"What happens now?" Asked Kakashi.

 

"We wait," said Hiruzen.

 

A couple hours later, the room defrosted and Naruto started to wake up, he looked up at the ceiling in a daze, his body hurt, he was tired, but he didn't dear go back to sleep again. He couldn't, and didn't, want to go back to sleep again. It was too scary. 

 

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Asked Kakashi from his place next to the blonds bed. 

 

Naruto didn't say anything, he looked behind Kakashi to see two others, Jiraya, who leaning on the wall, and the 3rd hokage that was now at the foot of his hospital bed. 

 

"Don't worry Naruto, you're safe now," Kakashi said drawing the blond's attention once more.

 

Jiraya had a grim look on his face as he watched the scene unfold before him.

 

"How are you feeling Naruto? I know you've been through a late, but you can talk freely hear," said the 3rd with a smile on his face.

 

"Wa-wat-er" crocked Naruto with a dry thought.

 

"Yes of course, Kakashi," Hiruzen said and the silver haired ninja got the boy some water.

 

Once Naruto had enough water, he looked at the 3rd, "where am I?"

 

"You're in a hospital room under the hokage tower."

 

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto staring blankly at the 3rd.

 

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, I'm also the 3rd Hokage," Sasutobi said then gestured to the two others in the room, "these are Kakashi and Jiraya, they're our friends."

 

"Friends?" Asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

 

"Yes that's right, we're all your friends," Said Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

 

"Your my friends," said the blond more to himself than anyone else, he looked at everyone in the room in turn for a minute. "If you guys are my friends...then who am I? Do you know?"

 

Kakashi and Sarutobi shared a look before turning back to Naruto, "yes, you're Naruto Uzumaki... don't you remember?" Asked Kakashi.

 

Naruto shook his head, he looked to Jiraya, "he's got a disease," said the sage. 

 

"What kind of disease?" Asked Sarutobi.

 

"It's called the Yukimaru disease and it's only brought on when a person undergoes too many taxing mental experimentation in a short window of time. If the experiment that was done left any trauma or scars on the brain, then that person will developed Yukimaru disease, it's kind of hard to explain it if you haven't met someone with the disease before, but trust me, it's not good. Although, it's not so bad either."

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi.

 

"Well as you can see, the person with the disease with continue to wake up not knowing who or where they, they have short term memory loss, and are prone to lose sight in there eyes for a few hours during the day when under stress." 

 

"Is there a way get rid of the disease? Or at least lessen it's affect on the person?" Asked Sarutobi.

 

Jiraya leaned off the wall and walked over to Naruto, "with some rest and a daily routine, I've seen a person return to there old self in no time at all. However, they'll need to be constantly supervised with a very strict scheduled to boot." He turned to Sarutobi, "I suggest that you give him to someone that has a lot of free time on their hands and likes to follow strict regime, if you want him to go back to how he was, that's the only way that I can think of."

 

Sarutobi sighed, "it's disappointing to say the least, but I know of only one man who fits that description to a T."

 

"...Sir, sir, you're not thinking-" Kakashi shut his mouth when Sarutobi nodded his head once, "no" whispered the silver haired jonin.

 

"We have no choice," Sarutobi said sadly.

 

"We need to do what needs to be done," Jiraya said looking down at Naruto.

 

Outside the room a lone figure smiled, he was happy, no ecstatic, that he finally got his way. He walked away from the door and started up the stairs, "Sarutobi, you old fool, no that I've got the boy, I'll show you what a true shinobi should be." He chuckled as he left the lower levels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending was very tempting to me so i had to put it in


	10. Fox-like

Nearly three years have past since Naruto woke up without his memories, he has spent two of those years in the hands of Donzo as he tries to regain his memories. His third year was spent reconnecting to society.He has most of his momories back now, even though they are mostly bits and peaces of a life that he would much rather forget completely. 

 

With the help of Donzo's ROOT training, Naruto can now walk down the street and watch a man dying from a few stab wounds to the stomach, screaming in agony, and not feel a thing. His emotions, despite the belief of Donzo's ROOT training, was not erased. Just very well hidden.

 

During his time at ROOT HQ he managed to make friends with a pain boy named Sai. Sai was given the task to watch over Naruto during, and after he left, his stay at ROOT. over time, Sai as come to see Naruto as something as an inspiration to his art work. When ever Sai was around the bond, he felt the over welling need to paint him, while Naruto felt Sai's strange urge to paint his every move, though was nice, was ever so annoying. Both boys decided to set aside time from their day to deal with the painters urges while the blond read from his ever growing collection of scrolls. 

 

Naruto, even before he went missing, loved to gather information and knowledge on random things. He would read from dust til dawn, some of the ROOT ANBU taking care of him would have to forcefully tare him away from whatever it was that he was ready just to get him to put food in his mouth. However the increase in his hunger for knowledge wasn't the only thing that changed about the blond, actually, Sai could very well say for himself that if he didn't know that the blond was a boy, he would have called him a girl! He even made the mistake of calling the blond a girl when they first met, needless to say Sai was walking on thin ice around Naruto for the following few weeks after.

 

Presently Naruto is at the Ninja Academy, he was told that he would be going there to become a ninja at the end of his third year at ROOT HQ. He, along with Sai, are being introduced as the new kids of the academy, along with a red haired boy from Suna that arrived in the leaf village about a week earlier. It was he was apart of a peace treaty thing with the leaf and the sand leaders, Naruto wasn't really paying attention at the time, he was too busy reading at the time Donzo came to inform him. The most that he got out of the meeting with the war-hawk was that he would be going to school with other kids his age, he would likely become a ninja when he left, and he can't kill anyone that tries to take away his reading material. It was a rather boring conversation if you asked him, he was as reading when the warning was given so he he didn't really remember all that was said. 

 

Anyways, now Naruto is standing in front of a large group of students with a mask on his face (a gift from a ANBU with a rabbit masked that took notice of how Naruto didn't like being looked at). He was as forced into wearing a kimono by dog (another ANBU from ROOT that took care of him while at HQ) for his first day at the academy, dog told him that first impressions went a long away. He was about two seconds away from telling dog and rabbit where they could shove their kimono and academy students when Sai walked in with the promise of stopping by the bookstore or the library on their way home. Naruto was out the door with his mask and kimono on within the blink of the eye while rabbit and dog thanked the pail boy from saving them from the blond's wrath. They knew Naruto didn't like the way he looked so feminine, but that never stopped them from girl-ifying him from time to time.

 

Naruto had grumbled about it but Sai got him a book and it became a mute point.

 

"Now everyone, I would like to introduce you to our three new students, Sai, Gaara, and Naruto. They will be joining us until the end of your time here at the academy," said Iruka as he turned to the two boys and the one boy that the 3rd confirmed was not a girl. "Alright, you guys can sit anywhere that's empty."

 

The red head, Gaara, found a seat in the far back row of the class near a window and began to ignore the world around him. Sai saw two empty seats next to the red head and led Naruto over to them, with him sitting on the edge of the row, while Naruto was next to Gaara, head still deeply berried in his new book. With that Iruka went on with his lesson of the day. 

 

By the time lunch time came around, Naruto was already half way through his book when Sai decided that it was time for Naruto to eat something.  _"I swear, if it wasn't for me, this guy would be nothing but skin and bones, how useless would that be?"_ Thought Sai as got out both their lunches, "alright Naruto, you can either put down that book now and eat, or we can head outside and fight before you eat, what will it be?" He asked with his signature fake smile.

 

Naruto mostly heard "put the book down or fight" in Sai's tone of voice, so he lowered his book and looked around him. It seemed, to him, that he had magically been transported from the bookstore, to a empty classroom, he looked to Sai, "how'd I get here?" 

 

"Magic, now eat," Sai said placing the blonds food in front of him.

 

Naruto bookmarked his page and started to eat his food, he would have much rather be reading that filling his belly, he sighed as he took of his mask before beginning to eat. Just then he noticed that he was sitting next to someone that he's never noticed before, he turned to see crimson red hair and smooth, pail, perfect skin.  _"whoa, how did I not notice him before?"_ that Naruto as he ate. The red head was facing away from him, looking out the window at something he couldn't see, he wanted to see more of the boy sitting next to him so he tapped him on the shoulder.

 

The red head turned, startled, to look at the one who tapped his shoulder, no touches him.  **Ever**. Not even his so called  _family_ touched him. Gaara looked into sparkling blue eyes, framed by long blond and wavy hair, three whistler marks on each of his cheeks, lightly tanned skin that almost looked like cream.  _"Who is she?"_ Thought Gaara as he continued to stare at beauty in front of him.

 

Sai had enough of this, he liked that these two were so interested in looking at each other for the past two minutes now, however, he still needed his blond to eat something before the lunch period was over. "Hello, my name is Sai, this is Naruto, your name's Gaara, it's nice to meet you," Sai said shaking the two out of their trance, somewhat, Gaara looked at Sai and blushed.  _"How cute, he blushed, I wonder why"_ though the raven haired boy before turning to Naruto, "please eat something, or else I'm taking your books and scrolls away when we get back."

 

Naruto snapped out of his daze then, he turned to Sai, "try and die," he said going back to his food. 

 

Sai giggled, "whatever you say, Naruto, whatever you say." He said before turning back to Gaara, "aren't you going to eat?"

 

Gaara then shook himself from staring at the two next to him, he quickly took out his lunch and started to eat, they stayed silent like that until lunch was over and the other students where about to come back into the building. "Well that was good, but what you guys say we have lunch outside tomorrow?" Asked Sai as he put away both his and Naruto's lunch boxes, while Naruto started reading again.

 

"Sure, sounds good, don't you think, Gaara?" Naruto asked not looking up from the pages before him, his mask already back on his face.

 

Gaara blinked for a moment, then again, "wait, yo-you're t-talking to me?" He asked.

 

Naruto's borrows furrowed "is there another Gaara around?" 

 

"N-not that I know of, no," Gaara said fiddling with his thumbs.

 

Naruto looked at the red head naxt to him, "hay stop that, it's weird."

 

"Sorry.... um what did I do wrong?" Gaara was a little confused, Sai was two seconds away from rolling his eyes at the blond.

 

"He means stop stuttering, he doesn't like shy people, especially when he thinks that they are better than that," Sai explained taking out his sketch book.

 

"O-oh right, sorry," Gaara said softly.

 

Naruto grunted at the red head before going back to his book, "don't apologies so much, he hates that," said Sai sketching something down in his book as the other students started filing into the room.

 

"He?" Asked Gaara.

 

"Yes he, Naruto's a boy," Sai looked at Gaara's skeptical face, "what do you want proof?" 

 

Gaara shook his head, "no it's just, why is he wearing a girl's kimono if he's a boy?"

 

"He was forced to," Sai said going back to his work as the teacher re-entered the classroom.

 

From that day on, Naruto, Gaara, and Sai as been inseparable. They ate lunch together, they came to school together, they walked home together, they even did some training together. Sai taught Gaara how to draw, which was the only other thing Naruto enjoyed other than reading, so the three of them would draw together whenever they didn't have anything else better to do.

 

In class Naruto became the dead last, mainly because he was too busy reading his books to do any of the work that was given to him. He did the homework just fine which  both confused and irritated his teachers. He got picked on by most of the students for being the dead last in the class, some even went as far as to say that the reason he has his head in a book all day was because he couldn't read the word properly (which was completely wrong, but they didn't know that). Naruto always toned out the voices of the students in the class as soon as he picked up his book. He always wore he mask too, which irked most of the Uchiha fan girls because they wanted to see if the mask wearing "girl" was competition for their "darling Sasuke" and they tried everything they could think of to get the mask of the blond.

 

Every thing short of ripping the thing off the blond's face. 

 

However they tried and failed and now the time has finally come for the students to graduate, and like any civilian student, Sakura was feeling a little over confident that she would pass the finals. She walked into the class room and took her usual seat, Naruto, Gaara, and Sai were in their usual seat. The next to walk in was the clan heirs: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abarama, Kiba Inaruka, and the last Uchiha, Sasuke. They all sat in their usual seats waiting for the teacher to come in and give out their test. They were all confident they would all pass the test and not fail, like they thought a certain blond would. Iruka walked into the room and made a speech about how he was proud that they made it this far and blah blah blah...

 

The written test began, Naruto looked at the paper that held the test that they were meant to take in order to pass, honestly he wished he could burn the damn thing that's how stupid it looked. All the books that he had been reading up til now had covered this in advanced detail, he felt like the test wasn't even a test.  _"There better be fore than this shitty written stuff on the finals, or else I'm going to complain to the old man personally!"_ He thought as he got stated on his test ans finished in less than five minutes, then he put his head down to wait for the others to finish as well.

 

Some of the parents came to see their kids take the final, when they saw Naruto put his head down, needless to say, they thought that he wasn't even trying.

 

The next person to finish the written test was Gaara and Sai, following them was Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and most of the clan heirs. 

 

The second part of the finals was weapon throwing, they were supposed to throw 10 kunai and 20 shurikin at a bull's eye, they need at least 5-8 knuai and 10-15 shurikin to pass. 

 

Ino: 7/10  16/20

 

Shikamaru: 8/10  18/20

 

Chouji:8/10   15/20

 

Shino: 9/10  19/20

 

Kiba: 9/10   16/20

 

Hinata: 6/10   14/20

 

Sasuke: 9/10   17/20

 

Gaara: 10/10  19/20

 

Sakura: 8/10   16/20

 

Sai: 10/10   20/20

 

Naruto: 10/10   20/20

 

Sai and Naruto impressed the crowd with their scores, however most believed that it was just a lucky shot. Before heading inside, Iruka asked if there was anyone who had any jutsus that they could do to boost their scores, Kiba stepped up with his partner Akamaru and did Fang over fang. Sasuke showed off his Fireball jutsu. The other students mostly did shadow clone jutsu or a substitution jutsu before they all finally went inside to take the last part of the test.

 

Inside Naruto fell asleep waiting for his turn as he sat with Gaara and Sai inside the classroom, Naruto wasn't surprised that when it was his turn, the other students whispered bets about him failing. It was actually a pretty solid (uninformed) bet, so he thought that it would be fun to join in.

 

"I bet that I'll pass, what do I get when I win?" 

 

"When? You mean if, you're the dead last, remember?" Said the one who started the bed.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, what do I get?" 

 

The three that were doing the bed smirked, "if we win, you gotta take off that mask of yours and show us your face," said the first guy."

 

Naruto looked thoughtfully at them for a second, "fine, but WHEN I win, you each got to give me 50 ryo plus do five laps around the school in your underware."

 

"HA if you win, I'll you a 100 ryo and do 50 laps around the whole village with MIto Guy!" 

 

"Me too!" said another boy, wanting to join the bet.

 

"Same here, it's not like you'll win either way you look at it," said a girl this time.

 

A few more people put in their bets, saying that the blond would lose and no one would have to run around in their underware and they would all soon see his face. Naruto chuckled darkly as he saw the whole class join in, even the clan heirs said that he would lose. The only people on Naruto's side was Sai, Gaara, and Hinata, he rubbed his hands at the prospects of the books he would buy with his winnings as he entered the testing to see Iruka and Muzuki sitting there.

 

"Whenever you're ready, Naruto, make a few shadow clones, one or two should be fine," said Iruka.

 

Naruto made five, Iruka and Mizuki were surprised at the number.

 

"U-uh um, aright, make a henge of some one close to you."

 

Naruto thought for a moment, he made a shadow clone and had it transform into Sai, while he he transformed into Gaara.

 

Iruka nodded his head as if he expected this result, "alright, now I would you for you to substitute yourself with the chair behind you."

 

Naruto looked back at the chair, then at Iruka, he sighed tiredly, "can I substitute with something else?"

 

"Hay brat don't be-" Mizuki started but was cut off.

 

"What did you have in mind?" Iruka asked.

 

"This" Naruto smirked as he poofed away, in his place was Sasuke, who had been talking to some of the other boys in the classroom about winning the bet before he was poofed away. Sasuke looked around confused as to why he was back in the testing room again, he looked at Iruka and Mizuki's dumbfounded face, he was about to ask what was going on when he suddenly poofed away again leaving Naruto in his place with a satisfied grin. "Tada!" Said the blond with a dramatic bow.

 

"W-wow Naruto! I mean, just wow, I have to say that with in all my years as an instituter, I've never seen anyone so talented!" Cooded Iruka as he put down his clipboard and picked up a head band, he walked over to and knelt before him, "it is my honor to give you this headband and..." He reached into one of the pockets on his vest, he pulled out a pin and placed on top of the headband, handing them both over to the blond. "This pin shows that you have graduated this years class with honors, you're the first person to get this pin since Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan graduated."

 

Iruka looked at him with pride in his eyes as Naruto took the pin and placed it where everyone could see it, then he took the headband and tided it around his neck, he looked back at Iruka. "Thank you, Iruka sensei, I don't think I could have done this without you, all those times that you helped me out when I needed advise, or when I am to you to talk about the parts of the homework that I didn't really get, you were there. That is why I'll allow you to see my face before anyone else from this place," he noticed Mizuki look up at the two from where he was pouting over the whole thing, Naruto tossed a smoke bomb over at the silver haired man that exploded with enough smoke to cover his reveal. 

 

"Oh Naruto, you don't have to," said Iruka, knowing that he doesn't take off his mask for anyone, like Kakashi.

 

"It's okay, I want to..." Naruto reached up and took off the fox mask that he had been wearing since the first time he walked through the classroom door.

 

Iruka took in the bright blue eyes, the long dark lashes, smooth skin, and the long, blond hair that framed the face with perfection. He was speechless, unable to think of anything tho say, Naruto giggled, he expected as much. He put back on his mask as the smoke started to clear, he turned and headed to the door, "wait," Naruto looked back at his teacher. "Why do you were the mask, when you're clearly so beautiful?"

 

Naruto smirked, "because I'm a ninja and it's fun!" 

 

Iruka nodded, he smiled brightly with his hands on his hips, "then I hope the next time we meet, you would have become the grated of your generation!"

 

Naruto bowed low, thanking the man, then left to collect his winnings.

 

The following week in Konoha, there were many a case of naked teens running around the village, a lot of the parents  thought that their children had last their minds. Some thought it was an epidemic. Mito Guy back from a mission with his team during that week and had to shield his and Lee's eyes at the sight of some of the girls (like Ino and Sakura) running around the village in nothing but a bra and panties on that faithful morning. You see, after Naruto had finished his test, Sai and Gaara had drawn up a contract saying that all the girls would run around in bras and panties for a week at 6am to 8am, while the boys would run in their boxers (more pacifically pink boxer, hearts and other cute shapes were optional) from 9am to 11am. This had the girls (some of it anyways) dignity in mind. However that didn't stop Naruto, Sai and Gaara from taking pictures of the runners and posting it all over the village for the next month and a half, they even sold some of the pictures secretly for money. It was revenge well served for all the bullying that the class did to Naruto while at the academy.

 

Shikamaru didn't expect the situation to escalate to quickly, he just wanted to make a few extra bucks, pass his test and then go home. He didn't expect that he would be running around the village with the rest of his male classmates in pink boxers. The first time it happened, both his parents thought the world was ending and they started panicking, that is until he explained it to them and they relaxed and told him to continue what he was doing. It whent something like this:

 

"Shikamaru, son, please explain why you and your classmates where running around the village in your underwear this morning?" Asked Shikaku calmly, but his son could see his fear loud and clear.

 

Shikamaru had just dragged himself into his house after the morning run with the guys ended, "he sat heavily down into the chair across from his nervous parents. He sighed, "this is so troublesome,  listen, it's nothing to worry about, alright?"

 

"But what's going on, this morning I came back from a mission with Guy's team and had to shield my eyes from the sight of a bunch of girls by. TEENAGE GIRLS son, teenage GIRLS!" Shikaku was viably shaking as he thought back to the encounter, "I was just lucky that your mom wasn't there or else I'd be missing my balls right about now."

 

"Your damn right!" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom, said as she slammed her fist down onto the table. "This morning while I was out shopping, I almost got trampled by a bunch of teen boys, that's when I saw you, now cut the crap and tell what the HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" 

 

Shikamaru grumbled about how he was tired and just wanted to sleep right now, "troublesome blond," he mumbled under his breath before looking back at his parents. He sighed again, "listen, back when we were all taking the finals, we all made a bet to run around the village in our underwear for a week if Naruto Uzumaki passed his exam."

 

"WHAT, why would you do something like that?" Yoshino all but yelled, and Shikaku had stopped shaking to look at his son as if the boy had just grown a second head.

 

"Because everyone thought he would fail his test and would get to finally see his face, I really I could care less about what his face looked like, it's so troublesome. But In the end, he passed, he all had to pay 100 ryo for losing the bet, and now we have to run around the village for three hours every day for one whole week, what a drag."

 

Shikaku looked at his son, then his wife, then his son again before getting up and walking away from the table without another word. Once he was out of sight, the sound of someone punching something really hard could be heard, alone with the words, "I can't believe that I was worried for nothing!"

 

Yoshino looked at her sone and sighed, "well as long as it's nothing that will get you killed later, it's fine." She got up from the table, "make sure you don't wear any underwear with holes in them, I would hate to see those pictures flying about."

 

Shikamaru looked his mother, "you're joking right?" She walked away from him, "right?!" No answer, he leaned back in his chair, "this is going to be a lone week."

 

Kiba, Sakura, and Ino's parents said the same thing only Sakura's dad made a bad joke about being in a pickle, while Hana laughed at Kiba's pain. Shino's father found out before hand because he didn't want his father to think that he was crazy. Their conversation went more like this:

 

Shino entered the house after the exam was done, he had a copy of the contract, like everyone else, he walked up to his father in the most Shino like way. "Father, I have two things to tell you."

 

Shibi stopped what he was doing to look at his son, he nodded, "very well, what is it that you have to tell me, son?"

 

"Firstly, I have past the final exam, we ave been given a week to our self as per the usual time between team placement. Secondly, starting tomorrow for one week, I am under contract to run, in my boxers, around the village from 9am to 10am for one week, why? Because I miscalculated my opponent in a bet of skill, a mistake that I will make sure to never make again, that is all."

 

Shibi nodded to his son, "I am disappointed that you had miscalculated your opponent's moves so gravely, however, I am proud that you are will to follow through on your side of the deal. Why am I proud you may ask? Because you are my son and I have raised you well, if you had not held up your part of the deal, it would have brought shame on our clan, since you have, I am proud. Well done son, I don't think I could have asked for a better son."

 

Shino nodded at his father's praise, "thank you, father, I strive to better myself in the future, excuse me." With that they went their separate ways, the next day after the run, Shibi had a bottle of water and a towel waiting for his son when he came home.

 

After the week was over, Naruto, Sai, and Gaara were sitting in the same spots as normal when Shino came over to them before Iruka got there and apologized for underestimating their abilities and that it wouldn't happen again. Since it was the best that Shino could do without braking his usual character, they accepted it. That was when Iruka came in and congratulated them for making it, then he started telling the teams who was who.

 

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki..." said Iruka skipping team 9, "team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abarami, and kIBA Inazuka...team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi. Team 11 will be an fluctuating group, meaning that it will hold sear members who be able to disband and reform at any given time, this team with made Sai, Gaara, and also Naruto Uzumaki. If you hav-"

 

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!" Said the Uchiha fan girls, not one second later, all the windows in the room (and all over the academy building  if you can believe it) all broke at the same time from the sheer volume of their voices.

 

"Iruka Sensei, shouldn't Shouldn't Sasuke be on that team?" Asked Sakura.

 

"Yeah! Why does the dead last get to be on a super cool flux team!?" Asked Ino

 

"YEAH strong ninja should be on a strong team!" said Sakura

 

Iruka deadpanned at them all, "if you have any questions, take it up with the Hokage, my job here is done," then he left. He quickly pocked his head back in the room, "by the way your senseis will pick you up after lunch," then he left for good.

 

 


	11. The break down

The first team to be picked up was team 10 by Asuma Sarutobi.

 

Next was team 8 by Kurenai Yuhi.

 

Next would have been team 7, but their sensei was running late, so team 11's sensei came.

 

Yamato walked into the room and looked at the renaming students in the room, he looked down at the clip board he brought with him, "um, team 11?" He asked the five kids.

 

"Well actually, this is both team 11 and team 7," said Sai from where he sat in the back with Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura moved to the front.

 

"Oh I see, but there's only five of you left, is someone missing?" 

 

"No, one of the members of team 7 is also on team 11," said Gaara his monotone voice.

 

"Huh, well that can't be right, the way I hea-ACK!" Yamato was kicked from behind, the kick sent him flying across the room and into the window that was still broken, so now he's outside on the grass.

 

"Jeez, what's taking so long Yamy! We're supposed to just grab the kiddies and go! There's no need to socialize with the other kids like you're going to be  _their_ sensei, so lets go already!" Said Anko angrily from the door.

 

Yamato stood up from his place outside the window, "I know that Anko, bit there seems to be a mix-up with the team placements."

 

"Hay Yamy, what you doing out there, the kids are inside dumbie!" Anko yelled across the room.

 

A tick mark appeared on Yamato's for head, "I know where the children are, Anko, and would you please stop calling me that?"

 

"Huh? Calling you what, Yamy?" Anko said nonchalantly as she leaned on the door frame, "stop messing around and get in here, I want to see what these brat are like before we start their trainin'."

 

Yamato grumbled as he climbed back into the room from the window, thankfully all the glass was cleaned up before they got there. Once Yamato was back inside, he looked over the children that was left, "alright, let's see, I need a Naruto Uzumaki, a Sai, and a Gaara," he looked up at the three in the back, "are you the ones we're looking for?"

 

"Yeah, that's us, which one of you are going to be our sensei?" Asked Naruto behind his usual mask.

 

"Well since this team is kind of special, we've both been ordered by the Hokage to be team 11's sensei," explained Yamato.

 

"WHAT?" Yelled Sasuke and Sakura.

 

"Why do they get two senseis?" Asked Sasuke angrily.

 

"Yeah, if anything, Sasuke should also be on the team so that it would be two genin to one jonin, this isn't fair!" Yelled/whined Sakura.

 

Yamato had to cover his hears for the volume of a whining Haruno was said to have deafen meany shinobi in the 2nd and 3rd grate shinobi war, now Yamato knew those reports had some truth to it. Even though this Haruno was a new genin, she had the potential to wipe out hundreds of ear drums in the future.

 

"You must be form the Haruno family, I've heard many... uh many things about your family's history in the war, it's nice to meet you," said Yamato, trying to be nice.

 

"OH, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

 

Yamato sweatdroped, "nothing, I'm just saying hello."

 

"Oh, well then, uh... hi," Sakura said before sitting back down embarrassed. 

 

"Right, so how should we do this?" Asked Yamato to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Anko was growling, she looked at the two in front of Yamato and walked up to them, "you two, who's your sensei?" 

 

"We don't know, we haven't met him yet," said Sakura a little scared of Anko, she's heard stories about this woman, and if they were true, then it would be best not to get the woman mad.

 

Anko's growling got louder, "what's you're team number?"

 

"Th-the what?" Sakura asked, her brain had shut down now that she was next to Sasuke and was scared.

 

Anko face palmed, "what number is your team? you now like team 1, team 2, blah blah blah."

 

"Team 7, why?" Sasuke said having enough of this conversation.

 

Anko's eyes widen for a second before narrowing, "how long have you been waiting?"

 

"Two hours," answered Sasuke.

 

"Oh senpai," Yamato said under his breath as he shook his head.

 

A light glow surrounded Anko as she was now full on growling, "I'll be back," she transported herself away in a swirl of leaves.

 

"Uh, what was that about?" Asked Naruto, Sai and Gaara shrugged their shoulders.

 

They waited for three minutes before a "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" Was heard across the village, followed by some terrifying screams, a few loud cracks, and the sound of a fire alarm in the distance. These noise, except for the alarm, died down a few seconds later when Anko came back through the classroom door dragging something that looked achingly similar to a body bag behind her with a smile on her face.

 

"Alright everyone, lets go up to the roof and talk 'bout our hopes and dream!" Said Anko as she transported herself and the large bag up to the roof.

 

Everyone stared after the snake lady for a while before doing as she said, on the way up, Yamato said something close to "is this what crazy people are really like?" and "these poor kids are doomed."

 

On the roof, the kids sat down in a row on the steps while the adults stood in front of them. Yamato lightly elbowed Anko on the arm and motioned his head to the bag she was holding, "Oh yeah, team 7, meet your new sensei, Kakashi Hatake! Don't be fooled by his appears, because this pervert is strong," said Anko.

 

Just then Anko flipped the bag over as if it weighed nothing and out came a bloodied Kakashi, the silver haired jonin laid on the floor of the roof as if he was dead, but on closer inspection you could see that he wasn't strong enough to stand at the moment. "Hi everyone, my name's Kakashi Hatake, I'll be the jonin for team 7," Kakashi stared to cry at the end as if he were a child. "W-why don't we introduce ourselves?" He said as he struggled to sit up, with some help from Yamato, he did.

 

"Uh, why don't you guys go first?" Asked Sakura as she stared at Kakashi.

 

 _"I miss my porn,"_ Kakashi sighed deeply, "alright, I guess I'll start, like I said, I'm Kakashi, my likes..... my dislikes...... and my dreams for the future, we for right now, I would like to gain back something special that was recently lost to me."

 

"Did you lose something that special?" Sakura asked

 

Kakashi nodded, "yes, it was a treasure of mine, but that's all that I'm going to tell you about it. Who's next, Yamato... snake eyes?"

 

Anko smaked Kakashi up side the head for the nickname. "Name's Anko Mitarashi, I like dongos sweets, and training. My dislikes are emos, fangirls, and perverts who are late to meetings," she looked to Kakashi on the last one, Kakashi turned his head away to mope. "Hmph, My dreams for the future are to wipe my cute little genin baes into awesome chunin hotties before the year is done," she said with a sadistic grin.

 

 _"Glad I'm not on her team,"_ thought Sakura.

 

 _"What a freak,"_ Thought Sasuke.

 

 _"I hope we make it till the end of the year,"_ thought Sai and Gaara.

 

 _"I'm hungry, I wonder when I can get some ramen,"_ thought Naruto

 

 _"It's going to be a pain to find Jiraya so he can sign another copy of Icha Icha for me, I wonder where he is right about now,"_ Thought Kakashi.

 

 _"Poor kids... well they're lucky that I'm here,"_ thought Yamato as he stepped up, he cleared his throat, "alright, it's my turn. My name is Yamato, I like reading, training, nature, and going on easy-ish missions, my dislikes are fighting among teammates, people that don't take their job or training seriously, and traitors. My dream for the future is.... make sure that all my genin students are alive and well at the end of the year."

 

"Ha, pussy," Anko teased, "alight first up, Duck's ass, what's your name Duck's ass?" She asked as she pointed to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke growled, "my name is Susuke Uchiha, not Duck's ass," he said then introduced himself (same as the show)

 

"I'm Sakura Haruno," said Sakura (same as anime)

 

"My name is Sai, I like painting, reading, hanging out with my friends, and training, my dislikes are people that judge me and my friends without getting to know us first, sweets and loud people. I hate people who think that they're better than everyone else, and my dreams for the future are none of your business."

 

"My name is Gaara, I like training, meditating, full moons, tea, and sweets, my dislikes are people who judge others by how they look, and pink banshees. My dreams of the future is for my to know only."

 

"Hmm? Oh, right! My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, sweets, hanging out with my friends, reading, painting, and training when I'm not doing anything else. My dislikes are the time you have to wait for the ramen to cook, a few people on this roof, loud people who know they could be more quite, shy people without confidence, and anyone who thinks that they're better than everyone. My dream of the future is.... none of your business. I also hate people who are lazy in their work."

 

"Alright then, so since we have one teammate that goes between two teams, here's what we're going to do." Said Yamato, "tomorrow we'll be meeting at training ground 7 for a double genin test, please bring a large enough lunch to share with everyone. Because we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, we'll be have a few joint training sessions throughout the year, so try to get along."

 

"That's right, Starting tomorrow, teams 7 and 11 well become the best of friends!" Said Anko in a sing-song voice.

 

"Oh and don't eat breakfast before you come, you'll throw up," stated Kakashi before all the jonin transported themselves off the roof.

 

Naruto, Sai, and Gaara got up and started walking away, "hay wait, where are you guys going." Asked Sakura.

 

"Oh, Naruto's hungary, so we're going to eat," said Sai, not even stopping to look back at the pinkette.

 

 

The next day Team 7 and 11 met and training ground 7 around 6 and waited until 9 for Kakashi to show up. When he did show, Anko dragged him into the tree lining to have a little 'talk' before they began, Kakashi crawled out of the tree lining to looking much like he did the day before. He handed Yamato the bells since Anko did a number on him, and thous began the bell test. It was the same as the show except Naruto fell asleep on Sai's lap while Sai read a book and Gaara played with some dirt. Sasuke attacked Yamato, but was caught and pulled into the ground twice, while Sakura had to be taken to the hospital for some mental problem which later was found to have SPD after Yamato put a genjutsu on her for the 3rd time in a row. It was a pitiful sight to see.

 

Team 11 got back to the training grounds to do the bell test, they moved so perfectly together that Anko jumped for joy on the sidelines while Kakashi was a little jelly.

 

Two days after the two test was given, and an extra day for Sakura to be cleared from the mental ward, team 7 and 11 started their D-rank chores. A month and a half later, team 7 was in the missions office getting ready to take another D-rank when Sasuke demanded a C-rank.


	12. build up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how am i doing so far? good? bad? okay? let me know.

It only took a month and a half to break team 11 and then start reforming it to her will.

 

1 and a 1/2 months for them to fall under Anko's pressure.

 

1/2 month for Anko to rewrite Sai's ROOT training, it was a metrical that the boy was even functioning after the training that Anko put them through.

 

It took 3 weeks for Anko to get to the root of Gaara's dark past, most people still wonder how she got him to talk about it at all.

 

And it took 1 month and 2 days for Anko to remake Naruto in her own image. 

 

However, even though that all took 1 and a 1/2 months to do to three new genin with troubled past, it only took one training session, a single genjutsu of kage level, and three words for Sai, Gaara and Naruto to get how much Anko  _loves_ her little team. Thanks to that one genjutsu, which lasted three days nonstop, the tree mentioned boys got Anko's slightly twisted message. 

 

Anko is the dad that dishes out the hurt.

 

Yamato is the mom that makes it all better.

 

It was the oddest thing, even when they think back on it now, but it kind of made sense in some backwards way. Anko was so crazy that just the word  _mom_ or  _mommy_ just didn't suit her.The three boys even made the mistake of thinking that Anko was joking on their first day as a team that they dropped the _Daddy Anko_ act the next day. That was the day that Anko canceled missions for the day and trained them into the ground so they could remember her title, it took Yamato seven tries of begging, two threats, and a very large bribe of dongos to that she would let the boys go home to rest. Although, by the time Anko finally relented in her reminder training, one whole day and part of the night had past. Needless to say, Gaara, Sai, and Naruto have been calling Anko daddy and Yamato mommy ever since that day, as much as it irked Yamato to be called that, he would rather that than to have to go to the tower to explain why three genin are dead or can't work because or mental illness because of Anko, and also why said jonin was locked away. No, Yamato would rather run around the whole village in a frilly pink dress than to do that.

 

But still, while Anko had mostly tortured the three genin, she did manage to teach them some valuable lessons, like:

 

1\. Continuously running from snakes at night until dawn was a good way to be stealthy and build stamina. 

2\. Identifying most poisons in your food and finding an antidote before you die is much needed knowledge if your enemy decides to poison your water supply.

3\. Cross dressing is a good form of when you don't want to be found or just a good source of entertainment for Anko.

4\. Being attacked when your exhausted lets you know hat your traps were either set wrong, or just weren't good enough.

5. Don't wake Anko when she's smiling in her sleep.

6. Don't steal the last dongo

 

These were the golden rules to live by when training with Anko as a sensei. As for Yamato, he's pretty easy going so there was no need to worry about him, after every training session with Anko, he would bring a medic ninja to the training field to help them heal. Then they would go out for some sweets and ramen, depending on how the day went. Anko made it very clear one day that ramen was only went to celebrate special things, like their first C-ranked mission. Although, not everyonw was happy about the up coming mission they were taking, those people happen to be the two offical members of team 7, Sasuke and Sakura.

 

"I still don't see why we have to team up with 11 to guard an old man, Sasuke and I can handle this all on our own, plus we have Kakashi sensei to help us if anything goes wrong," stated Sakura for the 10th time since they left the missions office.

 

"If you can't see why, then I suggest that you get some glasses," stated Gaara in his usual monotone voice as he ate his bowl of ramen.

 

Yes that's right, team 7 and team 11 are teaming up to take down some bandits in wave country, in all honesty, the 3rd really didn't want to give team 7 the mission, mainly because of who was on it. He wasn't stupid, he heard the reports that Anko and Kakashi gave on team 7's readiness.But at the end of the day he sent them both, and this is how it happened.

 

**Flashback**

 

_**Hokage Tower** _

_Missions Office_

 

_In Anko's point of view, to be blunt, "they just might die after 30 minutes out of the village with the skills I've seen them display, hell, I don't even let my own team hang around them too much just 'cuz I'm afraid their lack of skill could be contagious" Was what she had to say on the mater, while Kakashi, even though they were his team, also had to tell the truth._

 

_"The Uchiha isn't even trying to get along with his team mates, every chance he gets, he bullies a berates Naruto when the boy refuses to fight him in a spar. While I'm sure the council had their reasons, I don't think that I would want to continue trying to train the brat if this keeps up. He's even said on a number of occasions that he basically leave both of his teammates behind to dye since he finds that he is the only strong one in the group. While I still don't see how, Sakura has gotten even worse since she left the academy, and that's saying if she was ever good in the first place."_

 

_"What do you mean Kakashi senpai? She's your student, aren't you teaching them the basics?" Asked Yamato as they all stood in the mission room discussing who should get the wave mission or not._

 

_"No Tenzo I'm dragging my feet and teaching them how to poop out rainbow, or course I'm teaching them the basics!" Kakashi said with a hint of anger and KI aimed at Yamato._

 

_"Okay, alright, I was just asking," Yamato said in his defense._

 

_"Alright you two, that's enough, you can fight after you leave the office," said the 3rd taking a drag from his pip and letting it out slow, "continue Kakashi."_

 

_"Kakashi nodded, "well not to take up too much of your time, Lord 3rd, but Sakura's skills are at the level of a beginner, and I'm talking about a beginner on their very first day of training. She can barely throw a shurikin without cutting herself, kunai are dangerous in her hands, I remember just yesterday when I asked her to show how well she can throw one and almost lost my good eye because of it. She can't dispell a genjutsu to save her life, and not to mention her obsession of Sasuke id bordering on unhealthy. Sometimes I wonder if she just sits in front of a mirror trying on different types of make-up to impress the boy all day." Somewhere across the village, Sakura, and a few other girls in the village sneezed. "All though I try to teach them, the only one that really listens is Naruto, but I think that it's mostly because of Anko's training of him, if he wasn't on the team, I would demand that team 7 disband for their own safety."_

 

_Hiruzen thought for a moment while he took another drag from his pip, he looked at the three jonin senseis in front of him as he thought of what should happen next. From what he could tell from secretly watching both team 11 and 7 during training and on their own low ranking missions, the two obviously have conflicting views. Team 11 seemed to be a well rounded combat and assassination team in the making, they work well together with the occasional fight here and there. But those fights are mainly about where to eat after meeting. However, team 7 is also a combat squad in the making, but there only seemed to be two people that actually give a damn, while the third member seems to play the civilian act to the T._

 

 _Hiruzen sighed deeply,_ "if I sent team 7 on this mission, then there wont be little to no problem, but if I send team 7 on this, well I'm more worried about how much work they'll actually get done. Sasuke, even though he seems to have go potential, he doesn't play well with others, if anyone at all. Then there's Naruto, no matter what team I send, he'll be going regardless, so what should I... wait! Naruto, of course, no wonder Donzo wanted him to be on both teams."  _Hiruzen chuckled to himself,_ "they're not going to like this, but oh well."

 

_"Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, this is what I'm going to do. I know that this is just a simple C-rank mission, this is probably going to seem like over kill to the client, but I'm sending both your teams on this mission." He held up is hand when Kakashi and Anko opened their mouth to protest, "I'm doing this to test your team's ability to work together on missions. I know that when the teams were formed, I got a lot of complaints from the council about having one team member on two teams, however, I think that this will be a good time to tell you that that wasn't of my doing."_

 

_All three jonin were shocked, "but lord 3rd, if you didn't put Naruto on both our teams, then who did?" Asked Kakashi._

 

_"That's simple enough to answer, it was Donzo," said the 3rd, he got confused looks as a reply, "I don't know if you two know or even suspected yet, however, you were there when the choice was made, Kakashi. Do you remember?" Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding, "good, well then since you know that Donzo was his guardian for the past few years now, then you would have to assume that he took the boy under his wing as well and gave him the same, if not more, training than he did Sai and Gaara. Even though Gaara didn't get as much training as Naruto and Sai, you can still see the work that was put in. As for why both teams are going, well, I've gotten reports that both your teams have started doing joint training on and off for the past few weeks now, am I right?"_

 

_Anko nodded, "yeah, we've been tryin', but the fact of the matter is that all five of them are really stuck in their ways... well two of them are still stuck in their ways." She smirked, "the first thing I did when I got our team was get rid of most of their bad habits, they still have a few that needs work, but they'll manage with them.... for now."_

 

_"I see," Hiruzen sweetdroped at how evil Anko's smirk got at the end. He cleared his throat, "anyways, just think of this mission as a first step in the right direction, I know we all have someone out there that wouldn't want to work with on certain missions. You can bring your teams back here after lunch today, that's all, dismissed."_

 

**End Flashback**

 

After their respective senseis told them that they would not only have a C-ranked mission, but it would be a joint mission as well. The three jonins got over the arrangement rather quickly, even before they went to tell their teams about it. The teams, however, had a few things to say about the whole.

 

Sasuke: "why do I have to work with such weaklings! I could do this mission all by myself and not even get a scratch on me about at all!"

 

Sakura: "I thought missions only had three or four members on it at one time, not eight! Isn't that, I don't know, over kill or something? I thought it was just a C-rank."

 

Sai: "I have a question, is my team is to work with another, could we get one that's actually useful other than Dickless and Miss Ugly?" (this got him two glares from Sakura and Sasuke)

 

Gaara said nothing, he could care less who he worked with, while Naruto was reading his book and didn't hear a word that was said. After being told, everyone went their own way to get lunch, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara ended up going to the famous ramen shop, Ichiraku's, for lunch which was were Sakura found them when it was close to the time for them to go to the tower. When she got their, she had to wait until Gaara and Naruto finished their ramen and for Sai to finish helping the Ichiraku's draw up a new menu before they could leave. The next one that was picked up by the small group was Sasuke, he was in the Uchiha district doing some training, he grumbled about them being there and interrupting is training, but he went with them anyways. They figured that all of their senseis would be in the missions office when they got there because that was were they were told to meet when the time came, when they got there, they only found two out of three senseis waiting for them. Sakura wanted to ask were Kakashi was, but then Anko poofed out of existence and a swirl of leaves revealed the original holding up the missing sensei by his collar while said sensei was silently crying. Well at least this time he wasn't bleeding out like last time, it took the sliver haired jonin two weeks to heal from that time, but it didn't seem like he learned his lesson yet. Team 7 and 11 both sighed at the sight of both sensei while getting in line to get the details for their mission.

 

"Well now that that his over, let's just bring in the client," said the 3rd, still wondering what was going on between the two senseis.

 

A old man walked into the room and was introduced as Tazuna, a brig builder from wave that needed their protection. Tazuna took one look at them and said, "what is this? I thought I was getting some ninja's, not some babysitting service! That one looks like someone's kicked his puppy one to many times (Sasuke), the pink one looks like she had been held back a year (Sakura), that one like he's not only kill a fly but eat it too (Gaara), that one just looks sick (Sai), and the little blond girl looks like she's playing dress-up (Naruto). Not to mention the women with the purple hair seems to be missing a few screws (Anko), and the two standing next to her look like an old married couple (Kakashi and Yamato)! Is this for real?"

 

Naruto looked up, "if you don't like us, then you can protect yourself," he then went back to his book.

 

Tazuna went silent, "alright, lets met up at the gate ten minutes, get what you need, leave what you don't, Anko out!" Said Anko and transported herself out of the office with Kakashi, Yamato quickly followed, the genin and Tazuna both left the way they came.


	13. Old Friends

The teams 7 and 11 didn't always get along, if they ever got along at all. Team 11, which was made up of Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Anko, and Yamato, would be classified as a bit of a crazy family. Anko took it upon herself to be a 'father figure' to her genin team, they all thought it was weird until after their first training session, it was needless to say that if Anko ever did have kid, she would wear the pants in the relationship. As for Yamato, he was hands down a mom in their eyes, not only is he much kinder during training than Anko was, Yamato had this little habit of backing cookies and other desserts for the team during those rare times that they got free time. As for the genin themselves, well they acted like brothers whenever their two senseis were present, but when they were alone, that was a different story.

 

Team 7 on the other hand could only be classified as something of a dysfunctional group per say, rather than a family, but just for fun lets say that they were. Kakashi would be like the lazy father who's wife ran away and left their kids behind to teach him a lesson about responsibility. Of course, the mother in this case would be Anko, would come to visit their so called kids just to see if they were still alive. Sasuke was the big brother that thought he knew everything, Sakura would be like the adopted sister with the brother complex, while Naruto would be a ghost to this so-call 'family'. To see the four members of team 7 together, you would have to be blind not to see that they had some problems, Sasuke always belittling Naruto and demanding the blond to fight him, was just one of many.

 

When team 7 and 11 get together, Naruto would naturally gravitate towards 11 because, to him, they were more sane. During their joint training, to make a good impression, much to the begging of Yamato to Anko, the snake mistress would tone down her crazy level to just above 1( which was about all that team 7 could take). While Kakashi sat in the corner reading his new copy of his porn that he managed to buy back after Anko had burnt, ripped, and sold off his other copys to teach him not to be late again. He was slow starting to get the point and was now only an hour late to any meeting that involved Anko, which she could handle. Just barely. 

 

However, now that they actually had a mission outside the village, not only was Kakashi on time, but he arrived a little before the client and the rest of the team did. Upon arriving and seeing that Kakashi was there ahead of them, Anko and Yamato processed it to be a genjutsu and tried three times to brake it. Sasuke thought it was an enemy ninja and went to attack the silver haired jonin, and continued his efforts at random times during the journey to wave. Sakura was wary of her sensei, thinking that Sasuke was right, and tired not to reveal any village secrets. Sai, Gaara, and Naruto could care less, the latter not even looking up from his book until an hour into their walk outside the gates. His  book was finished by then so when he looked up, he expected to see the village, but was a little dumbfounded to see that they were outside the village. Sai had to explain to him that they were doing a joint mission with, as Sai called them, 'The useless 7'.

 

They were well into their walk by now, having almost made it to the border, when the jonin senseis spotted a puddle on the ground. Kakashi had hand signs to the other two jonins to tell them not to help the genin so they could see how they do on their first mission out. Yamato and Anko nodded, they were happy to test their team on their first mission, so they wont help. As soon as the group passed the puddle, the jonins switched with some logs when a pear of chains suddenly came out of no were and ripped them apart. Both genin teams went on the defensive, circling around Tazuna as two 'bandits' started attacking them.

 

Sasuke and Naruto went into action to fight the two 'bandits', while Gaara set up a shield of sand around the four of them, Sai drew up some lion with his Super Beast Scroll to help outside. Sakura did....nothing. Sasuke took out a kunai and shiruikin to pin the chain to a tree, the two that were attacking just detached their chains and continued to attack the genin. Naruto then jumped up into the air over attacking men and golden powder into the air that surrounded their attackers, Naruto then flipped backwards in mid-air before landing behind Sasuke to pull him over to the sand shield. Once they were safely away,much to Sasuke's protest, Naruto made a hand sign, the 'bandits' that was caught in the dust could had stopped their attack to look at the dust, they thought it was just normal sand or something and started to laugh. They only manage to laugh for a second before the dust cloud around them started shining brightly, the two men tried to jump away but found that they couldn't move, then there was an explosion and actual body parts started falling from the sky. When the body parts started falling from the sky, Sai's lions jumped up into the air and caught the heads of the men that attacked them, Gaara dropped the sand shield as Naruto took out one of the many scrolls he usually brings with him and started to seal the two heads away when the lions brought it over to him. By this time, the three jonins came out from hiding to, two were smiling and one had an impressed look in his visible eye.

 

Kakashi took in the sight that were the to men that had attacked the group had been standing, it was a mess of blood and body parts, he turned back to see his teams. Sakura looked to be in awe, Sasuke was irritated, Naruto, Sai, and Gaara was talking about the bounty that were on the two men's head. He cleared his thought, "The Demon Brothers, chunin rank missing ninjas from Mist, I'm impressed that you guys took them on without any help from us at all, nice work," he gave them an eye smile.

 

Anko put her hands on her hips and held her head up to the sky as she laughed at the clouds, "HAHAHAHA that's my team for you! Calm, cool, and kick-ass just like their daddy HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

 

Kakashi sweatdroped as Yamato went over to his team, he ruffled Gaara's red hair with a smile, "good job with the controlling your sand Gaara, you've come a long way." He turned to Sai and Naruto, "you two Sai, your lions have improved greatly from when you first started, and Naruto, I thank you for not blowing up half the forest this time. Over all, good work team."

 

"That goes for my team as well," said Kakashi, "quick thinking with get you far." He looked at Sakura, he didn't want to make her feel bad for doing nothing, that would affect the team, so he thought of something to say, "nice work protecting the brig builder Sakura," he gave her an eye smile, she smiled sadly back at him,  _"welp, I tried, we better get moving before something else happens."_

 

"Alright guys lets move out," said Anko with a wide grin.

 

Everyone started walking again until they noticed that Sakura wasn't walking with them, "something wrong Ugly?" 

 

Sakura looked irked at Sai's comment but let it slide (this time), "wasn't it weird, to any of you, that those guys just came out and attacked us like that?"

 

Everyone looked at each other, "well this is a C-rank, Sakura." Said Sasuke not seeing the big deal about it, "we've got a client, they wanted to kill him, we protected him, and now their dead, its what we were asked to do remember?"

 

Sakura pouted, "I know but..."

 

"Sasuke's right, wow, never thought I would say that out loud," said Gaara but he shook it off, "if you can't do this, then you can go back home."

 

"No, I..." Sakura started but her words trailed off.

 

Kakashi looked at her then sighed, "I suppose that Sakura has a point, this mission is no longer a C but a B or even A rank, we signed up for a C-rank, and even though what I just saw was good enough to continue, it would be dangerous." He turned to look the kids over in turn, he had a feeling that if he could get them to work together, they'll manage to take on some low to mid level bad guys with little help, "what do you guys say, should we continue?"

 

"It's against the rules for a ninja to not complete a mission, so I'd like to continue," said Sai, reminding Kakashi of how he used to be.

 

"I've got no problem going on with the mission," said Sasuke in a board tone.

 

"Same here," said Gaara, he turned to Naruto who shrugged, then everyone turned to Sakura.

 

"I-I-I g-guess that I don't have a problem with it," she stammered out.

 

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before Anko leaned over to whisper in his ear so only he could hear, "you sure this girl is the top konochi in her class? How did she even pass the exam?"

 

Kakashi whispered back so only Anko could hear, "her grandmother was on the council and  _persuaded_ me to take her."

 

Anko leaned away from him and asked, "how?"

 

"Blackmail," Kakashi then ended the conversation there before anyone else could ask questions, "alright the sooner we get moving, the sooner we can get to where we need to be."

 

They walked all the wave and took a boat to the island, then they meet Zabuza Momochi, Naruto had gotten the feeling that he had met the man somewhere before but couldn't tell were from. The the fight started (it was the same as the anime but Anko was the one to free Kakashi while Yamato took care of the water clones), just when Kakashi was going to give the final blow, a hunter ninja came out and told them a bullshit story then left. Gaara used his sand to carry Kakashi's sleeping body back to Tazuna's house where they met his daughter, Tsunami, and his grand son, Inari. 

 

Tsunami showed them to a room that they could use during their stay with them, it was big enough for all of them to sleep in comfortably. While Kakashi was out cold, Anko took it upon herself to continue training her team while Sasuke and Sakura guarded the brig builder. In those three days, Naruto, Gaara, and Sai would spend all day with Anko being worked into the ground (literally) before being dragged back to the house un-contusion. Yamato stayed at the house guarding Tazuna's family and helping make meals, when his poor genin came back to the house he always had the first aid kit ready to go.


	14. Training day

It was the third day that Kakashi had been asleep, his body thought that it was enough time to let the man rest, however, getting up to go back to work would have to wait for a little while longer. 

 

Tsunami was up early, like every morning, doing some cleaning around the house while everyone was still asleep. She cleaned the kitchen and bathrooms, now she was working on fixing up the room that her guest were staying at. It was almost time for breakfast when she walked over to where Kakashi was laying. She was just going to change the cloth on the jonin's forehead when suddenly the man's one visible eye popped open, this of course scared the shit out of the poor woman, which led to here screaming bloody murder and thus waking the whole house.  She never did like too many surprises, even though her son sometimes played pranks on her that made her jump from time to time and she thought it was kind of sweet, in a away, mainly because it made him smile when he did it, this was different. The scream was so loud that it caused a few different things to happen. 

 

First, the whole house, now being away, went on high alert as everyone ran towards the noise with weapons (or blunt objects in Tazuna's case).

 

Second, as a reaction to Tsunami seeing an eye just suddenly pop open in front of here, she then got a frying pan (which came out of no where since all the cooking stuff was put away before she entered the room) and she smashed it onto Kakashi's head. Obviously said man passed out, again, just as everyone entered the room.

 

Third, once everyone was in the room, a dark aura fell upon the room filled with KI that nearly suffocated the client and his family, while it brought the genin to their knees and Yamato sigh in exasperation. Team 11 quickly went to find cover as Anko poofed into the room with an evil look in her eyes, she looked around the room watching everyone as if they were a peace of meat and she was a hungry wolf. 

 

"Who's the shit face that woke me up while I was killing Orochimaru!" Anko asked/growled.

 

Yamato, thankfully being used to Anko enough to know what sets her off and what calms her down, took out a scroll from god knows where, unseals three boxes of dongos with pipping hot tea. He presented these items to Anko like a servant to the Queen of Egypt, on bent knees with a bowed head, his arms holding out the woman's favorite treat as if it were the crown jewels itself. He said, continuing the act, "I offer you a sign of good faith, Jonin Anko, so that our client, his family, and our team's lives maybe spared," is voice was a calm monotone that almost made him sound robotic.

 

As if on cue, the rest of team 11 came out from hiding, also with dongos and hot tea at the ready, knelt next to Yamato in the same pose, "we beg for our lives, Daddy." They said together in the same voice causing everyone, san Kakashi because he was out could, looked between them and Anko for a moment before they all followed suit, but without the dongos, tea, and with a reluctant Sasuke. He may have been arrogant, but he still had goals that didn't involve in dying that morning.

 

Anko looked down at them with cold eyes for a second before the sent of her favorite snack hit her nose, the KI left the room along with the dark aura as the snake mistress jumped for joy. "Well... since you asked so nicely, I won't kill anybody for waking me up this early," she said swiping up all the dongos and tea cups she could carry over to the kitchen table before she happily ate them all.

 

Everyone else took a sigh of relief as they got up from their begging poses on the floor, "now then, Tsunami, I think that you should tell use what caused you to scream like that in the first place and we'll take it from there." So she told them everything that happened, Yamato sweatdropped, "I see, I think this might be the one and only time that I've heard of in which senpai actually scared off a woman," he walked over to Kakashi's knocked out form and began waking up the silver haired jonin.

 

"Ugh... huh, wha..." Kakashi opened his eye again, slower this time, and looked around, "what happened?"

 

Tsunami chuckled nervously, before she could say her apology's, Yamato said, "that's not important, right now you're awake and that's all that matters for now."

 

"Oh, right, so how long have I been out?" Kakashi said as he tried to get up in a sitting position.

 

"About three days," said Sai with his usual smile.

 

"Ah, that's sounds about right," he said taking a deep breath in, "well I suppose it would be best for use to train our teams so that they could at least handle their own when we meet Zabuza again."

 

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked the pinkette taking a seat next to Tsunami, "Zabuza's dead, you said so yourself, remember?"

 

"...Are you sure that you passed the exams that the Academy gave, or did you have a friend slip the teachers a bribe so you could become a ninja?" Asked Gaara, he was honestly curious now.

 

Sakura huffed turning her head away from the red head, "I passed it all on my own, thank you."

 

"Ma, ma, cool it you two, you'll have to get type of attitude under control while we're on this mission," said Kakashi.

 

"Right, sorry sensei," Sakura said, "so what will we be doing now?"

 

"Didn't you hear him, Ugly? They said that we'll be training so we can fight the browless swordsman," said Sai causing Sakura to growl at him but otherwise remain quite.

 

"That's right, and since senpai can't really get out of bed right now, Sakura and Sasuke will be under our tutoring for the time being," said Yamato. Sasuke smiled because he would get the same training as team 11, which he had deemed to be better than Kakashi's training, so he could get stronger and reach his goals. This new caused Sakura to worry because she still feared Anko, Sai and Gaara was wondering how long the 'fresh meat' would last during Anko's true training, while Naruto was already over by the table asking said sensei if he could have a dongo before breakfast was ready. Anko happily gave him two. However, when she heard that Sakura and Sasuke would be her temporary charges while Kakashi recovered, she immediately started coming up with ways to torture them.

 

"So it's settled then, alright, everyone go wash up for breakfast, we'll start once everyone is done eating," Yamato said with a cheerful smile. He also made note to bring the first aid kit with him as he knew it would be needed later.

 

After breakfast, Kakashi stayed in bed (he didn't want to know how much suffering his students would have to go through while he was out of commission), while all the other ninjas went into the woods. Yamato sent a wood clone, Gaara sent a sand clone, and Naruto and Sai sent a shadow clone off to watch over Tazuna at the brig while they trained. Once they got to a clearing deep into the wood, Anko, with a dark aura, turned to her new pray... I mean, temporary genin.

 

"Alright you two, tell me, what have the old pervert been teaching you?" 

 

"Not much, just team building stuff," said Saskue, "a load of crap if you ask me."

 

Anko rubbed her hands together as a evil chuckled was heard, Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him still in a really good mood. Yamato sighed as he saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, "please, try not to kill them," he said as Anko's mouth twisted into a sick and evil thing and was slightly similar to a smile.

 

"Don't worry...." she turned back to the two kids now in front of her, "they won't...die, too soon." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped, the former thinking that it was a joke between the two, Yamato sighed as he walked over to the shade of a tree and watched everything unfold. Anko took out a few scrolls marked 'weights' and handed one each to the pinkette and the Uchiha, "put these on, they'll help make you stronger." Sakura wasn't sure about that, but when she saw Sasuke open the scroll with a small, barely visible, smile she followed suit.

 

From the scroll: Several leg and arm weights, vest that looked like the ones the jonins and chunins wear but it was dark blue with dark red pockets, dark red leg warmers, a head band with the word 'YOUTH' across it, and a dog collar that matched the leg warms in color. Plus, just for fun, Anko added one of Gui's jumpsuits into each of the scrolls.

 

"Uuh Anko sensei, what's this?" the pinkette asked holding up the jump suit, "how will this make us stronger?"

 

Anko suddenly appeared behind Sakura, which scared her, "it'll give you more of a figure as you train, trust me," the purple haired woman grinned as she saw the stares forming in the young girl's eyes.

 

"Do we really have to wear this?" Sasuke asked, not buying the figure story.

 

Anko suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in a way that he liked like a puppy or a bag of flour, "you don't get to complain, Uchiha, you wanna be strong don't ya?"

 

"Of cour-" he was interrupted.

 

"Then you do what I say, when I say it," she dropped the last Uchiha to floor, "now put on the damn suit and get to work!"

 

After the two excused themselves to get changed, they came back wearing the green suit, orange leg warmers and dog collar, the blue and red vest, and all the weights. "Hay, these things are weights right?" Sasuke asked looking at the weights on his arms and legs, Anko nodded, "then how come they don't feel like weights?" 

 

Anko began chuckling again, a small bit of drool leaving her mouth before she whipped it away, "they don't feel like weights because I haven't activated them yet." She then walked over to Sasuke first, she went behind his back to, did some hand signs before placing her hands between the boy's shoulder blades and added some chakra to it, Sasuke soon fell flat on his face before Anko did the same thing for Sakura, who also got the chance to eat some grass. "The weights are activated, let me tell you how this works," she said handing similar scrolls to the rest of the genin, "you all will be doing this exercise, it's only fair," she said hearing Gaara's slight grumbles of looking ridiculous. She chuckled because the red head rarely complained in training, "today I wanted to have some fun with these two, so I gave them some clothes I got from Gui, but starting tomorrow, They'll be in something else." She said to Gaara before continuing her explanation, "okay so the way this will work is that you will eat, sleep, and train in these weight, they are specially designed to fit only you and your chakra signature. If anyone takes your gear, or you lose it, don't look for it because it will definitely come back to you, you have my word on that. Also, you can't, and I mean in NO WAY possible, can you take off this training gear until you've met a pre-set goal, you you understand?"

 

Anko heard a resounding "yes" all around the clearing, she then turned to face the trees, "good, today we're going to start off with something simple, tree walking," she pointed up to the top of the trees. "Use your chakra to walk up the tree with only your feet, once you get to the top, come back down, I'll give you your next task." She turned back around with a grin on her face, "oh and, no one is loud to leave this clearing until you reach the top," she said after making one handed hand signs behind her back and then slammed her hand on the ground. She stood back up and started walking out of the clearing, "if anyone thinks about leaving, you will be shocked withing an inch of your life, the suit will keep you alive until one of use comes to revive you. Yamato will come back out with food, I'll be checking in on you from time to time to make sure you don't do anything stupid," she stopped just outside the clearing, turned back to the kids with a sweet smile, "so try not to die, okay." She then transported away in a swirl of leaves.

 

Sakura was stunned, Sasuke was trying to get up without much luck, while Sai, Gaara, and Naruto just went to go change. When they were done, they looked to the other jonin that came with them, Yamato sighed, "push some of your chakra into the seal of the weights to adjust it, I'll be back at lunch time with food and the first aid kit if anyone needs it." He poofed away as well leaving all five kids to figure things out on their own.


	15. Falling to rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut and lemon in the next chapter! btw i'm not going to make Naruto into a like sex slave or anything, I just don't like that sort of thing, sorry if that was what some of you were expecting.

"Naruto, I need you for a mission!" Yelled Anko.

 

_Flashback_

 

_"Naruto, I know that you're still a little young for this, but I'm going to send you to school and since you've shown me that you have the know-how, I'm going to skip you up a grade." Said the 3rd to a three year old Naruto, "so instead of starting in pre-school, you'll be in kindergarten."_

 

_Naruto looked up from his drawing to look at the 3rd, he thought about what the old man had just said, he nodded his head, "o-kay," the 3rd smiled._

 

_The next day_

 

_The 3rd brought Naruto to one of the civilian schools in the village, there were always a few in any hidden village, but only one ninja academy. They walked into the building and went to a room in the back where there was a teacher waiting to meet them. "Hello Lord 3rd, Naruto, the test is ready for you," said the teacher, a woman with cat glasses._

 

_"Thank," the 3rd turned to Naruto and knelt down, he put his hands on his shoulders, "take your time and do your best."_

 

_Naruto nodded his head and then went to sit at the table where the teacher gave him the test that would allow him to go to school in a higher grade than others his age. The test began and ended quickly, when the teacher looked over the answers, she couldn't believe what she saw. Never before had any child gotten a 100% on the grade placement test, she had expected the boy to fail, but he past with flying colors! She told the 3rd and he too was shocked, they both decided to try something with Naruto to see if he would meet their expectations._

 

_"Naruto, how would you like to be placed in the 1st grade instead of kindergarten?" Asked the Teacher ._

 

_Naruto was confused, he looked at the 3rd who smiled at him, "Naruto, you don't have to if you don't want to, but we were wondering if you would like sending a year in 1st grade, just to see how you do. What do you think?"_

 

_Naruto looked between the two of them and shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready, I want to try kindergarten first, then 1st grade," he looked at the 3rd, "can I?"_

 

_The 3rd nodded his head, he knew that Naruto was a bit young to even been in regular school right now, but he knew that the boy was smart. If he fails the grade once or twice, that would just put him with his own age group next, he nodded, "alright Naruto."_

 

_Four months later_

 

_Naruto was sitting in his kindergarten class watching all the other kids either jumping up and playing around, being noisy, or sitting down talking, in both cases none of them had finished their work. He found this class to be boring and annoying, the only saving grace he had was when nap time came around, the only silent hours during the day, not including his walk home. He made a mental note to ask to be moved either another class or a higher grade before he went insane. On the other hand, he did make a new friend, Shikamai Nara from the Nara clan, she  was very nice to him and, unlike the males in her clan, wasn't half as lazy when it came to doing work. She befriended him after the first day and they've been hanging out ever since, he had a crush on her too, she also liked him and they started dating (what is wrong with these kids?!!?!?). Anyways, it's been four months and Naruto can't take the loudness anymore, he tells Shikamai about his plan to move up a grade and she tells him that she wants to move up too._

 

_So they both went to their teacher after class and talk to her, the teach was named Miss Shi, the same one that gave Naruto the test to start coming to school. "What can I do for you two love birds?" Asked Miss Shi._

 

_The two kids blushed, "w-we want to see if we can move up a grade, Miss Shi," Shikamai said._

 

_"Oh! My, my, is that so, are you two sure about that? There isn't any nap-time in 1st grade," Miss Shi said._

 

_Naruto shook his head, "we don't care, we want a challenge, all this stuff is way too easy for us."_

 

_Miss Shi thought about this for a moment and knew they were right, "alright you two, I'll give you two weeks to study up and then I'll give you both the test, if you pass with at lest 70% to 80%, then you can move on to the 1st grade. However, if you don't make pass, I'll give you another chance to take the test again in a month or so, understand?"_

 

_The two nodded and Miss Shi told them some of the things that would be on the test, when they left that day, they headed straight for the library. They spent all of their free time in the library for the next two weeks teaching and studying with each other about anything they thought necessary, they ended up both making 100s on the test with Shikamai barely making the 100% mark which was more than enough to pace. They both went on to 1st grade at only 3 and 4 years old (Shikamai was 4)._

 

 _At the end of the year, everyone in their1st_ _grade class called them geniuses, they won awards at the science fare and other civilian events. The next year they entered 2nd grade at 4 and 5 years old, just like 1st grade, they were called geniuses, they got more awards and challenged each other's brain whenever they weren't in class. However, that all changed when Shikamai's parents found out who her best friend and crush was, they quickly pulled her out of the class to be put in another class until she was old enough to be put into the ninja academy. This didn't stop them from seeing each other though, they would still meet after school at the library  until it got dark out, they they would run home, sneaking into the house so no one knew._

 

_Then when Shikamai had turn 6, leaving Naruto at 5, in the 3rd grade, they shared their first kiss together, however her parents found out about it and blow up. The were mad, angry that their daughter would ever kiss the 'demon brat', this prompted them to take Shikamai out of the school all together and ban her from ever seeing Naruto again, they even went so far as to have her followed. Without the love of his life to push his mental levels, he ended up not caring if he passed his grade or not, so he failed the 3rd grad. The following year where he was repeating the grade at 7 and Shikamai had finally turned 8, they finally met again in secret to celebrate her birthday. Since Shikamai was in a clan, even though she wasn't the clan heir, she was able to sneak into liquor in the bad part of town and bought three bottles of rum and sake. She would have to wait until she was at least 12 or became a genin, which ever came first for her, before she could buy the good stuff._

 

_"Naruto, what's going on, I heard you failed the 3rd grade, what happened? He were the brains of the class!" Shikamai said as they set up the cake and boos in their secret hid out._

 

_Naruto shrugged, "no reason, I just didn't feel like passing without you there to challenge me, that's all," he said, which wasn't the whole truth. A little before Shikamai was taken out of his class, he was kicked out of the orphanage and was placed two foster homes by the time she was taken away._

 

_Shikamai turned to look at the love of her life (yes at only 8 years old, she named him her one and only love, despite her parents protest), "Naruto, what's wrong with you? just because I'm not there, does not mean that I want you to be a boring drag," she said sounding more and more like her little brother every day._

 

_"You sound like Shikamaru now," Naruto said._

 

_"Shut up, I don't need to hear that from you," Shikamai said as she started pouring some of the alcohol into the cups she brought."_

 

_"Fine... is that sake?" Naruto asked having seen the bottle in the 3rd's office before, he had found it behind the aged kage's desk once, along with a book called 'Icha Icha Tactics'._

 

 _"Yea, I was able to buy it cuz I'm from a clan, but I had to go to that pervy liquor place next to the red light district," Shikamai said. She handed him a full glass (she used those red_ _party cups that you see at just about everywhere), "wanna try some, it'll probably clear your mind."_

 

 _In the morning he knew that he may probably not see her again unless he join the academy too, or kidnapped her, both sounded like very tempting options (the kidnapping mostly), so he shrugged knowing that he wouldn't be able to take on her family at his level at the moment. He took a sip and spit the liquid out, "AAAHH YUCK, HOW OLD PEOPLE DRINK THIS SHIT?!" He said_ _holding out the cup as if it was a bomb, he looked at Shikamai, "why'd you buy this crap, I thought we'd have apple juice like last time."_

 

_Shikamai shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to try it, we read a book about the effects of alcohol at my new school and sounded intuiting." She said as she poured herself a full cup, "you know, I hear that most ninja's die when they're really young, so that's why the villages lower the age limits on drinking as well as other things, while they stay the same for the civilian population." She took a big gulp from her cup and screwed up her face before coughing, "it may not taste grate, but at least we wont remember if we do something really stupid, right?"_

 

_Naruto watched her, he saw her smile on her face, but also saw the sadness in her eyes. He looked into the clear liquid in his cup, he took a deep breath and took a few gulps of it before coughing like Shikamai, the stuff tasted nasty to him, he honestly wonder why people liked the stuff. He took another gulp and almost threw up, he was just about to put the cup down, mainly because the sake was burning his throat, when he started to taste something sweet and fruity. "Do you taste fruits?" He asked, Shikamai licked her lips before nodding with a happy smile, Naruto smiled back._

 

_They then decided to have a drinking contest, it was just like when they were in school, but with sake and rum. They finished the bottles and ate most of the cake only throwing up once while drinking. The next morning they woke up, they had a hangover, they were missing their clothes, and Shikamai couldn't walk straight.They found their clothes with some luck and cleaned up the mess they made, before parting ways, Naruto gave Shikamai a nickles with a gold fox on it for a birthday present since he was too drunk the night before to give it to her then. A two months later, just before his 8th birthday, he took the grade placement test again and was sent to the 4th grad a week before his birthday, it was the best gift he had ever gotten, Shikamai would try to visit him after school but his foster families kept changing. It was hard to keep track, a week here, two days there, a month somewhere else, it was frustrating, so they always 'bumped' into each other at a bookstore or library, they always had books in common._

 

 _Everything was going well for Shikamai, with her brain and skills, she rivaled Itachi, Naruto congratulated her on her achievements.Then Kakashi showed up and offered him a job, he went to Shikamai about the contract and drew it up_ _on the computer at the school library, she was happy for him. She knew how much he had wanted a job to live on his own, she also knew about the villagers hating him and how some of his foster parents would rape him sometimes. She had to stop him from killing himself once or twice when it got really bad, he's also been in and out of hospitals from time to time for serious injures but came out with a band-aid. It made her so mad._

 

_Of course then Naruto disappeared, Shikamai looked everywhere but couldn't find him, she graduated the academy just before her 9th birthday, she became a genin and begged the 3rd to let her help look for Naruto outside the village. The 3rd refused to let her go looking outside the village without a team and she couldn't leave fire county, she was happy enough with that and went on the hunt for her true love._

 

_What no one knew was that Naruto wasn't in fire county anymore, he was in cloud, why? Because some ninja's from cloud, as well as as some of the civilian council  (those damn councilmen) had pieced it together that Naruto was the 4th Hokage's son. Because they found that out, they sent out their ninjas to kidnap the boy as he slept, which they did, and bought him back to cloud to be placed in a CRA, but Naruto refused repeated to co-operate with them. This led to them putting some seals on him to put him under their control, luckily enough for the blond, the 3rd Rikage found out about this and executed the councilmen and shinobi who dared doing something so vial, with out his ordering so, and to a **child** no less. He removed the seal from the boy's head, when Naruto woke up, he was frightened by the sight of the 3rd rikage. Naruto could only describe the man as a mountain of muscle, however, the 3rd rikage, E (I think), calmed him down and asked to hear his story. _

 

_Naruto calmed himself and told the rikage everything that had happened to him until that point, when he was down, E had to say goodbye to a few walls before calmed down again. E adopted Naruto as his 3rd son and was brought to live in cloud where he met A and B or Killer B, then later Yugito Nii, the rikage gave Naruto the name of Na, making Naruto now Na, the most happiest boy on earth. He lived with them in cloud for a few months, training, eating, rapping, and training together until Orochimaru (aka Orochi-pedo) snuck in and kidnapped Na from cloud. How he did it, nobody really knew, but they guessed he had some help, a lot of it. After E found out about this, he went after Orochi-pedo with an army of cloud ninjas, because while Naruto was in cloud, he had touched a lot of people with his smarts and kind nature, the things he dialed back on in knonoha._

 

 _Orochi-pedo took Na to his lab and did a lot of test on him, he wanted to see if he could make the boy his new vessel, but thankfully that was for not because E and his army_ _of cloud ninjas broke though the walls in a SWAT team style, then ripped the place apart looking for one boy. Orochi-pedo tried to set traps but E broke through them every time, seeing his loses, Orochi-pedo fled, leaving the blond in a tube of green liquid. When they got Na back, they found that their were some prisoners there with kekki genki, Na woke up after they had freed and fed the prisoners, he made the suggestion of bringing them all back to cloud to give them new homes where they could be safe. Plus it would make the council happy to finally have what they wanted: more kekki genki in cloud, this thought alone was enough to make E, A, and Killer B wondered how soon he could become the 5th rikage (after A of course). When they got back to cloud with the new citizens, the council left E along on the matter and things were back to normal once agin, however, it didn't stay that way for long._

 

_Even though the council men got what they wanted, there were some that still wanted to place Na in a CRA, that was when a plan was set in place. The re-kidnapped Na and put him in a coma like state as they pumped out some of his baby juice to store it for later, A was the one who found out about it this time and there wasn't a force on earth that could stop him from killing all the council members involved, or even thought about it, with is bear hands. E heard about this and let A do as he pleased with the council while he took Na to the hospital because he hadn't woken up as easily as last time, B was away on a mission for three day. After coming back and hearing the story, he (and this was how seriously mad got) ....  STOPPED RAPPING.... for two days straight as he stayed by his adopted brother's side until he woke up. A week later, Na woke up to the sight of his new family worrying about him, it was the most love he had ever gotten from a family , even though they weren't his blood, he loved them all the same._

 

_After everything that had happened to Na while he was their, E made the choice of sending him back to Konoha, at least he wouldn't be in as much danger as he was there. He gathered A, B, and Yugito in his office and told them his thoughts, they protested a bit but agreed in the end. When they told Na, he cried for a bit knew he had to go back sometime, so when Na was feeling better, they set off for knonoha, on their way they ran into some trouble. Bandits attacked them once or twice, Na thought he was bringing them bad luck but the other's waved it off as something that bandits just do. They continued walking and was close to the borders of fire when a two man team showed up and said "hand over the jinchurikis" to that their replay was "see, I do bring bad luck!" from Na._

 

 _A fight insured a delay in their journey, but they fought the duo with fire in their eyes, one had a large clever sword (Zabuza_ _'_ _s sword) and the other was Itachi. They fought until they both sides were running on fums, the duo retreated and the team protecting Na went to rest. In their weakened state, some sound ninja's snuck up on them and kidnapped Na (again) but didn't get far because fought them, and won thank you, but walked into a trap because he was alone and Orochi-pedo came out of no where and fought Na until he blacked out. Orochi-pedo took him to his lab and did some more experiments on him before the newly rested cloud team came in, beating_ _Orochi-pedo to a bloody pulp, then reused Na (again)._

 

_After getting Na, they noticed that there was something wrong with him, they then ran at full speed using lightening chakra to make it to knonoha just before dawn broke. They laid him down in a clearing when they sensed someone coming in their direction, they hid in the trees to see who it was and what they would do when they found Na. They saw an ANBU come up to the sleeping Na, he took out a kunai about to kill the boy, but then the 3rd hokage stopped him and took Na away into the village, A, B, and Yugito could only hope for the best for their adopted brother. On the way over to Konoha, before leaving the village, they all told Na that he always had a home with them._

 

 _After the 3rd brought Naruto into the village and had him fixed up, he called a medic ninja that he could trust to take care of his adoptive grandson, the medic came and was shocked into submission at the sight of Naruto. Because of all the attacks, kidnappings, and experiments, Naruto had lost weight and changed physically, however, the medic didn't know this at the time. When they finally got Naruto to wake up, he told them (the medic that the 3rd trusted and the 3rd himself, plus Shikamai when she came to visit_ _) about how cloud's rikage took care of him, as well as his family, and would welcome him with open arms if he ever needed to seek shelter away from leaf. Although, unbeknownst to them, a sneaky Donzo heard everything that the boy had to say and was seething that cloud would still his potential 'weapon' and treat him like he wasn't anything else. This got Donzo thinking, he got in contact with Homura so he could draw up some seals that he could use to take care of the boy so he could be his. Koharu heard of Donzo's plan and thought it would be perfict timing for revenge (she didn't lose anyone in the attack, she's just really, really mean), she snuck into Naruto's room while he was sleeping, Homura had already placed on the boy's head, but she put ta genjutsu on it to make it look different. She put a genjutsu on the frog that was Watching Naruto while she got to work, but she didn't get to finish her work because that was when Jiraya, Kakashi, and the 3rd was coming back to the room, so she left a half genjutsu up, one of her many skills, and teleport her self out other._

 

_Donxo was furious when Sarutobi told him that Naruto had Yukimaru disease! It ruined his plans of turning the boy into a proper weapon, he didn't have time to babysit, he had a secret organization to run damnit! But he took in Naruto at the request of the 3rd, he thought that the least he could do was train the boy into being one of his ROOT ANBU. So that's what he did, every day for a few months, Donzo would train Naruto personally in the way of his ANBU, it soon became muscle memory and Donzo brought Sai into the picture. Sai's job was basically just to watch him and take care of him, this went fine with the two boys, that was until Donzo found out what was found in Naruto's medical report, and a new plan formed in Donzo's head. He was going to use Naruto's Uzumaki bloodline to grow his own army that would be loyal to only him, it was the perfect plan! But it failed._

 

_Unbeknownst to Donzo, Naruto had already gotten his memories back thank's to Kurama, the nine tailed fox that he befriended after started his training with Donzo, and Sai. Sai didn't have to do anything really, but when Naruto had one requested to taste what alcohol  tasted like, Naruto made Sai get drunk with him and that was when his memories came flooding back to him. Even remembered what happened between him and Shikamai that night on her birthday. It was at that moment that Naruto knew he had to play his card's right so he could sting the cripple old mummy along for all he was worth._

 

_As Naruto got a little wider, his hair got longer, his face was more round and soft. He knew he liked girls, but there was something about Sai that made him want to try something new, it was one rare day that they had alone when Naruto called Sai over to him._

 

_"Yes, what is it, Naruto?" Sai asked with his usual fake smile._

 

_"First, whip that smile off your face, it's not fooling me... second, I want to knew why're always acting like a servant around me, it's annoying," Naruto said not looking up from his medical book._

 

_"Well, if you must know, Lord Donzo had given me the mission to take care of you," Sai replied still smiling._

 

_Naruto looked up for a minute, he narrowed his eyes, "how long have you been sucking his dick before he gave you this easy mission?"_

 

_Sai's smile faltered a bit before saying, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
_

 

**_To be continued...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making new parings, and i think that a Gaara x Naruto x Sai 3-way is something that I would like to try.


	16. Undercover missions

_As Naruto got a little wider, his hair got longer, his face was more round and soft. He knew he liked girls, but there was something about Sai that made him want to try something new, it was one rare day that they had alone when Naruto called Sai over to him._

 

_"Yes, what is it, Naruto?" Sai asked with his usual fake smile._

 

_"First, whip that smile off your face, it's not fooling me... second, I want to knew why're always acting like a servant around me, it's annoying," Naruto said not looking up from his medical book._

 

_"Well, if you must know, Lord Donzo had given me the mission to take care of you," Sai replied still smiling._

 

_Naruto looked up for a minute, he narrowed his eyes, "how long have you been sucking his dick before he gave you this easy mission?"_

 

_Sai's smile faltered a bit before saying, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
_

 

**_To be continued...._ **

 

**Now...**

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_Sai looked at Naruto with his usual fake smile, "Naruto, what are you talking about, I hols Lord Donzo in high regar-"_

 

_"Oh cut the shit, I know what he does to you when he thinks no one's watching, I know because I watch him when he thinks no one else could see what he's doing. But never mind that now,  I have a feeling that you're going to want to watch yourself around him closely. He's planing something, and this time it involves both of us, you've been warned."_

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

"Naruto, I need you for a mission!" Yelled Anko as she raced into the room, the others looked at her, they were all pretty beaten up from all the training they had been doing.

 

 

"What is it, Anko sensei?" Naruto asked.

 

 

Anko got an evil smirk on her face, "I've found a way to get rid of Gato without us having to fight with Zabuza and that other kid."

 

 

"What, but Anko sensei, Zabuza's dead," said Sakura.

 

 

Every one sweat dropped at her comment, "were you born this stupid, or did you just naturally become this way over time?" Asked Gaara.

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean!!" Asked pinky.

 

 

"It means that you just forgot that we've been training to fight that Zabuza guy for about two weeks now, Ugly" explained Sai with his usual smile.

 

 

Sakura realized her mistake and nervously rubbed the back of her head, "haha, right, sorry."

 

 

Anko rolled her eyes, "anyways, here's the plan... 

* * *

 

 

_2 hours later, Gato's office._

 

 

"Hay boss, it looks like the people of that stupid village finally tried to make a deal with us," one man said as he came into Gato's office. He was holding a struggling girl in a yukata over his shoulder, "they sent this girl here as the bargaining chip," he then threw the girl on the sofa in the office, "what do ya want to do with her?"

 

 

Gata smiled as he looked at the girl that was now laying tied up on the sofa, she had wavy golden blond hair, bright green eyes, a round face, and a slim figure that was covered in a (very predictable over played, in my book anyways) pink yukata. She had a black choker around her neck (which was also very predictable), with a matching anklet on her right ankle. The yukata just barely touched the top of her knees, revealing long smooth legs that looked baby soft, Gato chuckled as he got up and walked over to the couch. He chuckled as the girl backed away from him, "I'll take the girl, but there is no deal," he said to the man that brought the girl in, "when I'm done having my fun, you boys can have a go at her."

 

 

The man smirked, "can't wait," said and left the office.

 

 

Gato got closer and sat next to the girl, "now, now, little girl, instead of moving away, come closer, I promise I won't bite... hard."

 

 

"That's not what I'm worried about," said the green eyed girl, as she looked down at her hands.

 

 

"Oh, I see, well don't worry, I wont get you pregnant, not yet anyways," Gato chuckled as he put a hand on the girl's leg to feel her skin.

 

 

"That's not it either," said the girl as she slapped his hand away.

 

 

Gato chuckled at the girl's attempt to fight back, "well why don't you tell what you're worried about, little girl, and make it quick because I'm ready to release the beast."

 

 

The girl lifted her head and stared right into the short man's eyes, "I'm worried that you'll dirty my new yukata with you nasty blood," she said with venom in her voice.

 

 

Gato was getting tired of waiting, "no look her littl-GGAAAAHHH" before he could finish that sentance, the girl stabbed him in the neck with a senbon. Gato fell of the sofa and backed away from her while he held his neck, "wh-wha-when did-" he tried to talk but he couldn't since he was too scared. He tried to get away and call his guards, but the girl blocked his path, she now had a kunai in her hands, "w-w-wait, I-I c-can give you money, a nice house, anything you want, just please don't kill me," cried the pig in a suit.

 

 

"Anything you say?" Asked the girl

 

 

"Y-yes, anything, I-I swear, j-jut please don't ki-kill me!" 

 

 

"Fine then," the girl took out a peace of paper from inside of her yukata, "there is a bank account on this paper, I want you to put half of everything you own into it. Then put the other half into this bank account," she said taking out another peace of paper, "is that clear?"

 

 

"Y-y-yes, very, I-i'll get right on it," Gato hurriedly got up from the ground, still holding his neck, and went over to his computer. When got back behind his desk, he was about to press the button under his desk to call his guards into the room, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could even touch the button.

 

 

"I don't think you realize how fucking serous I was being, here let me show you," suddenly the girl had a katana in her hands, she put Gato's free hand onto of the desk and very slowly, painfully slow, sliced it clean off. "Now, suggest that you do what I ask before you lose too much blood, di\o you understand?" Gato nodded his head and used the hand that was holding his neck wound to quickly transferred the money into both accounts, the girl checked to make sure that the money was in the place that she wanted it to be. When she saw that it was, she smiled, "that's a good pig," she turned back to Gato who was still losing blood, he was starting to get pale, "I'll be nice and let you off easy this time, pig," she said giving him hope before she took it all away by taking her katana and stabbed Gato in the heart. He died instantly, the girl smiled, "see, wasn't that better than bleeding out on the floor?"

 

 

_"Naruto, who's it going in there?"_ Came Anko's voice from his ear peace.

 

 

"Mission complete on my end, the pig is down," said the girl now known as Naruto in disguise.

 

 

_"Very well done, Naru-chan, we'll take it from here,"_ Came Yamato's voice.

 

 

"Understood, I will leave the rest to you, I'm heading back to Tazuna's, over and out," Naruto said as he put back on his usual fox mask, he then took his katana and sliced off Gato's head, he then sealed it away in a scroll. He picked up the computer and broke it before using a fire jutsu's to burn it to a unusable crisp, then he walked out of the office just as the sounds of fighting and pain filled screams hit the closed door. When Naruto opened the door, he was still wearing his mentioned outfit much to his dismay, he hated the color pink with a passion untold, why people thought he looked good in it was still a mystery to him. He looked out onto the floor of the shipping yard to see both his teams and sensei's taking down all the guys Gato had hired to protect him. Naruto sighed as he walked out in and through the carnage, a few bandits tried to get the drop on him but he made quick work of them by stabbing them in vital spots, killing them instantly, when he got out of there, he quickly head of into the direction of Tazuna's house wanting to get out of this pink monstrosity as soon as possible. He made it back to Tazuna's door with in thirty minutes of leaving the shipping yard, he got inside the house and climbed up the stars that he was sharing with Sai and Gaara. He grabbed a change of clothes from his bag before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he got ready for bed and was asleep by the time the others got home.

* * *

 

 

_The next day_

 

The next morning, Naruto woke up and told Tazuna to gother the people of wave for a much deserved surprised, Tazuna did as asked gathered his people up. Naruto and his teams stood before them, they were waiting for what the masked blond had to say, Naruto stepped forward and unsealed Gato's severed head, he held it up so that everyone could see. "People of wave, we, ninja's of the village hidden in the leaves, have taken down the evil Gato of Gato's Inc. you can now finish building your brig in peace," Naruto said and everyone cheered.

 

 

Sai stepped up next, "we have also given back all of the money that he as stolen from wave, it has been donated to the people of wave to do with as you see fit."

 

 

"And if you ever need help, do not hesitate to call us for aid, we will come to you as quickly as ninja possible," Gaara stated in his monotone voice, this got even more cheers and the people of waved celebrated with a three day party.

 

 

Everyone in the village then helped out with building the brig, even some of the konoha team, well mostly team 11, their sensei's, and Kakashi. Sasuke could care less since he didn't have to fight anyone, and Saukra was copying the useless Uchiha, most people thought it would be better this way seeing as how Saukra is useless in everything but being a fan girl. In fact, if she ever tried to cook anything, it would turn out to be a complete mess, and once it almost killed someone. Her father knew this first hand since he was the person who had almost died from his daughter's bad cooking. Anyways, once the brig was finally done, only taking three more days to build after all the parting was done, they decided to call it 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIG' because if it wasn't for Naruto chopping off Gato's head to show it to everyone else as proof, they would still be fearful of the short man. After the naming ceremony, teams 7 and 11 headed back to Konoha, but not until Zabuza and Haku asked to join the leaf since they were tiered of running. Zabuza also wanted to take on team 11 as his apprentices to teach each of them the 'Demon style' because he believed that they had what it takes to master such moves, team 11 and their sensei's agreed, Sasuke was mad that he wasn't offered the Demon style training, which Zabuza replied with, "this isn't a power that can be commanded because you want it to see out you vendetta. This training is for people who have seen dark times and have come trying to better themselves, even though the world may think of them as anything and everything less than human, this ain't for kid, so don't even try."

 

 

Sasuke was fuming about that, Kakashi tried to get Zabuza to agree so he could at least tell the council that he tried to do something to give the spoiled what he wanted like always, but Zabuza wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. Sakura tried as well, but Haku knocked the bitch out cold so they didn't have to hear her whine about 'her Sasuke' not getting what he wanted, it was a quite journey back, thankfully. When they did get back, Kakashi, Ano, and Yamato all decided to leave out the part about Zabuza wanting to train Sasuke in the Demon style, since they knew that the council would make Zabuza's life in Konoha a living heal if they knew what he was teaching Naruto, Sai, and Gaara. Hiruzen allowed the two mist ninja's into their rang and gave them a home close to Naruto's little run down apartment until they had enough money to buy their own place.


	17. The return

**It has been two months since they got back to the village hidden in the leave and Naruto was in for the greatest surprise of his life!**

 

 

 

We find Naruto training with his team, team 11, as they were about to wrap things up to go get something to eat, an ANBU appeared out of nowhere with a message for Naruto. "The Hokage would like to see, Naruto," said the ANBU before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

 

 

Anko shrugged and allowed the blond to leave the team, Naruto walked all the way to the tower that served as the hokage's main office. He made his way to and up the stairs and was greeted by Hiruzen Sarutobi standing in the hall a little ways away from his office door, Naruto frowned under his fox mask, he knew that Hiruzen never call for someone and then meet them outside of his office, never ever. No, something was up, and the fact that Donzo, the leader of ROOT was standing next to the old man with an annoyed look on his face.... this wasn't good. Naruto was about to ask what the hell was going on, but the 3rd hokage beat him too it, "ah, Naruto, good to see you again," the aging kage greeted with a sad smile.

 

 

Naruto was now on guard, "same, what's going on, why are both of you here? In the hallway I mean," he asked cautiously.

 

 

Sonzo's frown seemed to deepen for a moment, over the past few years that he had Naruto under his wing, Naruto seemed to have foiled his every plan to turn him into some kind of mindless killing-without-remorse weapon. Naruto had also figured out his plan to turn him into baby factory to bred more ROOT agents for himself, he often wondered how the blond knew his every move and was always two steps in front of him. Not only that, the boy was also slowly becoming a sadist, he figured that it was thanks to his purple haired sensei, Danzo sighed with a small smile, he couldn't have been more proud of the boy. "You're here to meet some new people, or perhaps, some old aquantances if you can even call them that," Donzo said before turning to walk down the hall to the off door.

 

 

Naruto thought for a moment,  _"could it be them? Have they finally come back to take my to my rightful home? After all this time, they must have been waiting until they were sure that I've gotten better, but still... it's going to be a headache to get me out of this place."_  He followed the ROOT leader and the old kage to the office door, he could feel an awkwardness settling between the the three of them, he wanted to ask why, but figured he would find out soon enough, they got to the office door soon enough and stopped at the door. Naruto didn't miss the subtle looks that the two older men shared, it was worrying the blond, what could they be hiding? Was what the blond was wondering, it was odd to of  _them_ be on guard around  _him_ , especially when they were at the tower, a place that they agreed would be a neutral ground for them. The two men paused at the door for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up, "is there something that's worrying you two?" He asked as he looked up at their faces from behind his mask.

 

 

"Uhm, no, we just uh... don't know how to tell you the next part of this meeting," Hiruzen said slowly.

 

 

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully, "we'll you could just go ahead and tell me, there's no need to beat around the bush with me, right? I'm a big boy, I can handle a little bad news."

 

 

Donzo and Hiruzen shared a look,  _"this is are from a little bad news"_ they both thought simultaneously.

 

 

Hiruzen sighed, "very well then," he said as he put his hand on the door knob, turned and paused for a second before finally opening the door to reveal four people waiting in the office. There was a red head that was standing next to the hokage's desk, there was a blond haired man sitting behind the the desk, and two red haired girls standing next to the woman. The first girl, the one that was closet to the red headed woman, looked to be about the same age as Naruto, the second red haired girl looked to be about one or two years old. The blond haired man sitting behind the desk smiled once he saw them at the door, he stood and spoke, "you must be Naruto, am I right?" Asked the blond haired man.

 

 

Naruto nodded, "yes I am, my name is Naruto, who are you and why are you sitting in the hokage's set?"

 

 

The blond haired man chuckled, "well that's because I am the fourth hokage, my name is Minato Namikaze, and I'm also your father." Explained the now named Minato, he gestured to the woman next to him, "this is you mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and you little sister Nami," the red head smiled and waved at Naruto. Minato took a deep breath then, "and this is your twin sister, Naruko," said girl smiled and walked over to Naruto.

 

 

Naruto eyed the girl behind his mask as she walked over to him, stopping right in front of him, Naruko opened her arms up wide, "it's nice to finally meet you, Naruto, we're finally together again!"

 

 

Naruto looked up at the 3rd hokage, "jiji, who the hell are these people?" He asked with a subtle undertone of anger in his voice.

 

 

"They are apparently your family members," Danzo said as he stared holes into the 4th hokage and his family.

 

 

Naruto looked up at the ROOT leader, "my what?" He asked with a raised eye brow, he looked at the people in the office. They were all smiling at him as if they expected him to just run over to them and start making their 'family' whole again, Naruto's face twisted up in distaste, "I have no family..." he said. This shocked the Namikaze's, except for Nami who was a sleep, they were about to say something to Naruto's statement but before they could, Naruto shushined out of the office without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short yes i know this, how, cuz i wrote it. i just wanted to do something short so that i can start the next chapter off with a bang. plus i bet you didn't see that coming.


	18. Going out drinking to forget the monsters that smiled at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I ad collage stuff to do and plus other stories took up some of my time too.

What happens when a parent leaves a child in a village all alone, with said village doing things to said child that no child should go through, how do they expect him to deal with that? Especially when that village is Konoha and that child is Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, Hiruzan was still very surprised, even to this very moment, that Naruto hadn't gone on a wild, free-for-all, killing spree! It continued to puzzle the aged kage still as he watched as Naruto shushinned out of the office without looking back at his so-called 'long lost family'. He looked back up to Minato as the older blond stood there staring at the spot with confusion in his eye, a hint of impressed surprised was mixed in but that was nor here or there, "Minato," called the aged kage. Said blond looked at the man, "why have you came back here? Or more importantly, how are you still alive after I watched you die right before my eyes."

 

 

Minato could tell that the man was upse-no he was straight up pissed-as he spoke, Minato looked to his wife and remaining children. "Uh, oh well you see, funny story actually..." he started but was cut off by Donzo.

 

 

"Funny? Funny, do you mean to say to my face, after all this time, that this has all been nothing but a joke to you?" Donzo asked as he stared at the 4th hokage, he might have done things to children in the past that were questionable on most moral grounds to get what he wanted, heck he could admit to himself that he was a little disturbed by his actions sometimes. However, it was always done with the village in mind, he still planned on playing out his plans for Naruto, but after finding out that the boy's father was still alive, as well as his mother and two others, he would have to either rethink, or reform his plan for the younger blond.

 

 

Minato quickly shook his head, "no, no, no that's not what I meant by that, I just simply meant.... um, uh weeeellll," he looked to his wife for help.

 

 

Kushina sighed, "it had to be done, I know that what we did wan't really orth-"

 

 

"No, no it wasn't Kushina, it was not orthodontics to leave your oldest don alone here in the village for eleven and a half years. All the while having him that you all are dead, on top of all that, you two even had another child, and by the looks of it, have another on the way." Hiruzen stated as he glanced down at Kushina's slightly swollen stomach, "I wondered how Naruto had even been able to wake himself up every morning knowing that the village blamed him for something that he didn't do, or something that he didn't have much knowlage about until just this moment."

 

 

This caught Minato's attention, "what do you mean he didn't know about it until know, and how could the village hate him? It's not like he killed us himself, he was barely an hour old when the Kyuubi was sealed into him!" Kushina asked, beating Minato to the punch, as they say.

 

 

"I thought I asked that Naruto be seen as a hero of the village? What has happened since we've left?" Minato asked.

 

 

Hiruzen sighed as he walked fully into the room, waiting until Donzo walked into the room as well before closing the door, "I think it would be best if I started from the beginning. If at anytime you want to stop me, or not want to listen to what I have to say, just know this.... you weren't the one going through it at the time."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Random bar in the red light district**

 

 

Naruto Uzumaki was taking the time out of his daily life to admire the great beauty that had ever been invented by and kind.... sake. Oh I'm sorry, what am I say, after what Naruto's been through not to long ago and remembering everything that led up to this point, Naruto was going to go to his one true love. The only thing that could comfort him when this felt extra shitty.... Jin and vodka. Yes, ever since Naruto had regained all of his memories of his life, in all of his life, he couldn't find anything that could take away the pain better than that combination of boo's. Don't get him wrong, he still loved ramen, it was the food of the god's after all, but when it came to something that he really felt would break him at any moment, Jin and vodka was the way to go. Sai knew this from experience, seeing as how when the young blond was no older than ten years old, he had gotten drunk, and I mean incredibly, to the point that he couldn't tell what was up from left and down from right (yes I know what I just typed). So when the young blond had shushunned back to the training ground to find Gaara and Sai still there practicing their moves for the upcoming chunin exams, the pale raven could sense that today was going to be one of those day. Sai sighed as he watched his blond masked teammate, and the person that Donzo wanted him to keep a close eye on, order another drink, Sai was tempted to just walk out of the bar now before thing went any further. He didn't want to bail on the blond jinchuriki, he was his teammate, and Naruto would never let him live it down if he did, but he knew how Naruto was when he got drunk. Sai still remembered the night that he almost lost something important to him on dark night a year ago today, it was the day that Naruto had remembered his past. The first time (that he knew of anyways) that the blond had a taste of alcohol, it was like he was some type of magician or something because he made Sai's cloths disappear more than once that night, but nothing serious had taken place. Sai blushed at the memory, even though e did like the blond to some degree, he didn't think he was will to go that far (yet).

 

 

"What's wrong with him? Why's he acting like this?" Gaara asked in a worried tone as he watched Naruto start to mix some of the drink that he had ordered, along with the jin and vodka, he had ordered sake, rum, whisky, and some other drinks that Gaara wasn't familiar with. Upon all of the red heads knowledge, alcohol was mainstream, "is it safe to mix them like that?"

 

 

Sai shook his head, "for anyone else, no, but I think Naruto's liver must be Superman himself because this isn't the first time he's done this."

 

 

Gaara looked at Sai in shock, "but I thought that alcohol was really toxic, how is he not passed out by now?" He asked, it had only been about two hours, give or take, since the trio had arrived at the bar, within that time Naruto has ordered drink after drink, upon drinks. it was like he was trying to beat a record of some sort, a record that Gaara wasn't sure he would understand (mostly because everyone in Suna are light weights when it came to drinking).

 

 

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "it's a mystery to us all, but I think it's probably best is we stop him now. Before he tries to do magic on us," he said the last part under his breath so no one else would hear, but Gaara still heard and was about to ask what he meant by that when it happened. Let it be known that when a person who is hyper by nature get's drunk, they will most likely either start dancing on the tables while the music is playing the back ground. The dancing would usually lead to jumping off of the table and running around the place doing random things that they would never to when sober, before leaving the bar to continue those things. Or they will get up and sing, dance, and maybe even start taking things off if they aren't stopped fast enough. Let it also be know that even the greatest singers, no matter how good they are, will almost all ways start singing either their favor song or a complete made up song, completely off key. And why did you need to know this? Well because that was what Naruto Uzumaki was doing right now, and unluckily for him (for when he got sober again) the room was filled with many ninja's that had lost something in the Kyuubi attack so long ago.

 

 

When Sai noticed that the other people in the bar was starting to take a real interest in the drunk, singing and dancing blond, who thankfully hadn't taken any of his clothes off yet, he became more alert.  

 

 

A man sitting at the bar chewing on a senbon was watching the blond do his thing on the table, he had to admit, the kid was not a bad dancer. Although his sing could be better, but then again even with the mask on, Genma could still tell that the boy was drunk. He walked over to the table, he had noticed that the other guys had started to turn around to watch the kid as he danced, you would have to be bind not to see the lust forming in their eyes. Genma knew that even when it's just a little kid that has barely reached his preteens years, once they put on that headband, they are legally an adult. If they say they consent, for the moment, they are more than likely drunk and probably wont remember by the time morning rared it's ugly head the morning after. Yet no matter how old you are, rape is still rape. That's why Genma had to find a way to get that kid on to safe ground, "hay kid, you mind getting down from there? You're drawing a crowd."

 

 

The masked blond looked down to the pain looking shinobi that came before, he took in every detail of the man for a moment before jumping down from the table. He could hear groans of disapproval all around the room but ignored them, "who are you?" Naruto slurred, staring up at the man with his unfocused eyes.

 

 

"Well not that you will remember, but whatever, name's Genma, you?" Genma said as he was trying to come off as none threatening. 

 

 

"Genma, eh?" Naruto said with a hiccup, he folded his arms, "well if you buy me and my friends here a drink, I wouldn't mind listening to ya," he slurred. 

 

 

Genam looked back to Sai and Gaara who were shaking their heads, he got the feeling that they just wanted the blond out of here. Being the nice guy he was, he decided to help them out, he was on his way out before Naruto caught his attention. "Tell you what kid, who about I treat you to a drink somewhere else? Sound like a deal? It's getting late anyways."

 

 

Naruto thought about the offer for a moment, he was starting to feel uncoordinated on his feet and it would be wise to stop while he was still ahead. But then he remembered that man and that woman back at the office, smiling at him as if nothing had happened during the time that they were gone, as if they had just went away for a few days, not a few years. He still couldn't believe what they called themselves, his 'family'? He was told that his family had died during that Kyuubi attack so long ago, but then here they were, walking back into his life as if it was nothing. He didn't know how much it had actually hurt him until he had gotten back to the training field to hang out with Sai and Gaara like he always did after their training sessions were over. The pain felt like it was eating away at his inside, it hurt way to much, just when he thought that he could get through life without his so-called family around to help him when all he used to wish for was to be with them. Yet that feeling of wishing was gone, he wanted to pain and all the hurt feelings to go away, he wasn't sure if it was his want for more alcohol, or the need for a stress reliever, but he just knew he wanted to forget what happened today. Who he met, what was said.... with any luck, he wake up the next day as if this was all dream and he could go back to not giving to shits as he continue to block the view of his face from the world. 

 

 

Naruto took a deep breath after he got his thoughts in order, he looked up at Genma with a blank stare, "I hope your place has something good to drink..."

 

* * *

 

 

**Genma's house the next morning**

 

 

Genma had no fucking idea how the hell he had ended up doing what he was done last night, but honestly, he couldn't stop. He was already caught between leaving three young, too young in his opinion, genin in a bar and going home by himself like always, but then he saw the way that those guys were eyeing up the young blond with the mask on. His second option was to stop the kid from dancing on the tables, adding even more attention to himself, and then go home, but then he couldn't ignore the way that one guy looked like he already had a tent in his pants, so was out the door to. His finall option, the one he had decided on doing, had been to get the kid from dancing on the table, get him out of the bar, and finally go home to rest for the night, he really like that plan. The third option would get him and those kids out of that place and he could go home without feeling guilty about what he had done.... but that didn't work out as planned. Oh no, he just had to be Mr. Nice Guy, didn't he? When the kid in the mask suggested that he take them to his house for another drink, not another bar that was more genin friendly, he knew he was fucked. Genma, for his part, only agreed because he wanted to get them out of there, ecause as soon as the blond suggested going to a place that wasn't his own to get even more drunk, a few men that was noticeably older than Genma himself tried to step up. Keyword, tired. Without seeing how that could get any wares, Genma agreed and the other guys sat back down, he thanked his lucky stars that they did because he didn't want a fight to break out because of this.

 

 

And thus the four of them began the trek to Genma's little apartment where he (legally) treated them, mostly the blond, to another drink. When the boy was done with his drink, Genma was starting to get a little nervous as things got heated quickly. He could have sworn to any god that would listen to him tat he never in a million years though he would have done what he had done that night. You see Genma had a high moral standing for himself that made him want to be a good person, even though he was sometimes about as lazy as some Nara's, he was still a hard worker. He paid his bills on time, he did his missions the best he could, and he always stayed out of trouble, when he could help it anyways. So thinking back to the night before, he wondered,not for the first time that morning, how the hell he had ended up in this situation.

  

 

**Flashback**

 

 

 

_"Shouldn't you be trying to, I don't know, make up sober so that we can take him home?" Gaara added with a raised eyebrow._

_Genma shrugged as he handed the two a bottled of water each, "if a kid is drinking that much, he must have something that he wanted to forget, or else he would have stopped before he started using the table as a stage."_

_"You may have a point, but still, it would have been easier to get him home without him dancing in the streets and waking his neighbors with his singing." Sai said after drinking some water._

_Genma nodded, "how about I get some food in him, that should sober him up a bit so you guys can take him home."_

_"Might as well," Sai said_

_"It's a deal," Gaara said._

_Genma nodded and went to go cook the food, but that didn't work out the way that they ad hope, because at some point while Genma was cooking the food, Naruto had managed to spike mostly everything they ate that night. It wasn't really hard to guess who did the spiking of their food, but by the time that they realized what had happened, they were already pretty sloshed._

 

 

_Through the drunken haze, Genma was watching as two of his house guest stumbled about as they tried to sober up their friend. It was funny to see, but it was also a little sad too. It wasn't until the drunken blond that the two was chasing around his house finally stop that Genma finally got a good look at him. He was slim with just enough curves in the right places to make him look feminine. His mask was off and his formal yakata was slightly open in the front, one side had slipped off his shoulders when he had fallen on the ground, prompting the pale skin boy and the red head to stop next to him. All three of them looked to be out of breath, they all had blushes across their faces as they panted, Genma could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest. He still couldn't believe that he was alone with these three beauties, or maybe this was just a dream of some sort. You can't get in trouble if this was all a dream, right? As Genma was distracted with his musings, Naruto had slowly gotten up from the ground and made his way over to lay down on something more comfortable than the floor. Which so happened to be on Genma's lap._

 

 

_"Huh?" Genma looked down into his lap to see the young blond curled up on his lap, "wha? When did you?" He slurred, he tried to move his arm to get the kid off of him, but then he noticed that his arms couldn't move. He looked to the side, his left, to see Sai laying on his arm there with his eyes closed, probably sleeping like the blond was. Genma was puzzled at how quickly the two boys had fallen asleep on his person, he sighed, starting to feel tired himself. He was about to just close his eyes to fall asleep himself, when there was a tugging at his arm, "hmm?" He turned his eyes lazily on the red head, who was looking like a mix of anger and jealousy, "what? You want to get in on this two or something?" He slurred lazily, the kid shook his head 'no', "then what?"_

 

 

_Gaara blushed a little more than he already was, he looked away from the older male, "you're older than us, aren't you supposed to like, take us home when we pass out or something?" He asked/slurred._

 

 

**(Oh from this point on, or until I say so, will be lemon.Those of you who don't mind lemon what-so-ever, enjoy!)**

 

 

_His low voice and the blush on his face made him all the more cute in Genma's eyes, but what could he do? They were not his type, they were too young for him, how old could they be? Eleven, twelve, while he was still seventeen, this wasn't a good sign. They were all drunk enough to do just about anything with a little push, they probably wouldn't even need to be pushed. A light tap was more like it. And Gaara's expression right now was that light tap, for Genma, it was like some flip a switch inside of him or something, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to really, so before either of them new anything, Genma's lips was already touching Gaara's. When Gaara realized what was going on, he tried to pull back, but his body wouldn't move. It was like he was caught up in some kind of genjutsu where you can't move, even if you were watching you're family and friends dying right before your eyes, you can't move. But Gaara didn't want to move, he found it odd, kissing, a new sensation that he's never felt before, after a few seconds of Genma's lips being connected to Gaara's, the red head started to kiss back. He didn't know if he was doing it right or not, but he didn't want this new feeling to stop, he pulled Genma closer when he felt the older boy start to pull away. They stayed like that for a while until they felt the need to come back up for air, they stared at each other, panting, their breaths huffing as they sat there, "wha-what w-was-s th-th-that?" Gaara breath out as he tried to catch his breath, which seemed to have been stolen away._

 

_Genma gagged the boy in front of him, "sorry, was that your first kiss?" Gaara's face matched his hair, Genma smirked as he shook his head, "sorry, I guess I'm too good a thief not to have stolen something so sweet." Gaara looked away from the older boy, he fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he mumbled tings incoherently, Genma chuckled light heartily at the sight, it was cute._

 

 

_"C-c-could w-we do-o it a-again?" Gaara stuttered, still plaing with the hem of his shirt._

 

 

_Genma raised his eye brow, "are you sure about that? Like you said, I am older than you, remember."_

 

 

_Gaara tilted his head down further as he avoided eye contact with the older teen, "y-ye-yes, b-but I-" he stuttered again but was cut off when he felt Genma's hand on his chin. He let the older male lift his chin up gently so that they were staring at each other again._

 

 

_"Do you really want to try again," Gaara gulped but nodded, "alright, how about I put your friends to bed and we can start from the top." With another nod from Gaara, Genma got up from his seat on the couch, skillfully so, as not to wake the two sleeping boys that were using him as a bed. He lifted up Naruto first in one arm, then picked up Sai with the other, for a couple of eleven year old, they were very light. Genma laid both boys down on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms he had in his home, before he led Gaara back to his room, all the while he was telling himself that it was just a kiss. A kiss won't lead to anything right? (Wrong)_

 

 

_Wen Genma got to his room with Gaara, they quickly picked up were they had left off on the couch, Genma made sure to go slow for Gaara, he was still young after all. He didn't want things to escalate too quickly and he couldn't keep up. But as soon as that thought entered Genma's mind, this did escalate quickly and he had to force himself to stop before things got too heated, the point at which they stopped at had him towering over a panting and out of breath Gaara. They were half dressed, or mostly naked, Gaara's shirt was already off and his pants was around his knees, while Genma only had on his pants, and for the first time that night, he wondered how they ended up in this position. He was only going to kiss, he didn't want to undress the kid! But it happened, and because of all this thinking, Genma had dulled down to just a high buzz instead of straight drunk and Gaara seemed to be remember where he was too, but the red head didn't make any moves to stop what was happening right now. Gaara groaned as he felt the cold air against his exposed skin, his nipples hardened, as well as his dick, he looked up at Genma, who seemed to be stunned that he could even make such a noise. Both having enough, Genma took the plunged, morals be damned! He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste, so they started kissing again, this time Genma didn't hold back, his fingers roamed the red head's boy, exploring everything they could reach, soon the two were naked under the covers. Lips fighting for dominance and their erections rubbed against each other, when Genma had enough of kissing, he flipped Gaara over and started preparing him for what was to come. He was now clear minded enough to do a good job and Gaara was still drunk enough to ignore the pain._

 

 

_Meanwhile, in the guest room, Naruto and Sai had started to wake up, due to all the noise that Genma and Gaara were now making. Sai sat up right on the bed, he held his head, he was still under the influence, he could tell that much by the way his eyes wouldn't focus properly. Sai looked around, noticing that they were no longer on the couch anymore, he panicked for a few seconds as he looked around for his blond teammate when he didn't see the red one. His eyes landed on Naruto coming out of the bathroom that was connected to the bed room that they were in, Sai gave a relieved sigh, "Naruto, where's Gaara?" Sai asked as he got off the bed to enter the bathroom._

 

 

_Naruto shrugged as he took off his fox mask, "don't know, I think he's having fun though," he said with a smirk._

 

 

_Sai froze on his way to the bathroom, he slowly turned back to Naruto, "what do you mean?"_

 

 

_Naruto shrugged again as he started loosing his yakata a little more before sliding it off his shoulder to reveal a tank top with spaghetti straps that seemed to mold to his form. He also had on a pair of black booty shorts to match the top, he turned to Sai, "should we go check it out or what? We can't leave him all alone in strangers house, now can we, Sai?" Naruto said with a sly smile, he turned away from the pale boy to walk over to the door tat would led him out into the hallway, he made sure to swing his hips a little as he walked, a little something that he learned from Cat while he was still living at ROOT._

 

 

_Sai gulped, he hated when Naruto used his round ass to make follow him, Donzo may have taken away most of his emotions at this point, but he can't make him turn into stone! Begrudgingly, Sai followed Naruto to out into the hallway where the noise got louder and louder, soon they found a door that was open just a crack, being the curious little boys they were, they looked through the crack. Inside the room they could clearly see Genma and Gaara on the bed doing something that they themselves have yet to do with anyone, a blush rose to Sai and Naruto's cheeks, they always had a thing for the red head, they just didn't know what that thing was. Inside the room at the same time, Genma had just finished preparing Gaara with both his fingers and tongue, if Genma was to give Gaara a flavor, he would say that he tasted like pink lemon aid. He licked his lips at that thought as he lined his impressive nine inches up to with Gaara's newly stretched hole, he slowly, painfully slow, pushed himself into the red head's tight heat. He had to remind hims again to go slow, even though Gaara's sweet moans were making him want to ram himself deep into the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. When he was fully seated inside of Gaara, he felt how the ring of muscle tightened around his appendage just begging to be fucked, but he kept himself under control as Gaara got used to the intrusion. After a while, Gaara's inner walls stopped convulsing long enough for Genma to ask, "ready?" He got a nod from the red head as his only sign and started to pull himself out before pushing back in again slowly, not too long after he pulled out again did the pace quicken and Genma was pounding Gaara into the mattress with all he had. He whispered dirty words to Gaara as he kept thrusting, making Gaara moan and the bed move along with them, banging the wall every time._

 

 

_In the hallway in front of the door, Naruto and Sai was at full hardness as they watched their red head teammate get fucked by the older boy. It was another they had in common with each other, all three of them liked the idea of being with someone older, it would have been an odd thing for any other kid to be interested in. Almost fantasizing about the idea of being with someone older on a regular basis, but they all agreed that there was an age limit on how old they would go, some about as old as Genma, or even Iruka, was fine with them, but they had to cut it at Donzo's age, what ever that age was. They all thought him to be about a hundred, but reasoned it down to about sixty to seventy, either way, they vowed never to go beyond fifty (with or without a very, very strong genjutsu up). As Sai and Naruto watched the two on the bed, they got hornier and hornier, listening to Gaara's moans turned them on even more, they had never before seen Gaara this way.... it excited them, "you two can come out now," Genma said as he continued to thrust into Gaara. Naruto was surprised that he had found them out so quickly, without breaking his rhythm, Genma looked over to the door with a smirk, "I don't mind if you watch from in here."_

 

 

_The opened to reveal a blushing Naruto and Sai, they were both hard, their dicks leaking a little precum in their pants. Gaara was too into the moment to notice hi other teammates had arrived in the room, he felt himself getting close, Genma knew that Gaara wasn't going to last long since it was his first time. Leaning forward, he reached under Gaara to start stroking his prick making Gaara scream out in pleasure, Gaara didn't last long after that as he painted the mattress below him along with Genma's hand, Genma soon followed as he came deep inside of Gaara. The red head collapsed onto the bed in a heap while Genma laid down next to him, they were both breathing hard, Naruto watched it all happen closely, he didn't want to miss a thing. Sai's blush got brighter as he watched the two on the bed, before he had went to ROOT, he used to be a very shy child, maybe even more than Hinata, especially as he looked at Gaara on the bed. Seeing what he had just seen, that side of him was starting to show itself again. "I think your friend would like some help cleaning himself up, don't you think so?" Came Genma's voice from behind Sai, the pail boy jumped a little as he turned his head to look at Genma, the older boy had a lazy smile on his face as he looked back at him. Genma turned his eyes lazily over to Naruto, "you mind helping him out blonde?" Naruto look back at Genma for a moment before getting on the bed next to Gaara, he turned said boy onto his back, Gaara was startled to see his teammates now in the room with him, he remembered what just happened between him and Genma and tried to say something._

 

 

_"W-w-wh-wh-what ar-are yo-you t-tw-two do-oing h-here?" He crowed out as his eyes darted between his two teammates._

 

 

_Naruto smirked, "we could ask you the same thing, Gaara-chaaan," he teased as he crowed on top of Gaara, "you were having all the fun without us. But don't worry, I'll forgive you, this time," he then lowered himself over Gaara's still semi hard dick, he licked his lips as he took in it's beauty._

 

 

_"Wha-what ar-oooohhh" Gaara moaned as he watched Naruto swallow his eight and a half inches whole._

 

 

_Sai turned away from the sight, his face still flushed, he wasn't used to seeing his teammates go at like that. He knew that Naruto and Gaara sometimes sucked each other off, but he could never bring himself to do anything like that, because of his past in ROOT, he didn't think that anyone would want to do that with him. He didn't know if he could even enjoy anything like that, after his 'extra training' with Donzo, he didn't think that he would want to do that with anyone. Suddenly he felt a gentile hand slide up his arm to his shoulder, it sent shivers up his spine, he turned to see that it was Genma looking at him with that same lazy smile, Sai's eyes travailed south to see his dick standing up again. He had't seen only two dicks before, his own and Donzo's, he didn't like the latter and the former could never be bothered to stand for anyone, but as he looked down at his own pants, his little ninja was standing proud. He wasn't used to that sight, but there was something about Genma that made him aroused, with this fact in mind, Sai was at a lose of what to do next. "Relax," was Genma's simple answer to Sai's unasked question. Genma looked looked to where Gaara getting ready for round two, but with Naruto on the bottom this time, "they seem to be having fun," he turned back to Sai, "what about us?"_

 

 

**(And then at this point I got lazy and wanted to end it, sorry about that folks but that's it for the lemon, it's safe to read now, I guess)**

 

 

**Flashback end**

 

 

When Genma woke up the next morning, he was partly covered in cum and had a pounding headache. He had forgotten what had happened last night, but when he looked around his head, he remembered everything. He couldn't believe what he let himself do, even though he wasn't an office jonin, he was close enough to take the wrap for allowing  _three_ genin drunk at his house and then sleep with them all. He would have fainted, but he was to lazy, plus his head was pounding too much to faint, "troublesome," he sighed and shook his head. He could remember his cousin, Shikamaru, talking about three of his classmates that matched these three boy's description, Shikamaru was never one to really praise anyone, he said it would be too troublesome to. Yet Genma was taken back when he had heard Shikamaru say that the blond with the mask seemed to rival his own intelligence, the blond had even won against said Nara in a game of both Shogi and Go. Now he had fucked not only the red head, but the blond and the pale raven too.... he would probably have to strike up a deal of some sort to get these three to not rat him out if they didn't like the events that happened last night. He looked back at the three sleeping genin in his bed, he sighed again, "well... might as well get breakfast started so that they don't leave hungry," he said as he got off the bed.

 

 


	19. Who's the real monster here

Naruto woke the next morning to a sore... everything, he groaned, "what the hell append last night?" He asked as he sat up and fell back on the bed, "great, I think I broke my but or something," he deadpanned before trying to get out of bed once more. He succeed after a few more tries and hobbled his way into the kitchen, he knew that this wasn't his apartment to do how 'lived-in' it felt, his apartment was always well cleaned and spotless of dust or dirt. Every time he walked into his apartment, he had to remind himself that this was the place that he lived in, not some place that he was just renting for the night or something like that. When Naruto got to the kitchen, he found Genma, if he remembered the guys name right, he watched as Genma finished making breakfast before turning to have a staring contest with the his naked blond guest. They stared at each other for a while, Genma was trying to remember that he had company over last night, but forgot who it was. Naruto was remembering that he was still naked in a strangers house. As the two mused over these thoughts, their collective brains decided to remind them that they still had on no clothes what-so-ever, and also that one was a special jonin and the other was still just a genin. A light blush came over Naruto's face as his eyes travailed south to Genma's impressive prick, when he saw where Naruto's eyes had landed, Genma quickly put down the finished plates of food to grab a towel to cover up himself. He could at least be decent when he was sober, that much was a given, although, Naruto's eye's still lingered on the same spot until twin yawns reached his ears.

 

 

Turning around to the source of the noise, Naruto and Genma saw sleepy Sai and a zombi-like Gaara enter the room.  _"It's a good thing that I studied fuuinjutsu so I could fix that horrid seal that they put on Gaara, or else he would have had a much rougher night with all that drinking we did."_ Thought Naruto as he watched his teammates make their way over to the kitchen table, Sai placed his head down on the table as he sat, Gaara looked like he was seeping walking. Maybe he was because the next thing anyone knew, Gaara had walked passed the table and into the wall. Naruto sweat dropped, he sighed, "he needs coffee," he said before turning back to Genma, who was still trying to cover himself, "make that three cups."

 

 

Genma decided that it was pointless to keep trying to cover up himself if the three before him were also naked, and didn't care if he was too. So without a word, Genma started up the coffee maker and soon had four sups of coffee, and some left over in the pot, to go around the table as they started to eat breakfast. The table was an odd sight for Genma, he's never had a morning like this ever in his life, he was sure that he may never have one like this ever again, but then again, with the night they had, anything is possible. When most of the food was gone, half of the second batch of coffee was still waiting to be served, and the other two boys at the table was mostly awake, Genma thought that he would get straight down to the point. "So.... how's this going to work out? Do you guys want money, blackmail, what?" He asked bluntly, he wasn't a fool, he heard the stories of his fellow jonin being blackmailed for sleeping with a genin that wasn't of age yet, from what he gathered, it would cost a pretty penny to keep them quite. Something that Genma had plenty of, but didn't want to wast it on keeping a genin quite when they were the one that got wasted in the first place.

 

 

Naruto looked up from his eggs and toast, he blinked at Genma once, twice, then went back to eating his food. He didn't feel like talking when there was still food still on his plate, it was a rule that he came up with, Sai new this rule very well since he lived with it for about three years of his life. Gaara was still new to the rule, but was in full agreement with it, seeing as how he rarely had breakfast at a table back in Suna. Genma was still waiting for an answer when Sai spoke up, and he was not a morning person at all, "it would be much appreciated if you waited until we were done to talk." he sent a death glare to the older boy, "and make it quite when you do." Genma had shivers going up and down his spine from Sai's glare, he never thought that this kid would seem so scary after all the cute and venerable poses he had made for Genma the night before, so not wanting to see the darker side of Sai, he kept quite until they were done.

 

 

When the trio was done eating, Naruto was the one to take first, "that hit the spot, now what were you saying?"

 

 

"Uh, I was asking if you guys wanted money of something," Genma said as he started taking up the dishes.

 

 

"Why would we need money from you? We're genin, we get money from our missions," stated Gaara with a yawn at the end.

 

 

"I know that, but, I was just thinking because of last night....." he let his words

 

 

"Dd you think that were are strippers or something?" Asked

 

 

"No, no, I just-"Ganma panicked slightly.

 

 

"Good because that wouldn't have been very nice of you," stated Naruto.

 

 

Genma sighed, "well then, why did you get drunk and want to come back to my place? It's almost like he wanted something in return for coming here, although, I'm not too sure that you were planning on doing  _that_ last night."

 

 

Naruto shrugged, "I just wanted to forget some stuff, nothing that you need to worry about. We'll be out of here once we take a shower and maybe wash our clothes too, we can't show up at out teams meeting spot smelling like sex after all." He said nonchalantly as he got up from the table, he walked into the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms, a minute later and they could hear the shower running.

 

 

Genma sighed and put his head down on the table,  _"what the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought to himself tiredly.

____

* * *

 

 

_Sometime later that day_

 

 

Naruto, Sai, and Gaara were found running laps around the village because of how late they were getting to the team meet-up spot. Anko had told them after their first training session that if they were late to their meetings, ever, that they would run 500 laps around the village and an added 200 for every hour that they were late. Sadly, they were three hours late to their scheduled meet up time and thus had to run 600 additional laps to their 500 lap. As an added effect to make sure that her cute little genin were never late again, she set multiple traps around the village's walls, and the general area around it, to insure that they stayed on their toes. The genin, for their part, was having a good view of what hell might be like if they ever went their for a visit because not only were they all still very sore from the events that happened the night before, they all still had a massive headache the only got worse due to the sun. But that was nothing compared to the trauma that their brains were going through trying to keep their bodies stable enough to run. All three genin tried, and failed, to keep their breakfast down as they ran and avoided traps, but to their merit, it was never meant to be. Sai threw up after an hour of running when they fell into their first trap, it was a genjutsu that seemed to affect the sense and so Sai threw up when he got caught in it. Next was Gaara, he threw up in the second hour of running when a giant snake tired it's best to swallow him whole, it was in the snake's stomach that Gaara emptied his before the snake spit him out. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, which was what caused Naruto to throw up upon seeing it.

 

 

All in all, Naruto, Gaara, and even Sai had leared a valuable lesson that day. Naruto learned that no matter how much you drink, you have to have a safe place to do so and will need something to suppress your hangover until after training was over for the day. Gaara learned that when you drink at a strangers house, you should always have something on hand to sober you up so that you don't do something stupid. He also learned to keep something to repel snakes on hand so that you won't get swallowed up, whether it be on purpose or by accident, when a snake sees something good to eat, they go after it. Sai also learned something very important about Anko that day, when she says 'be late once, you may find a snake ready to fuck you up' meant that a snake would litterually be three to fuck you up. But the worst part about it all wasn't the fact that there was a fifty foot snake three to swallow up Gaara, or that Sai was going to having problems seeing right for about a week, or even that Naruto was swearing off eggs for a while, no, it was the fact that Anko was there watching them. Yes, unlike other sensei that would punish their charges with hundreds of laps for something they did wrong, Anko wanted to watch her sweet little genin as they were being punished every step of the way. She would throw kuni, shuriken, senbo, explosive tags, and anything else that she could get her hands on to make sure that they kept running, completing the punishment was not something she was interested in. Pushing her genin into a harsh training, even when they were already being punished, that was her bread and butter right there.

 

 

After the punishment from hell was finally over, Anko too great joy into sending her sweet little genin into a survival  test for three days and three nights without sleep. This was mainly done for her amusement rather than for their actual training, she was starting to wonder why she hadn't been a jonin sensei sooner, it was so much fun for her to torture her genin. And punishing them took the cake for her, so you could imagine the fun she had tossing Naruto, Gaara, and Sai out of the village, dropping them off into the middle of Fire Country's forest, secretly, and explained that they a a little under three days to complete the test. If the test wasn't completed in time, she was going to come after them with her most deadliest name she could summon, Monda's sister, Kira, but she was going to do that anyways. And as an added twist, she sent out some of her poisonous snake summons to hunt each of them down after she left each of them (she had separated them all for the test, Naruto was in the north part of the country, while Sai and Gaara were in the south and east." Their goal was to find their way back using only their sensory abilities, without food, water, or sleep, while being chased by snake for three days and nights straight.

 

 

Wasn't that nice of their lovely sensei? (note the sarcasm).

 

* * *

 

 

When the hell challenge was done, team 11 members tumbled/dragged back into the village by their purple haired sensei after the fifth day had passed. Anko had a grate smile on her face that was filled with pride for her genin to have survived as long as they had during her test. She had come at them with everything she had, stealth, bombs, snakes, poison, and they survived it all without dying, she was very proud indeed. However, her musings were cut short when the eternal gate keepers, Kotetsu and Izumo, ran over to her with a worried expression, she sighed when she saw them, "what do guys want? Can't you see I'm bathing in the glow of pride here?!" He asked irritated at the nervous chunins.

 

 

"H-hai, we're sorry, b-but the hokage has been looking for you and your team for the past few days now," said Izumo, he was fearful of the snake woman. After seeing what she did to her genin after they were late just once, he shuddered to thing what she could do to them for interrupting her 'pride-glow-bathing'.

 

 

Anko raised an eye brow, "the old man wants me? What for?" She smirked, "oh I get it, he must want to congratulate me for training these gaiki's so well, eh?"

 

 

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look, "uh, well, no, it's not the third that wants you," Izumo said.

 

 

"Huuh? There's only four hokage's to this village and the last time I checked, three was already in the ground," Anko sneered as she dropped her three unconscious charges on the ground, they were too hungry and tired to wake up, even though it would hurt later, sleep was winner over having food. "If it's not the old man that wants me, then who else could there be?"

 

 

"Well, to answer your question, it's the 4th," Kotetsu said, getting ready for anything just in case.

 

 

Anko stayed quite for a really,  _really_ , long time before she quickly snatched up all three of her charges in her arms at one time and shushinned to the hokage tower. With her gone, the two gate keepers calmed down and went back to work, "thank Kami that's over."

 

 

"I know, just imagine, the 4th hokage's got to deal with her now."

 

 

"May Kami have mercy on his soul when she finds out who he is to Naruto and wat he's been doing while we all thought he was dead." The two shivered at the thought.

* * *

 

 

_Hokage tower, five minutes before Anko arrived_

 

 

Minato paced the floors of his old office as he waited, "ugh, where is she?! I've looked all over the village only to find out that my son was out on a survival training test with his team for three days, but yet it's already been FIVE DAYS!!" He ranted on as his pacing got faster, "and on top of all that, I have to find out that my supposed last wish was fervently ignored by the villagers far and wide. Turning my son into the image of a monster when he was only just born! I could only image what he could have went through after all this time, oh why are people so stu-"

 

 

SLAP

 

 

Shockingly enough, it was Hiruzen Sarutobi that had administrated the echoing slap, leaving behind a red hand print on Minato's face. Really, he couldn't take any more of Minato's ranting about how he wasn't there for his son and how the village were all idiots.... this was already stuff that he knew before hand. He sighed as he stepped back from the blond hokage, "are you quite done? Because if you're not, then I would be more than happy to do that again." Minato shook his head, "good, now be quite, they'll be here any second now, I've already sent word to the gate keepers to keep an eye out for her, she should be here soon enough."

 

 

Minato nodded and they waited for Anko to appear, soon a swirl of leaves appeared in the center of the office showing Anko holding three unconscious, bruised genin, "'sup."


	20. Turn back the clock

It's been about a few weeks since Minato, Kushina, and their two daughters ad returned to konoha after being "dead" for so long. The first they came back, they wanted to meet the son that they basically left behind, thinking that it would be happy reunion as they dreamed it would be. But that didn't go as they had hoped. They did meet their son, however, he didn't know them, he didn't to know them, and he had avoided them like the plague for the better part of three or so days. Even if he wanted to, in those three days, he couldn't see them if he wanted to. In fact, Naruto was secretly happy that that Anko had taken him out of the village for that hell test, he didn't like the test, he hated it, but it did take him away from the four people that he didn't thing he would have ever met in this life time again. Sadly, that life time is still going on, and the four people that he never thought that he would ever see again in his life time, one of them that not even he, nor the rest of the village, knew about. Knowing the fact that that one person, Nami, his 'baby sister', had been brought into the world YEARS after his 'family' was said to be 'dead', and on top of that, have another brother or sister on the way...... well Naruto has lost all respect for his so called 'family'. Especially Minato, Kushina, and his supposed twin, the likes of which he deem nameless, since he couldn't remember her name because of all that had happened in the past few days already.  

 

 

Now it's been a whole week since the Namikaze family has come back to Konoha from Kami know's where from, what happened in that short span of time you may not have asked? Well I'll tell you. After Minato introduced Naruto to himself, his wife, and his daughters, one of which had slept through the whole thing, and then Naruto shushinning out of the office, Hiruzen took it upon himself to inform Minato of all that he missed. Or more over, all that he allowed to happen. You see, on the night of the Kyuubi attack, when Minato and his wife had 'died', Minato was the one that told the Sarutobi head that he wanted his son to be know as a hero. Sarutobi was against it, having known what would have come of the blond child if he did such a thing, mainly because he would have to tell the council that Naruto held Kyuubi with in him, but Minato said it was 'his last wish' for his son to be seen as a hero. Minato stated that he wanted Hiruzen to be the one to tell the village, the council, and just about anyone in the village that Naruto was a hero because he held the Kyuubi, a demon that had killed many family and friends, ninja and none, alike. Minato wanted everyone to know, however, he was ignorant to Hiruzen's plight to not tell the people of what his son held within him, so with a heavy heart, Hiruzen watched as Minato 'died' in his arms. When Hiruzen told the council, all he said to them was that the demon was sealed into the body of a new born child by their 4th hokage, and for that child to be seen as a hero, he didn't have to give out the name, now that Minato was no longer in the picture, Hiruzen felt happy when the council said that the child in question would always be seen as a hero in their eyes, no matter who that child was. Or what they held. That was only because the council, civilians mainly, didn't know that that child was living in their walls and not in some other village like they were let to believe.

 

 

How did the council find out that the Kyuubi was inside of Naruto, you may ask? Well that was because of Donzo. Donzo's sneaky persona, as well as his army of ROOT ninja's were able to find out what had happened that night that the Kyuubi was supposedly defeated. How? Well they were just sneaky like that, anyways, once Donzo found out, he made his move to tell the council about what he had found without Hiruzen had noticing. It wasn't until the council were calling him in to the office, at 7:00 in the morning, to yell his ear off, when he was forced to finish his paper work and go of to bed at about 3:49 in the morning. To say that the 3th was pissed would be like say that Jiraya was secretly a woman. The Sarutobi head was not only boiling when he head of what Donzo did without him knowing, some people swore, even to this day, that they saw steam coming from his ears when he heard the council (civilian side) calling for Naruto's death. At that time, Naruto was only two days old and was being treated like any other orphaned baby from the Kyuubi attack, but when word got out, that all changed in the blink of an eye. Naruto's guardians stopped feeding him, the kids didn't play with him, most of the time the boy was found left behind in the dirt, literally, by the people that was taking care of him, and that was all before he could even crawl. When Hiruzen found out about this, he made two laws: 1) No one is allowed to tell Naruto he has the demon in side of him (that was made because of the civilians wanting to tease the little blond about it so they could 'keep him in line') and 2) No one is allowed to kill Naruto for any reason.(those that try will be taken out by Hiruzen himself, which was a promise that he felt no shame in making infront of the whole council, then later the rest of the village.)

 

 

Nears passed, things happened, then Minato and his family just decided to come back to the village and say hay to the child they abandoned for all of his life. Originally they were going to come back before the genin test, but Naruko had to do a fashion show in Paris before they could come back to the village. Even though it was in disguise, thanks to her parents wanting her to become a ninja when she got older, it was still a very poor choice for an excuse. Now, back to the present!

* * *

**Hokage office**

 

 

"Sup?" 

 

 

Minato looked towards the woman standing in the center of his office, "you're Anko Mitarashi?" He asked her, "you look a little young to be a ninja."

 

 

Anko raised her eye brow, "you look a little young to be hokage and father to two kids," she shot back.

 

 

Minato held up his hands while Hiruzen smirked, "fair enough, so, where's my son?" He asked.

 

 

Anko gave him a confused look, "first of all, you can't look at me if you're missing your own child, and second, no one said that you even had a son. The last I heard was that you had two daughter and another gaiki on the way, and both your daughters and wife are standing right there, brah." She stated as she pointed to said people, "so who the fuck you talking 'bout?" 

 

 

Minato didn't like the way that Anko was talking to him, being called 'brah' was new to him, he didn't know what it meant and he didn't care to find out. Before he could say anything, Hiruzen spoke up, "Anko, I don't know if you remember this after all the ....fun.... you've been having, but I told you that you had the 4th's legacy on your team. Do you remember?" 

 

 

"Yeah, but I can't really tell which what that is, the raven and the red head don't look a thing like either of them, and the blond doesn't take off his mask for anything. Even when he's in the bath or goes to sleep on our missions," Anko said looking down to the dog pail next to her, that were her still unconscious genin. "If I'm honest, these three may not even be the legacy the 4th left behind."

 

 

Hiruzen chuckled, "well they are, I assure you of that. Any ways, could you wake them up now? I think that they would want to hear what's about to be said."

 

 

Anko shrugged, "sure," she woke them up gently, but they were out cold, so she used a low leveled water jutsu to wake them. After the second splash, the three woke up, they looked around the room for a minute, not sure where they were. However, when they saw that Anko was there. Plus they were in the Hokage tower with Anko, and that they office had a few others in it, using their ninja logic, even though they were still dead tired, they quickly got up to their feet with a salute. They looked like tired soldiers, deep down Anko was starting to feel a little bad for how she treated them before, but she pushed that down to the back of her mind, consoling herself by thinking it was for the better. "At ease, gaiki's, you're not here for a mission, the kager's just want to have a word with ya."

 

 

The three genin looked at each other for a moment, they were too tired to argue too much about anything right now, plus their hunger was starting to make it self known. Hiruzen noted how tired the three boys looked, even though Naruto still had on his fox mask, his stance was looser than all the other times he's been in the office to see him for anything, the old man cleared his throat, "how about we move this along to some place that you three can eat at? I'm very sure that after all the training that you've just been through, you would all like something to eat while we talk." Without missing a beat, the three nodded as their stomach growled at them, Hiruzen chuckled, "very well them, let's get something to eat."

 

 

"Now, now, hold on a minute, what we're about to talk about is really only for Naruto to hear. The others could just leave and have a meal while we talk to him," Kushina spoke up for the first time that day, "do we really need his team to come along with ups."

 

 

A dark aura fell upon the room, the red head looked and saw that the dark aura's belonged to four people. Anko, because she didn't like people telling her what to do with her team, not even Yamato got much of a say. Hiruzen, because Kushina and Minato had had been like grandchildren to him, but after everything that had come to light, he didn't want leave Naruto alone with them. Sai and Gaara because, well they just didn't trust Kushina or Minato, no matter what they looked like, they could just be enemy ninja's in disguise, a lesson that Anko taught them some time after they became her genin. Even though they didn't hate Anko, they didn't exactly like her either, so it was a love/hate relationship between the four most of the time. While Naruto looked onto the scene with cold indifference, a trick he learned from Sai when they were still living in ROOT together, it was only perfected why he remembered all the bullshit that had came to pass in his life. Root ninja's didn't show any emotions, but seeing as how Naruto and his two teammates, were also now his secret lovers, could only feel one emotion right now: hungry.

 

 

So being the person who was suffering from hunger the most, because Kurama (Kyuubi) takes have of everything he eats to keep him alive inside the seal, Naruto didn't want to wast anymore time without the life-give food. "Excuse me, I think whatever it is that you have to say to me can wait until after my teammates and I get some food, I don't  know if you know this, but the test that was just had was combat/survival test. The kind where we didn't have enough time to pack our stuff before hand, so unless you want us all to pass out from hunger over here, you can either come with us, or wait until we come back." He stated coldly before shushinning out of the room.

 

 

"What he means is that, either way you look at it, we'll still be going to lunch," Sai said as he followed Naruto's actions, shortly followed by Gaara, who only nodded before disappearing as well.

 

 

Anko couldn't help the proud sigh that left her lips, the boys would never admit it, but she was slowly rubbing off on them, mush to the horror of Yamamto. "It's the usual place, old man kage," she turned to the three females in the corner that were standing there quietly, "if you guys want to eat, you should get there before they clean the place out." Then she left in a swirl of leaves.

 

 

"Guess we have no choice," Minato sighed.

* * *

**Random buffet place in the village**

 

 

Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Naruko, and Nami, all showed up at team 11's usual eating place. The place was very popular, but it only got that way after Naruto and his team came to eat there one day and changed up the menu for the owner, which brought in tons of people that wanted to eat there. People like the Rookie 9, their sensei's, Gay's team. It quickly became a shinobi friendly bar and buffet type place, a place that didn't mind if civilians came to eat there or not, as long as said civilians know that this was a place for mostly shinobi, to have civilians there was just their way of being nice. The small group of people showed up at this place, that was smartly named "Food and Stuff", about half an hour before after team 11 showed up. It wasn't hard to find the three genin as they were going down on their ordered food like a pregnant Akakmichi, Naruto had made a jutsu that turned his mask into something that could be kept on while he ate (Think of when Naruto fought Tobi on the show and when he passed through Tobi's body, that's what he did to his mask). The newly arrived group sat down with the team 11 in a privet booth, at the request of Minato, so that they could both eat and still have their meeting.

 

 

"So what's this all about, Lord 4th?" Anko asked as she downed another stick of dongos.

 

 

Minato huffed, "well seeing as how we can't get any more quite than this," he cleared his throat and turned to his son, who was still eating with his mask on. The food passing right through it as if it wasn't even there, "Kushina and I wanted to talk to our son... we wanted to say sorry for leaving you all lone in the village, we had no idea-"

 

 

Hiruzen coughed into his napkin, "lier" and coughed some more before reaching for reaching for some water, "sorry must be a cold going around," he said smirking into his cup.

 

 

Minato's eye brow twitched slightly, but continued, "anyways, my wish was for you to be seen as a hero, some one that had saved the village when you were just born." He looked down sadly, "but it seems that my wish was ignored."

 

 

"Hmm, I wonder why," Sai said under his breath as he ate some of the BBQ meat tha he had cooked on the grill.

 

 

"What was that, young man?" Minato asked with a sickly sweet smile at the pale boy.

 

 

Gaara looked between the blond kage and his pale teammate that didn't seem all too bothered by Minato's tone of voice, neither was he. "He said he wondered why that was," Gaara said in his usual monotone voice just before he dunked his sweet and sour chicken into it's souse, "I was wondering the same thing myself." 

 

 

Naruto looked over his two teammates, he shrugged, "well the guys right here," he turned to Minato for the first time since they arrived at the table, "are you going to answer? Because even if you didn't want to, you would have to now that there are all these questions going about."

 

 

Minato blinked at his son for a second, he was caught off guard by his son's cold tone towards him and his family, he chalked it up to the lack of familiarity that came with not being with each other for so long. "What would you like to know?" He asked after recomposing himself.

 

 

"Why'd you leave me?" Was the instant reply.

 

 

"We had to do it," Kushina blurted out, her eyes filled with tears, "we didn't want to, but we had no choice."

 

 

"What do you mean?" Was Sai's question.

 

 

"We ad gotten word of someone wanting to attack the village and kill my family a week before the Kyuubi's attack on the village," Minato said as he comforted his wife. "We heard that they were going to go after everyone that had the Uzumaki power withing them, it was most likely a ploy so that they could abuse their bloodline limit."

 

 

"What bloodline limit?" Asked Naruto, since this was kind of the first time he was going to hear about it in detail. 

 

 

"The Uzumaki's have two bloodline limits," Kushina said after a minute of trying to pull herself together. "Uzumaki boys start their "change cycle" as it was named years ago, it's almost like puberty.  _Almost"_ She looked to Minato, who continued where she left off.

 

 

"I could explain that how this change cycle is only unique to the male section of the Uzumaki clan. I could explain how this cycle, since it only happens in young male starting at the age of 8-9, changes their body into a more effeminate form later on in life. I could also explain how this change, being unique in nature even to the Uzumaki as one of their known bloodline traits, remains unknown to even them. Why it happens, what makes it happen, what triggers it, or even what other effects it has on the male body." Minato sighed, he didn't really want to go into too much detail, not when they were eating at a public place. "No, that part is still a mysterious secret that we wish to keep. And because of this well kept secret, I, Minato Namikaze had no idea that Kushina Uzumaki was actually male by birth until just after I told her that I loved her for the very first time. And because the Uzumaki's head family  _always_ had the strongest effects in their blood, it gave poor me the shock of his life, even afte-ow!" Minato grabbed his arm where Kushina had punched him, hard.

 

 

"They don't need to know everything about  _that_ ," she said with a bright blush on her cheeks.

 

 

"Right, my bad," he turned back to the three stunned boys in front of him, even Gaara was a bit taken aback by the info he just heard.

 

 

"Wait, you've been a boy this whole time?! How could I have not know!!" Hiruzen asked as he stared at Kushina in shock, his eyes as wide as the plates they had their food on.

 

 

Minato got this proud look on his face, "Well that's where both the Namakaza  _and_ the Uzumaki bloodlines come in, because both bloodlines can cause male pregnancy, but let me put that into simple terms.," he stated happily with a fox grin.

 

 

The table was dumbfounded, they all stared wholes into Minato and Kushina as if they had just turned into a two head dragon cat right before their eyes. Naruto come out of his shock first before turning to Hiruzen, "please don't let the council find out about this, jiji," he said. "It's bad enough hearing about this after all these years, but if I have to be ordered to go through a CRA against my will, I think I might die and take the village with me."

 

 

Hiruzen shook his head slowly, "don't worry my boy, I wouldn't utter a word of this to the council even if Ibiki himself was sent to torture me for it."

 

 

By this point, Naruko was lost, she turned to her parents, "what's a male pregnancy have to do with anything?" She asked, everyone sweat dropped.

 

 

"Naruto, this girl, you sure she's related to ya?" Anko asked after finishing another stick of dongos, there was a growing pail of dongo sticks next to her on the table that was almost at her shoulder.

 

 

Naruto shook his head, "oh Kami, I hop not, that's just embarrassing," he said taking up some tea.

 

 

Naruko puffed up her cheeks to her twin, "what's that mean?"

 

 

Sai and Gaara shared a knowig look but said nothing, the same look passed between Hiruzen and Anko, all four of them thinking, " _here we go again."_ And without missing a beat, that was the day that both Nami and Naruko got 'the talk' from Naruto, while Minato and Kushina could only stair on in shock at all thedetails their son knew on the subject. Even adding in the different variations of 'the talk', so by the time that the young blond was done, Nami and Naruko had learned how a man and a woman made a baby, how two men and two women have sex, and just to be nice, explained how an infertile couple could have a baby. The Namikaze family was stunned into silence as everyone, having already heard Naruto explain this type of thing before, went back to eating like nothing had ever happened. When everyone at the table was done eating, they each split the tab evenly enough, even when Minato offered to pay for everything, Naruto simply stated that it would be meaningless and he didn't want to owe the man any favors. Minato was crushed after hearing such a thing and cold only watch as his son and his team start to walk out of the privet booth, that is until Naruko had to say something.

 

 

"What about the second bloodline thingy for mom's clan, dad?" Naruko asked.

 

 

Team 11, Anko, and Hiruzen turned back at that, they had actually forgotten about the second bloodline limit that was said to be only belonging to the Uzumaki clan. "Oh yeah, that lady did say something about that, didn't she?" Sai asked none nonchalantly.

 

 

"Can you really still call her a lady after all that we've learned about her?" Gaara deadpanned.

 

 

Sai shrugged, "it'd be weird if we go around calling her Lord Kushina all of a sudden, even if they have been back for only a week."

 

 

Gaara thought about for a moment, "hm, I guess you're right, besides, who knows if her dick is even still there after having two kids."

 

 

"I'm right here ya know!" Kushina said with her hair flying up into nine parts, almost like Kurama's tails.

 

 

Naruto looked up at her for a moment, "did you know that when you get mad like that, your hair reminds me of Kurama's tails?"

 

 

Kushina instantly cooled down, surprised that Naruto was talking to her so casually right now, when he had seemed to ignore her, for the most part, before. "Who's Kurama?" She asked.

 

 

Behind his mask, Naruto rolled his eyes, "weren't you his host before me? You should know who you previous prisoner was, or were you took blind to care?" He asked coldly, just like in the office.

 

 

Kushina flinched at the could tone, but then her and Minato's eyes went wide, "WAIT, YOU KNOW THE FOX BY NAME!!!" Was their collective screams.

 

 

Again, Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask, Gaara and Sai followed his lead and rolled their eyes too. Anko was the only one that didn't know what was going on, "would someone like to tell me what's going on? Who's this Kurama person, what fox are ya talking about?" She asked angrily, she didn't like being left out of the loop, she got enough of that after Orochi-teme left the village.

 

 

Hiruzen sighed, "there was only one fox that attacked the village, you should remember it, Kami knows that people still talk about it even when they're not supposed to. But in any case, we should take this little meeting back to the office, before someone nosy comes alone with some questions that they shouldn't be asking." Team 11 members nodded their heads, all together, they shushinned back to the hokage tower, leaving two shocked parents, a confused four year old, and a young red headed twin wth lots of questions for her mom, dad, and brother.

* * *

 

 

**The tower**

 

 

The five people that left behind the Namikaze family back at Food and Stuff, appeared in the center of the office not but two seconds later. Some of the papers on Hiruzen's desk flew off to lay on the floor, the 3rd looked at the fallen papers with despair only to remember that Minato was back in the village.  _"Maybe I can get my retirement back after all, Minato you are a fool in what you did, but for this I think you,"_ thought the aged kage with a smile, he ten turned to the rest of the people the people in the office with him. "Well, we have about half an hour to talk among ourselves before they show up," he said with a tired smile, "any thing you guys want to know about while we wait?"

 

 

Anko nodded her head, "yea, I want to know what the fuck just happened here, I've got the other stuff all fine and shit, but as far as I know, there are still some very big pieces missing."

 

 

Naruto turned to her, eyebrow raised, "like?"

 

 

"Well from the way that Blondie-pie back there kept lookin' at ya, I would have to say that you are the legacy that I've been hearing about, am I right?" Anko asked, getting a nodded to confirm, she huffed, "now how about we start talking about how the hell that people found out about you being the Kyuubi jinchuriki. I'm guess that the old man had kept that little tidbit under lock and key, and very, very close to the vest, right?"

 

 

Hiruzen nodded, "yes, and I would have to say that once I found out about Kurama myself, I was shocked to know the real reason why he had attacked the village so long ago." This shocked everyone in the room, Naruto was about to ask how, but the old kage stopped him, "it actually happened just two days after you were born."

 

 

**Flashback**

 

 

 

**_"Hiruzen Sarutobi, am I correct?"_ ** _Asked a demonic voice._

 

 

_It was close to sundown and Hiruzen had went to the orphanage that Naruto was staying at to see how it was doing, he hadn't seen the little blond in two days since he took up his place as hokage again. He was sad that both his successor and his retirement had died at the same time, however, he was happy that the council didn't know that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki (yet). When he entered the Naruto's room, the little baby was still sleeping peacefully, although, as he was watching the sleeping child, something unexpected happened. Naruto's eyes snapped open, what was once a pool of blue, was a sea of red looking right at the aged kage. This shocked Hiruzen, even more so when the child looked at him and spoken in a demonic tone, he was going to assume that the child was being possessed by the fox, but then the fox spoke again. **"Fear me not, elder, for I am not in control of this child's full body,"**   spoke the voice._

 

 

_Hiruzen was confused by this, "wh-what do you mean, wha-" he was cut off by the child/fox_

 

 

**_"Not now, elder, I haven't much time, I only took up partnership with this child, I can not and will not control this kit. He is a much better host than my last two and I do not wish to tamper that. As for your unasked question, I must ask for you to tell me of everything that has happened since my sealing into this child, please hurry for I am losing my control."_ **

 

 

_Hiruzen nodded, "since you've been sealed into this young boy, the son of the 4th hokage, now dead, I have told the council that there is a child out there with you in them. I did not tell them who that child was or is, where they are, or even how they are doing now. My hope was for this boy, named Naruto by his parents before their deaths, was to live a normal life. Have a family that would adopt him, find someone that would love him, and bear children to continue his family's bloodline, but before tat can happen I must know. Why did you attack the village two days ago?"_

 

 

_The fox nodded his host head, **"I see, that is good, as for why, well it wasn't my choice to attack, for I was attacked first."**_

 

 

_"You? Attacked? Who could ever attack you? "_

 

 

_Red eyes closed and a heavy sigh escaped the possessed child's lips, **"it was by an Uchiha, I know not what he looked like because he attacked be from my blind spot. I was simply taking a nap in the forest, when suddenly I felt a presents sprawling around my domain, I opened my eyes to only see a glimps of a human before everything went black. When I finally came to, I found myself already being sealed into this young child, I had just enough time to look around me to see all the damage and destruction that hat taken place. It wasn't my fault, I was forced to do what I did, I had no idea of what was done to me or anything until I re-awoke inside this kit, I wept for the dead until I sensed your presence draw near."** Red eyes opened once more to look at the old man,  **"you must go now, I sense another close by, things are no doubt going to get rough for this kit. He will need someone in his corner to guide him away from the dark,"** Hiruzen nodded and was about to turn away, when the voice spoke again,  **"by the way, elder."** Hiruzen looked at the small child with red eyes,  **"I have something else that I would like you to know before you go, it's actually a small gift from me to the kit."**_

 

 

_"If it's a gift from you, can't you just give it too him now? Or in a few years when he's older?"_

 

 

**_"No, I can't give it to him now because it wont work, however, in the future, it would be difficult to give him this gift if there is not someone or two that will back him."_ **

 

 

_Hiruzen nodded, "what is the gift? I promise to take care of until my dying breath, if it's for him, I will."_

 

 

**_"There's no need for that kind of talk here, elder, my gift to this kit is actually a second chance. When the time comes, you will understand, but don't give this to him until they come back. If things go the way that old sage has for told it to be, then this human child will need a pause on_ ** _life." As he spoke, his voice became lower and lower until it was close to a whisper, **"you will know when the time is right. As for the gift, you will find it in the brightest light of an untainted human..... farewell."**_

 

 

_Hiruzen could see the red in the child's eyes fading so he had to hurry, but first a question came to his mind, "what should I call you, I mean Kyuubi feels more like a tattle than an actual name."_

 

 

_A small smile came across the small face befoe the red in his eyes faded completely, **".....Kurama..."**  then he was gone, back to sleep to awake when the time was right. With everything done and said, Hiruzen knew what he must do, he didn't, however, know that a ROOT ANBU was already half way to Donzo's HQ, ready to tell the old war hawk about everything that they had just heard._

 

**Flashback end**

 

 

 

Naruto was shocked to hear that happened, but he was more interested in the gift tat was left behind for him. Before he could get a word out, however, the door burst open, "Lord 3rd, I'm story to interrupt, but the kazekage is here to speak to you! It's urgent business!" Yelled Guy.

 

 

"You don't need to be so troublesome, Guy," Shikaku Nara said with a bored look on his face.

 

 

 

To be continued.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback with Hiruzen and Kurama is actually to set up for the next chapters, there's going to be a special surprise at the end.


	21. Witch's blood

"Ah, Raza, so good to see you again," Hiruzen said a the Kazakage walked into the room.

 

"Hiruzen, good seeing you again as well," stated the 4th Kazakage.

 

The two took a seat, the hokage was behind his desk, the kazakage was in front of it. "So, how can I help a fellow out today?"

 

"The chunin exams are coming up soon, I came to nominate my team for it," Raza said.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto and his team was walking down the street with nothing else to do, they didn't have any missions to go on, and they had just come back from a hard training trip. What was left for them to do other than walk about the town? "Hay brat, is what the old man said in there true?" Anko asked after a while.

 

Naruto looked up at her for a moment, "yes," he faced front, no other words were said for a while.

 

Anko looked down at her masked charge before looking up at the sky, "you wanna talk about it or something?" She awkwardly asked.

 

"No."

 

They walked silently for a few more minutes before Anko asked, "are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Anko got frustrated, "ah c'mon brat, why not? I'm trying to be all nice and stuff to ya, but you won't let me in, how come?"

 

The group stop walking to stair at the purple haired konoichi, "why the sudden change, daddy sensei?" Gaara asked.

 

Anko drooped like a flower with too much water on its peddles, "because Kurinai's team goes out to have movie night after practice and we don't!"

 

The three boy's sweat dropped at their sensei's antics, "uhm, so you wanna hang out as a team now? After you put us all through hell and back, you want us to be buddies?" Sai asked.

 

"Mhmm," Anko moped in front of the fence that they were standing next to. "It's not fair, I want to hang out with my team after practice too, but I also don't want you guys to be weak little pussies either!" 

 

The sweat drop on the three boy's head grew larger, Naruto looked to Sai, then looked to Gaara, they both nodded their heads at him. They all turned back to see their sensei moping in a corner, Naruto cleared his throat, "I'm sorry that you feel so alone, we had no idea."

 

"Well of course you had no idea, no one does," she cried as a dark gray cloud formed over her head and started raining. "Who would want to hang out with the crazy snake lady anyways."

 

Naruto blinked at her for a moment before walked over to her, he put a hand her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder at his masked face, "come, I want to show you something." He shushinned the two of them away in a swirl of wind, a swirl of sand and smoke soon followed them, the members of team 11 reappeared in an abandoned building on the far side of the red light district, the whole building, from the outside, looked ready to tear down. But on the inside of three units looked like a renovated apartment with white walls and plain floors made of wood, and small rooms through out the unite to make up the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom. 

 

Anko looked around at the room that they were in, "where are we?" She asked as she got up.

 

"This is our home, this building is were we live, this one is mine, Gaara's the one next to it, and Sai's is next to his. We all bought this building and renovated it to our liking not too long ago, we had some help from a secret source, but that's not important now," Naruto explained. He turned and headed to the small kitchen, "what kind of tea would you like?"

 

"So this is were you guys live?" She whispered to her self as she looked about the room, "any tea is fine."

 

Naruto nodded and disappeared to make some tea, Sai walked over to the slightly beat up, tan couch on the wall facing away from the kitchen Naruto went into. Gaara sat next to him, "you must have questions, seeing as you have never been here before, you must think that we're opening up to you."

 

Anko stopped looking around the room to stair at them, "are you?"

 

"In some way, yes, I guess we are," Sai said with his usual smile.

 

Anko nodded, "so, can I get some answers?"

 

"Let's wait until Naruto comes back, he doesn't like being left out of the loop," Gaara said.

 

They talked while they waited, they talked about training and small things until Naruto re-entered the room, he made them each a cup of Earl Gray tea with cookies and dongoes. "So, what would you like to know?" Naruto asked Anko as they drank their tea.

 

"Hmm, how about the elephant in the room?" Anko asked as she took a sip of her tea, "what's with the mask?"

 

"Trust issues mostly, but I also think keeping people from seeing my face is a plus no matter how trusting they seem, no one can ever be completely trusted. Not unless it's yourself," Naruto explained as he touched his mask, "this masked was given to me by three people that were very dear to me. They would die for me, and I them. No one in the village know them, because they are not from here, we have no choice but to live apart, for now anyways."

 

"Oh, you must miss them a lot, don't cha?" Anko asked as Naruto nodded, "do you ever take that mask of for anyone? Like say these two?"

 

He looked to Sai and Gaara, "some times, yes, they've seen my face," he looked at Anko for a minute, "would you?"

 

"I...I don't need to, it's your chose if you want to show me."

 

Naruto nodded, "anything else?"

 

"Uhm," Anko thought as they waited for her to speak, "you know about that snake-teme that used to be my sensei way back when. Because of him I didn't have much of a happy past," it was a statement that most people knew, if not everyone, "I'm guessing that because you had that fox inside of you, you didn't have a happy childhood either."

 

Naruto took a deep breath in, he knew this question was coming sooner or later, "no, I don't think that's the right word for it, childhood." He said solemnly, "I would prefer something more like....hell. It didn't have any flames, but there was lots, and lots, and lots of pain. I it started out normal, only in the first hour though, then everything went to hell as you can imagine....maybe it would be best if I show you." He stood up and faced Anko as he made a few and signs, "Memory Flashback: Dreamscape!" Anko suddenly fell lip in her seat and her cup almost fell to the floor but was caught by Gaara's sand.

 

"I'm guess the 'dreamscape' part is something you just added in recently, right?" Gaara asked as his sand put the cup on the table.

 

Naruto nodded, "yes, this way, we'll only have to wait a few minutes for her to wake up from my memories instead of a few hours like when I tried it on some of the villagers a few months back."

 

"So now we just have to wait for her reaction, this should be interesting," Sai smirked.

 

"How much of your past are you going to show?" Gaara asked.

 

"Just up until a little after my return to the village, she'll be more like a spectator watching a horror movie that she didn't know she paid for," Naruto said as he sat down to go back to his tea.

* * *

 

 

_Hokage tower_

 

Minato and Kushina had jut gotten back to the tower just in time to see the Kazakage getting ready to go back home, as soon as the sand kage turned to face the door, he force, "N-Namakaze? Uzumaki?....what is the meaning of this?" He turned back to the 3rd, who was looking at the two new comers with a look that screamed displeasure, "what is going on here? This couldn't be a simple genjutsu, I would know that chakra signature anywhere," he eyed the two at the door for a moment, "explain."

 

"Oh, Raza, it's you, what are you doing here?" Minato said calmly as if he hadn't been supposedly dead for almost thirteen years now.

 

Raza narrowed his eyes, "how about you answer some my questions first, Namikaza," Minato nodded, "why aren't you and your wife dead? I read the report, I have witnesses that were sent to help aid this village after the attack, they all told me the same thing. That your and your whole family were dead and the Kyuubi was sealed into an infant of your choice that night before you passed on, but here you are alive and well, and expecting another child, what is the meaning of this?" Minato went to open his mouth, "your answer better not be some like, 'it was in the villages best interest' or some bull like that, I want as much detail that can be given, so talk."

 

Minato closed his mouth as he felt the darkness that could only be described as an angry Raza, so the blond Namikaze quickly thought of his next words very carefully. He wouldn't want to be the cause of a broken alliances now after coming back to life, "to be honest, in order to keep my family and village safe, I had to go into hiding."  He said as he usher his pregnant wife into the room and closed the door, Raza raised his eye brow but let the blond speak, "there were some very dangerous people after us, and no, not just the regular Iwa ninja's or any of my other enemies from the past."

 

Raza considered his words, "who were they?" Was the 3rd's question, the same thought was running though the sand kage's mind as well.

 

"They were people that have been trying to get their hands on mine and Kushina's powers for a very long time, these people crave power at every turn. They would do anything to get it, even spill the blood of the innocent."

 

"Is this a group, do they have a name? How many of them are there?" Raza asked.

 

"I don't know, there's no set number for them, they always disappear without a trace and are never found again unless they want to be. They have no name as one single group, per se, but there is a name for people in there group that separates them into different variations."

 

"What those name would be...?" Hiruzen supplied.

 

"One part is made of people people called Witches, they use this thing called magic when they fight that makes if difficult to trap them or even kill them."

 

"Magic? What is it, some knew form of chakra?" Asked Hiruzen.

 

"I have no idea, I was never able to get close enough to find out, hey always seem to be just out of me reach every time I get close. It makes me wonder what they are capable of doing when they really set their mind to it."

 

"Hm, and what of the other type? You said their was more than one," Raza asked.

 

"Yes, but I only heard of this other kind though research and was let to an institution that hunts down both types. It seems that they had been doing it for years, and the weapons they use also odd."

 

"What is the name of the institution? How do they play into all of this?"

 

"The DWMA, short for Death Weapon/Mister Academy, I really only found them by chances while I was searching for the other name of the other type in the group. The thing is, is that, only recently had the two types have been staring to work together, the Witch's, or one witch in particular, has been trying to revive something called a Kishin. As of late, it seems that this witch had been getting closer and closer to waking this being, I heard that the Kishin once used to be human before he became what he has become."

 

"Where do you come in on all of this?" Raza said, "that is if we were to believe you."

 

"Ah, that's where I come in actually," Kushina finally spoke.

 

"You?" Asked both Raza and Hiruzen.

 

Kushina nodded, "yes, me, I trust that you both know of the Uzumaki bloodline were males can carry childran of their own, yes?" The two kage nodded, "well I have another bloodline, one that's not originally from the Uzumaki side of my parentage."

 

"I wasn't aware that you were related to anyone outside of the Uzuamki clan," Hiruzen stated as he looked at the pregnant red head.

 

"I myself didn't know either until after we left the village to get away from the Witch's."

 

"Why would they be after you? The Uzumaki's are mostly know for sealing and child baring, not to mention your clan's stamina is remarkable, but why?" Hiruzen asked.

 

"Because Kushina has a bloodline that's not really a bloodline," Minato spoke up.

 

All eyes were on him, the two kage's looked between blond and read a few times before settling on the red head standing next to the blond Houdini, "what is your other bloodline?"

 

"No, Raza, I think the better question is, who is her other parent, since she said she as someone outside of the her clan as a relative. Since Minat is talking about Witch's, Kishina, and a weapon/mister academy of sorts, I think it best we hear of that part first," Hiruzen laced his hands together. "If I am to guess right, and I really hope I'm wrong, I have a feeling that Kushina may have a connection to the these Witch's and as well, may have some kind of the connection to the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. But I can't be sure of that until I heard the full tail."

 

Kushina placed her hand on her stomach, "yes, it would seem that you are close, very close," she said with a bitter smile. "This does have something to with me back then, because," she took a deep breath, Minato put a hand on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze to show his support to her. She smiled at him for a moment before closing her eyes, "I don't know how it was possible,but..." she said with her eyes closed for a moment before opening them to look at the two kage's in the room. "I'm half Witch."


	22. Revisiting the past

Inside the mind of Anko Mitarashi was the beginning of a nightmare, it all started when she woke up surrounded by darkness. At first she thought that her eyes were still closed and tried to open then up, but then she looked down and so that she could see herself, but nothing else. She concluded that she was in the middle of that jutsu thing that Naruto had placed her under and was relaxed at the thought, but tense at the same time. She looked around the place, waiting for something to happen, "Hello?" She called out unsure of herself, she looked all round the darkness, not seeing anyone or anything else, but then her eyes landed on someone walking over to her....or floating was more like it. The person floated right up next to her and smiled, it was Naruto wearing a light green yukata and his face was free of it's usual fox mask. Anko stared at the blond before her, not sure of who it was that she was really seeing, but them she got a real good look at the build of the person and made the assumption that this had to have been Naruto when he was at least five or six. As if the little blond could tell what she was thinking, he nodded to her and floated by her, he took her hand in his as he passed and pulled her along, "where we going squirt?" She asked softly, but the little Naruto didn't answer, he just kept pulling her along for the ride until they came upon a bright light.

 

They Floated into the bright light and soon heard voices, screams in fact, heart breaking screams. "What's go-" She didn't get to finish when she saw what was making the sound, it was Naruto. Another version than the one that was standing next to her, this Naruto was dressed in rags and was bruised from head to toe. The view that Anko had showed that this new Naruto was out on the street in the dead of night, he was shaking, crying, screaming, and doing most things to try and get away from the the large over weight drunk man that was doing _his_ best to rape the young blond while he friends watched and stroked their dicks to the young boy's screams. Anko felt a shiver go down her spine, she wanted to just go right up to the man and deck him one right in the face, but she soon found out that she wasn't allowed to do that here. She was allowed to change what had happened then because it was already too late, these events had already happened. So she could do nothing more than just watch and wait for it all to be over, for what felt like hours, the young Naruto that was being raped had screamed his little heart out asking for help and mercy, thinking it was one and the same thing. To him, it might have well have been, but he was never shown any of either. The drunk basterds had taken turns in doing the act, raping him and then tossing him over to the next person, beating him whenever they felt that he was being too loud. It was hard to watch and Anko found herself turning away twice, but found that the image would follow her eyes so that she couldn't look away, it was horrible. When the screaming finally ended, the men in the ally spit on the poor blond and kicked him a few times before finally leaving the area, that Naruto was left there, his tears had dried up and he couldn't do anything else but to just lay there until his strength returned to him. 

 

"This was when I was three years old," the Naruto standing next to Anko said, startling the purple hair konoichi since she had forgotten that he was still there. The young blond turned to face her and floated up to her eye level, he reached a hand out and wiped her cheek, "stop crying, it doesn't do any go to waist tears on the past." He stated before taking her hand once more and pulling her over to another light, this one was a dark blue in color, Anko touched her cheek, unaware when she had even let her tears fall....or even when they first formed. The little Naruto showed her many more scenes after, they were mix of some happy, some sad, but they were mostly horrifying to say the least, most of them started of that way and ended the same. He showed Anko many of these scene that didn't turn out so well, he tried to show her some happy ones too, but they were very hard to find. Shikamai came up a lot in most of the scene that were filled with happiness, starting, ending and never wavering to anything else though out, Anko was starting to like Shikamai more and more every time she saw a memory with her in it. She saw the way that the villagers had treated Naruto all of his life, and he hadn't even reached double digits yet! It made her sick because not even  _she_ was treated that badly after Orochi-teme left the hidden leaf, it made her start to wonder what in the hell would make them act this way towards a little boy that did nothing wrong to them, aside from a few pranks here and there. Kyuubi was starting to fit the bill for all f this, but then she saw the way he was treated at the foster homes and by the other villagers, she even saw that the civilian council had a hand in this as well. After that, she could not place any blame, not a single drop of it, on the nine tailed beat that had attacked the village so long ago. Because even if the little brat did pull a few prances when he was about four or three, Anko saw the pranks that he pulled and could honestly say that they weren't pranks at all. It was really a misunderstanding, a very very  _very_ big misunderstanding, more so on the villager's part than anyone else. 

 

The first "prank" the kid ever pulled was on a baker, she had read that report, she remember the baker saying that Naruto had went onto his shop and messed with his breed while he was making it. The civilian council had demanded that the young blond be put in jail, but on further inspection, the baker was actually lying though his yellow little teeth. There was nothing wrong with his breath, the stuff that he used to make the breed had actually gone bad about a week before and he was just too cheap to get fresh ingredients. The baker was rightfully charged with fraud and was the one that was sent to jail, the civilian council was bad at both the baker and Naruto. The baker because he had gotten caught in his lie, and Naruto because....well they wouldn't say even if asked. She was sure they would have said "because he's a demon" but then they would have been seen as the true idiots that they are and be kicked off the council for it. They weren't going to take that chance. Naruto's part in all of this was not even relevant because he wasn't even near the area when it happened, thus the baker was caught since Naruto had been with the 3rd for the whole week while the incident took place. 

 

The next so called "prank" was from another place that sold baked goods, the same thing happened, but this time, Naruto was sent to jail because he was sen walking by the place with a loaf of bread in his hands. When Naruto was taken in, his breed was taken away from him before he could even take a bite of it, Naruto stayed in the jail for a week and a half when he was just two years old, Sarutobi, when he hear about it, he was not mad. He wasn't mad one bit, no, nor was he sad, why? Because those two words did not even come  _anywhere near_ the rage he was feeling at the time, he was so mad that the old kage had to be checked by a medic twice and then cooled down by many of his family and clansmen  _before_ he could even just  _look at one_ council member, Naruto was proven innocent yet again, although he had to spend another week in prison, and the person that accused him had to write a 3,000 word easy on why they felt the need to lie about something that wasn't true and would never help anyone, and also about how they would never do it again unless they had undeniable proof that could stand up in ninja court. Then the person, and all others that tried after them, was taken to Ibiki for a nice "talk" with the assistance of Anko, which she remembered quite fondly. 

 

The next scene that was shown to her was no better than the last, here she saw the time when Naruto turned eight and was placed in yet another foster home. This Naruto wore some better close than last time, the family that he was with seemed to treat him well enough whenever the hokage came over to a visit, but it was when the old monkey had left was when their true colors had shown themselves. The family made up of a mother, father, sister and a brother, they were in a middle class housing and had no problems with their money, in fact, they were getting rich off of Naruto just being able to live with them. But they still treated him like shit either way, the mother had turned the poor blond into her maid, making her clean the large five bedroom house on his hands and knees with no help what so ever. The mother then would claim that she did all the work and that Naruto was the one that didn't help her out, for that, the father would then beat the blond in front of his smirking wife and two spoiled children. As for the brother, he had an old habit of being a compete ass to the blond, telling him to do things that not even a desperate homeless person would do for a dollar after a week without food. Whenever Naruto didn't meet the boy's demands, the boy would tell the father that the blond had hit him in some way or had ruined something of his that was never the case, which earned the blond yet another beating from the father. 

 

The sister wasn't like other little girls her age, she was curious and liked to know things, but not things that would help anyone in the future. No, the sister wanted to know adult related thing, the main thing that she would want to know about was sex. How did it work, what did you have to do, who can you do it with, stuff like that. It wasn't until after about a month of Naruto living with her family that she set her eyes on her new "practice dummy", she would still at the young age of six or seven when she first cornered the older boy, forcing him into a locked room in the middle of the night when her family had finally went  to sleep. She threatened him another beating from her father if he was to speak of the things that they had did that night and the blond had no choice but to obey the spoiled princess and let her fuck him until she was happy, this was also the night that Naruto found out that he didn't like girls. Or at least he didn't like pushy bitches like this girl, however, whenever he was with Shikamai, he would feel some very strong attractions to her like he did when they got drunk on her birthday before she became a ninja, ah, those were the days. He wasn't attracted to the brunette that forced herself on him at all, in fact, he couldn't even force himself to to get it up for her when she asked/demanded, this got him in trouble most of the time with the sister. Even when he imagined that he was with Shikamai, he still couldn't do it, because his brain couldn't bring itself to taint Shikamai's image like that. And, even though the sister said that she wouldn't tell anyone about what they did that night, she still ended up telling her whole school about how a boy named Naruto Uzumaki couldn't get it up and was too small to even try with. This really boiled Naruto's blood at the time, he couldn't do anything to her out in the open, but he still got revenge on her. Revenge, it was so sweet, but what kind of revenge could e get when his foster family seemed so perfect to the outside fools? Why, revealing all their dirty secrets of course! He let it all out in the open, and the best part about it was that no one found out that it was him, it was one of the most happiest moment in Naruto's life.

 

At this thought, Anko smiled, but it was a short lived happiness when she saw what happened next. After Naruto revealed every piece of dirt he had on the family, he was attacked and raped once again, this time by the father. It happened a few hours after the first meeting with Kakashi, when Naruto was done with sneaking into and out of the Nara compound, and also after giving Shikaaai a heated goodbye kiss, he found his way back to the home of his foster family only to be greeted by the site of the father waiting there for him. Naruto knew that he had been found out by the father since he wasn't a skilled ninja and therefor could not hide his traces well enough from a PI such as him, even so, the blond was still prepared to one up the civilian man by ste-borrowing some security cameras. He set up the security cameras all over the house in many different places inside and outside of the house, he hid them so well that Mr. PI couldn't even find them when he was really looking, yes, Naruto was the one that had the last laugh in the end. But at a cost. When he walked through the doors, the father jumped on him, dragging the young blond to his empty bedroom and started to confess that Naruto would make a good ninja, but since he was the one that was in charge of the boy's well being, he wasn't ever going to make it that far (or so he thought) then he began o rant. He ranted that the blond had brought this all on himself and that he was planning to wait until he was older, blah, blah, blah, thus began the second rape that Naruto had since he had started living with this family. When it was all over, the father got a call from someone and before the blond knew anything, he was being taken away.

 

The Next time that Naruto saw the light of day, it was in the basement of a gambling hall, surrounded by men that..."STOP! Stop it, please, I get it now, okay? I can't take it anymore!"

 

The Naruto that had been leading her around the memories turned to her, "are you giving up? I'm supposed to show you up until I was  about nine or ten." He said with a tilt of his head, "if you can't go on, I will understand and will pause the jutsu here."

 

"P-pause it?" Anko asked as she dried her tears.

 

Naruto nodded, "yes, pause, when I made this version of the jutsu, I put in a fail-safe so that if the person becomes too overwhelmed from my memories, then they could just pause it. If they are willing to, they can always come back to it later and  see what's left, but I must warn you that once you pause this jutsu, it will never go away. You will have up to ninety days to complete this jutsu. If not, then this jutsu will stay in your psyche and will bleed itself into all of your dreams, one scene at a time until the jutsu is complete, now I ask again, are you sure you want to pause here?"

 

Anko looked down at her feet for a moment before nodding, "yes, I will finish the jutsu weather I like it or not, huh? You know..." she looked up at the blond with a saw smile, "I think that one day, you could make a good addition to the T&I Department. Everyone there is a little fucked up in some way or the other, if you would like, I could put in a good word for you."

 

The blond looked at Anko for a few moments, he blinked then chuckled, "if you put in a good word for me, then you should do the same for the rest of the team." He sighed, "I think Sai and Gaara.....along side me, would top interrogator in no time," he gave her a genuine smile for once before he started to fade away, "well since you've put a pause on things....I have to go. I'll be seeing you soon....maybe there's hope for a friendship between us after all," he said before he was gone for good.

 

Anko watched as the darkness around her disappear, turning into white and then everything was turned back to the real world. She saw Naruto sitting across from her, Sai and Gaara was sitting next to him. They were playing a game of shoji, from what she could tell, the tea on the table still looked warm. "How long was I out for?" She asked as she sat up and stretched, feeling as if she had just woken up from a nap.

 

Naruto and the other two looked at her for a second before Naruto looked at his watch, "it's only been about ten minutes, not bad."

 

Gaara nodded to the others, "it looks like the just's modification worked out well enough," he said as he went to the kitchen and came back with another pot of tea. Since the one on the table had gotten cold as they were waiting for Anko to wake up, he looked at the woman as she finished stretching, "how far did you get?

 

Anko looked down, "when he was eight and brought to the basement of a gambling hall, I couldn't get any further than that before pausing."

 

Sai nodded, "that's understandable. that part of his life was the most hardest to see, even for us."

 

"You mean he's shown you guys this before?"

 

They nodded, "I reached up until he was nine," stated Sai.

 

"Only got up to when he was about to turn ten," stated Gaara.

 

They both shivered, "well now that you've you've seen most of my memories? What will you do now, Anko sensei?" Asked the blond.

 

Anko looked at him and sighed, "I don't know what I can do, to tell you all the truth," she turned to the other two, "but I'll stat small."

 

"How about we plan something fun to do after training?" Naruto suggested as he took off his fox mask for all to see his true face, he smiled genuinely at his sensei.

 

The sensei smiled, "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment and/or review if you like


End file.
